Aventura del más allá
by payne-collopy
Summary: Resumen: Harta de las fechorías de los merodeadores, Lily decide espiarlos en una de sus escapadas. Lo que no sabía es que esa decisión hará que ella misma viva una gran aventura. Capitulo 9: Y la verdad fue dicha.
1. Aventura del más allá

_Antes de comenzar con la historia me gustaría comentar unas cosas. La primera de ellas es que este relato lo empecé hace ya casi dos o tres años, pero por una y otra cosa lo deje de escribir. Así que se podría decir que este es mi segundo intento por llevar adelante esta historia, espero que esta vez todo vaya bien y acabéis disfrutando tanto como yo de los momentos que van a vivir Lily, James y sus amigos._

_Lo segundo que quería poner aquí, es un párrafo del autor_ Héctor Abad Faciolince que plasma más o menos por qué creo que escribo. Este autor decía así:

_Escribo porque mi cerebro se comunica mejor con mis manos que con la lengua. Porque el papel es un filtro, una coraza, entre mis palabras y los ojos del otro. Porque me odio menos escribiendo que hablando. Porque mientras escribo puedo corregir, escoger una por una las palabras y nadie me interrumpe ni se desespera mientras las encuentro. Por un ameno vicio solitario._

_Por último quiero hacer unos agradecimientos. Gracias mama y hermana por inculcarme el placer de la literatura. Gracias usuaria Evasis por animarme primero a utilizar esta web y luego a continuar esta historia. Y sobretodo gracias a ti por querer leerme, porque ante todo lo que quiero es que las personas disfruten tanto como lo hago yo con esta historia._

_Después de esta larga y pesada introducción (lo siento XD), os dejo con la historia. ¡Que la disfrutéis! _

**El comienzo de todo**

Era un cálido día de otoño. El suave viento movía su pelo rojizo y tenía los pies metidos en el agua, al igual que sus amigas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y lo único que sentía Lily era paz y bienestar, pero esa sensación no duro mucho, ya que por la lejanía se oyeron unas risas. Eran las compañeras de Gryffindor de Lily y sus amigas. La más cercana a ellas dijo chillando:

-¿A que no sabéis que han hecho Potter y los demás?

"Ni lo sé, ni me importa" pensó Lily irritada. James Potter y compañía siempre estaban en problemas por lo que nunca le sorprendía nada de ellos. Eran los únicos alumnos de todo Hogwarts que acababan un castigo y ya estaban empezando otro. Para ella, ese grupo era escandaloso, buscapleitos, pero sobre todo inmaduro. De aquellos cuatro el que menos le gustaba era James, siempre creyéndose el centro de atención, con esa obsesión de tener el pelo despeinado a todas horas como si se acabara de bajar de la escoba y metiéndose con aquellos que eran más débiles. Lily nunca aceptaría las numerosas peticiones de salir juntos, y no entendía porque seguía pidiéndoselo.

Sabiendo que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era inevitable, la pelirroja soltó un desganado "¿qué?".

-Han tirado bombas fétidas de Zonko al inodoro de los chicos del tercer piso y lo han dejado todo perdido.-dijo para después soltar una risita tonta.

-A ver cuando crecen esos inmaduros, que ya estamos en sexto curso y siguen como en primero.-comento Mary Masterson, una de las amigas de Lily.

"Es verdad" admitió Lily. Aunque Mary tenía más de una razón para decir eso, ya que desde que empezaron en Hogwarts había tenido que soportar las constantes burlas de Sirius por tener una nariz "llamativa". Aun así, mucha gente admiraba a Mary, no por su aspecto físico, sino por la madurez que había tenido siempre, algo de lo que carecía Sirius.

Después de que se fueran sus compañeras de casa, Lily y sus amigas caminaron descalzas por la hierba del jardín hablando de temas sin importancia como quien había empezado con quien o que parejas habían roto. Después de un buen rato Lily recordó que tenía que ir a la sala de castigo por haberse olvidado los deberes de historia en el cuarto esa mañana. Con los pies ya secos, se puso los calcetines y los zapatos y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el aula, esquivando cuantas más personas podía.

Al entrar, se encontró con el aula llena y un profesor clavo y regordete que estaba leyendo El Profeta, el cual le señalo el único sitio que quedaba libre al lado de… ¡James Potter! Ahí estaban los cuatro merodeadores, James sentado en el asiento derecho del pupitre. Sirius, que estaba en la mesa de al lado a la izquierda. Detrás de él se sentaba Remus Lupin tan cabizbajo como siempre. Él era el único de los merodeadores que le caía bien, ya que era el más responsable de los cuatro. Además lo veía siempre tan magullado y malherido que hasta le parecía tierno y dulce.

Mientras pensaba en ello, resonó por toda el aula una risita, que más bien pareció un chillido de rata. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que detrás de James estaba sentado Peter Pettigrew, riéndose de alguna de las tonterías que estaría diciendo alguien del grupo. Lily siempre había pensado que no encajaba en ese grupo, aunque siempre tiene que haber un seguidor en él y esa era su función: seguir y admirar a los demás, sobre todo a James.

Resignada por la situación, se sentó al lado del merodeador, que al fijarse en ella e intentado parecer elegante, pasó su mano por el pelo para desaliñarlo aún más. Ella fingió no darse cuenta de ese gesto y abrió el libro que había llevado para el castigo. Aun así, no pudo evitar mirar lo que estaba escribiendo en un pergamino. Pero desgraciadamente la mano de este ocultaba lo que estaba poniendo, por lo que siguió leyendo el libro. Cuando ya estaba concentrada en la lectura, oyó un golpecito que le distrajo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que tenía un papelito doblado en su parte de la mesa. Imaginándose de quien sería lo abrió y en él vio a dos monigotes, una chica y un chico, que se agarraban de las manos y se besaban. Más abajo había un texto que decía: "¿Quieres salir conmigo?".

"Lo de siempre" pensó Lily, aquella debía ser la petición numero doscientos de salir desde que se habían conocido. Como si se tratara de algo sin importancia y con intención de dejar claro que no quería nada de él, la pelirroja hizo una bola de papel con la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo de la túnica. Mientras hacía esto miro con disimulo a James y se dio cuenta de que durante un par de segundos sus labios reflejaron tristeza. Una punzada de remordimientos invadió a Lily. "Puede que sea demasiado dura con él" pensó, pero desechando rápidamente esa idea, se puso a leer otra vez el libro.

Aún así, su concentración no duró mucho, ya que la conversación que los merodeadores estaban teniendo le llamó la atención.

-Será mejor que vayamos mañana, puede que esta noche la profesora McGonagall nos vigile. Además, Lunático no se encuentra bien todavía.-susurró James.

-Estoy bien, por mi no os preocupéis.- dijo Remus, aunque su aspecto decía lo contrario.

-¿No te estarás echando para atrás, Cornamenta?-preguntó Sirius con diversión.

James intentó fulminar a Sirius con la mirada. Había pocas cosas que le fastidiaran, pero una de ellas era que le llamaran gallina y su amigo lo sabía.

-Iremos hoy.-dijo Cornamenta seriamente.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Canuto- Billie el loco vamos a por ti.

En el momento de que Sirius acabó de decir la última palabra, se escucho un gruñido leve. Lily vio que el que hizo ese ruido había sido Peter. Si la cara de Sirius mostraba felicidad, la de Pettigrew era el ejemplo vivo del horror.

-Vale entonces cogeremos el pasadizo de la bruja jorobada e iremos a Hogsmeade hoy a las doce.-dijo James, tan bajito que Lily se tuvo que inclinar un poco hacia él.

-Sí.-dijeron los tres. Sirius con júbilo, Remus con indiferencia y Peter con miedo.

"¿A que irán a Hogsmeade? Y, ¿quién es Billie el loco?" se pregunto Lily. Fue entonces cuando se propuso ir a la biblioteca al salir de la clase de castigo, quería saber qué era lo que estaban tramando esos cuatro. Después de unos quince minutos bastante largos, la hora de castigo terminó y Lily se encaminó a investigar el asunto.

Estuvo toda la tarde buscando información. Lo primero que investigó fue la historia de Hogsmeade. Allí estaban las personas que vivieron o aún vivían en el pueblo, pero no encontró nada, así que buscó el nombre de Billie el loco en los libros sobre personajes históricos importantes. Después de mirar en tres grandes libros, encontró la biografía de Billie más conocido como el William Van Devik un noble británico que vivió entre los siglos XV y XVI. Por lo que ponía, este dedicó su vida entera al comercio con Italia y Francia. El libro decía que tenía una casita en las afueras de Hogsmeade en medio de un denso bosque. Lily no sabía porque tenían tanto interés por ese personaje si no había nada de interesante en él, si por lo menos hubiese descubierto o hecho algo de importancia... Pero aquel personaje pasó a la historia sin pena, ni gloria, aunque amasó una gran fortuna con el mercado de materiales para varitas.

En aquel instante Lily decidió que iría a Hogsmeade aquella noche. Sabía que hacía mal, pero la curiosidad por saber lo que iban hacer esos cuatro era mayor. Como ya se hacía tarde y en poco tiempo seria la hora de cenar, decidió hacer el plan después en la sala común y acabar ahora los trabajos que tenía pendientes, para no ganarse un castigo.

**La hora de merodear**

Al tocar las doce en las campanas del reloj de la escuela, los chicos se levantaron de sus respectivas camas ya vestidos. Los cuatro sentían un cosquilleo en el estomago por la emoción de la aventura. No sabían qué les depararía esta noche, pero como cualquier otra noche de los merodeadores prometía ser divertida. Con cuidado. James cogió la capa invisible y Sirius el mapa del Merodeador, mientras los otros dos sorteaban la cama del único compañero que seguía dormido. Los cuatro bajaron sin hacer ruido hasta la sala común y una vez allí, Sirius cogió el viejo pergamino y dijo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". De repente en el papel empezaron a dibujarse líneas que se fueron uniendo y entrelazando, y de vez en cuando aparecerieron pequeños puntos con nombre y apellido. Por suerte para los cuatro amigos, nadie estaba vigilando la torre Gryffindor, así que tenían vía libre para llegar hasta la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Como ya eran bastante altos y ocupaban mucho espacio, los chicos decidieron que Peter y Sirius se convirtiesen en animagos. De este modo, en pocos segundos aparecieron en el salón un can negro y una rata grisácea. Remus cogió la rata del suelo y la metió en un bolsillo, mientras Sirius se colocaba entre James y Remus. Así los cuatro chicos se taparon con la capa de invisibilidad y se encaminaron al tercer piso, donde estaba la estatua de la bruja.

Diez minutos después de que los chicos desaparecieran por el retrato de la mujer gorda, apareció Lily con la capa de invisibilidad de Pepper, una de las compañeras de cuarto. Pepper era la hija consentida de unos ricos magos que le compraban todo lo que quisiera, por suerte para Lily aquel año pidió una capa de invisibilidad, así que se la pidió sabiendo que ya le habría dejado de interesar. Como Pepper no había utilizado mucho la capa tenía casi intacto el hechizo de invisibilidad, lo cual fue un punto a favor para la pelirroja. Después de cenar, mientras estaba en la sala común planeando como seguir a los merodeadores, a Lily se le ocurrió utilizar el hechizo _persecutio_, gracias al cual se podía saber en qué dirección estaba alguien. Para el hechizo se necesitaba tener en algo que hubiera tocado recientemente esa persona, y que además éste estuviera cerca. Así convirtió, con ayuda del papel que James le había dado en el aula de castigo, un galeón en una brújula que en vez de apuntar al norte lo señalaba él. El sistema era fácil, los números que aparecían en el borde del galeón se convirtieron en pequeñas flechitas que apuntaban a una sola dirección.

Decidida a saber que hacían esos cuatro, Lily se puso agarró la capa de invisibilidad con una mano, mientras con la otra cogía su varita y el galeón hechizado poniendo el dedo gordo encima de las flechas. Para suerte de la pelirroja, aquella noche era lo suficiente clara como para no tener utilizar el hechizo _Lumos_, por lo que con pasos rápidos bajó los cuatro pisos hasta llegar al tercero. Por suerte, en el transcurso de su caminata, no había encontrado a ningún profesor que le pudiera delatar, por lo que pensó que seguramente estos estarían vigilando otros pasillos.

Lily llegó con el tiempo justo para ver como los chicos decían la contraseña. Después de decir esta, uno a uno los cuatro chicos desaparecieron por el pasadizo de la bruja jorobada. Con paso firme, la pelirroja se puso al lado de la estatua y repitió la contraseña que habían dicho los merodeadores, lo que hizo que inmediatamente se abriera el pasadizo por el cual habían entrado los demás.

En la oscuridad, Lily se quitó la capa y encendió su varita, viendo que el túnel era viejo, mugriento y tenía tanto polvo que sus zapatos negros se volvieron de un gris blancuzco. Aquella travesía se le hizo eterna, tanto que de vez en cuando miraba a las flechas para saber qué camino tenía que seguir. Al final encontró la salida en el sótano de Honeydukes. Se puso la capa y poco a poco intentó subir las escaleras que daban al primer piso, pero no se le hizo fácil ya que al ser de madera, los escalones crujían cada dos por tres. Lily no se imaginaba como podían cuatro chicos pisar esas escaleras sin haber despertado a los dueños, que vivían encima de la tienda. Al llegar a la puerta susurró _alohomora_ y, con un leve chasquido, la puerta se abrió. Cuando llegó a la calle, una fría brisa le envolvió y deseó haberse llevado más ropa. Mirando por enésima vez la moneda, vio que esta señalaba hacia el norte y dirigiendo la mirada hacia allí, se dio cuenta de que tendría que subir la falda de una montaña.

Cada metro de montaña que recorría la pelirroja le fue pareciendo cada vez más tenebroso. Y es que el viento parecía susurrarle al oído, mientras la oscuridad del bosque le envolvía cada vez más. Además oía ruidos que no sabía de dónde venían y cada vez tenía más frío. Después de un rato, al ver como el bosque se volvía menos denso, imaginó que debería de estar llegando a la casa y agradeció dejar el denso bosque detrás.

Cuando vio aquel viejo y ruinoso edificio, Lily pensó que los chicos debían de estar locos para entrar allí, ya que parecía que no podría aguantar ni el peso de una mariposa. Era una casa de madera de tres pisos situada en el centro de un claro color esmeralda con un viejo árbol del que colgaban las cuerdas de lo que debía de haber sido un columpio. Guardando la capa, se acercó a la casa y vio que había una verja de madera muy dañada por el tiempo, que en sus mejores tiempos debió de ser de un color gris. El jardín estaba hecho un desastre, con matojos de hierba que cubrían a Lily casi por las caderas. Cuando Lily se acercó más a la casa vio luces en el primer piso, así que para que no la descubrieran se escondió debajo de una ventana.

-Viejo Billie. Ven aquí y enséñanos donde has puesto tu viejo tesoro.-dijo Sirius con una voz melódica, mientras que James y Remus se partían de risa.

"Idiota" pensó Lily.

-Aquí no hay nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.- comentó Peter con una voz aguda, se notaba que seguía sin estar a gusto con el plan que tenían entre manos.

-¡Qué va! ¿Es que no quieres ver como el viejo Billie aparece con la soga con las que se ahorcó en el cuello? Ya sabes, la que está colgando del árbol de afuera-preguntó Sirius, mientras acercaba la luz de la varita a su cara, haciendo que algunas zonas se volvieran oscuras.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Peter se pusiera más tenso de lo que estaba. Entonces se oyó un ruido sordo, como si algo de afuera se hubiese caído. Lily, que siguiendo a los chicos había acabado en la parte trasera de la casa, miró alrededor y vio que un gato naranja había entrado por la verja cayendo uno de los tablones de madera a su paso. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia la casa, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que los chicos venían hacía ella. Nerviosa empezó a buscar un sitio para esconderse. Mientras caminaba se tropezó con algo en el suelo y cayó sin hacer mucho ruido. Ese objeto resultó ser una puerta que conducía al sótano. Viendo que era la única salida que tenía, abrió la puerta los más silenciosamente posible y entró en el oscuro sótano. Allí, agachada en las escaleras y en la absoluta oscuridad, miró por entre los tablones de la puerta, para ver lo que ocurría fuera. Vio como Peter, que temblaba ligeramente, salía de la casa a paso veloz y detrás de él, aparecieron Remus y James. Sirius fue el único que se quedó dentro de la casa.

-Peter sabes que Sirius lo dice en broma. Sí hubiera un fantasma aquí lo habrían sabido hace siglos, pero nadie lo ha visto.-dijo Remus.

-Sí, claro.-añadió James impaciente por seguir su aventura.-Ya sabes que Sirius dice muchas tonterías, pero solo son para animarnos. No le hagas caso ya sabes como es. Además cuanto antes miremos, antes acabaremos. Quién te dice que no existe el tesoro de Billie el loco y nos hacemos ricos. ¿No querrás ser el único que no se haga de oro, no?

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin Peter respondió:

-Vale.-dijo en voz baja.

Así los tres amigos se fueron hacía la puerta primero James con una amplia sonrisa y una caminar orgulloso, luego Peter muy contento de repente y después Remus con las manos en los bolsillos y un andar bastante dejado.

"No me han visto" pensó Lily mientras soltaba un suspiro aliviado. Entonces intentó moverse como pudo, ya que se le habían dormido las piernas, pero al final estas le fallaron cayéndose estrepitosamente por las escaleras. Cuando llegó al final, el último golpe fue a parar a sus costillas, haciendo que todo el aire de los pulmones saliera por la boca. Inmovilizada por el dolor, Lily agudizó el oído para saber si los chicos le habían oído. Después de un tiempo, se imaginó que estarían en el segundo piso, así que intentó levantarse de la manera que pudo. Lo que más le dolía del cuerpo era la parte derecha del costillar. Asimismo, también tenía magulladuras en los brazos y en la cara y telarañas en el pelo. Tanteó su ropa buscando su varita, que por suerte (la única que había tenido en toda la noche), no se había roto con la caída. La encendió y más o menos se quitó todo la suciedad que había acumulado. Viendo las magulladuras que se había hecho, Lily decidió que después de esa aventura se daría un baño largo y reparador.

Cuando se detuvo a ver el sótano se sorprendió al ver que había una gran librería llena de polvo adquirido por los años. En frente de esta, vio un viejo butacón de terciopelo granate con bordados dorados, que todavía lucía su antiguo esplendor. Aliviada por tener un sitió en el que descansar, Lily se sentó en el sillón. Al hacerlo notó un resplandor que venía de la pared que estaba frente a ella. Aumentó la iluminación de su varita, encontrándose de frente dos hermosos tapices bordados. Parecían ser muy antiguos y el detalle de cada dibujo daba a entender que además debía haber costado mucho. Por una vez en toda la noche Lily se alegró de haber ido a esa casa. Queriendo mirar de cerca esos dos tapices se aproximó a la pared.

Cuando al fin logró llegar hasta los tapices, un chillido salió del hueco que había entre estos y la pared. De ella apareció una gran rata gris, que corrió tan asustada como estaba Lily. "Qué tonta" se dijo a si misma Lily, "¿Cómo me puedo asustar de una simple rata?". Pero a decir verdad la atmósfera de aquella habitación no es que la acompañara. Esta era oscura, fría y llena de sombras que aparecían insinuantes por todos los lados. Había telarañas y polvo esparcidos por doquier. El olor a moho era penetrante y se impregnaba por toda la nariz, dando a entender que aquel sótano no había sido abierto en mucho tiempo.

Después del susto, Lily volvió a poner su atención en los telares. Más de cerca se dio cuenta del contraste de aquellos dos lienzos. El que estaba a su derecha era la imagen de una mujer bella, con unos ojos y una cara asombrosamente parecida a la de Lily, si no fuera porque lo creía imposible, diría que era ella misma. Pero había diferencias, por ejemplo su pelo era de color negro y tenía la piel más oscura. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue la mirada de la mujer. Era una mirada penetrante y salvaje como si desafiase a cualquiera que la mirase. La única ropa que cubría su cuerpo era un vestido marrón muy sencillo, no llevaba zapatos, ni ninguna joya. En sus manos, en cambio, llevaba un cofre que debía de ser bastante caro. Lily se acercó más para mirar su detalle. Parecía un cofre hecho de madera de muy buena calidad. Los bordes tenían detalles de oro y en el centro había un rubí redondo. A Lily le pareció que aquella piedra preciosa era el guardián del cofre, ya que el tallado de alrededor le daba forma de ojo. "El ojo que todo lo ve" pensó ella. Justo donde se tenía que meter la llave había unas runas que no logró reconocer y por ello, Lily tuvo la sensación de que el contenido de la caja debía de ser importante. En una esquina del telar pudo ver un nombre y mientras tocaba el hilo del que estaba hecho pronunció el nombre, "Mara".

De repente notó un soplo de aire frío pasando por su nuca. Se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie. Se imaginó que vendría de la puerta.

El segundo tapiz era todo lo contrario al primero. Este era mucho más grotesco y siniestro y en él, se podía ver a cuatro personas sobre un fondo negro. Cada uno vestía de un color. El primero llevaba una túnica roja, tan roja como su pelo y su barba. El segundo vestía de un negro tan oscuro que parecía que se tragaba los demás colores. Al lado tenía a una mujer que vestía de un gris ceniciento que le recordaba al cielo en los días nublados. Y por último, había un hombre que vestía de una amarillo pálido y verdoso, que se asemejaba al color de los enfermos. Los cuatro tenían una cara chupada de color grisáceo, en el que aparecían gestos grotescos. Parecía que los ojos, llenos de ira, se les iban a salir de la orbitas. Tenían la boca abierta, como si estuvieran gritando de rabia. Y sus manos huesudas agarraban la varita con fuerza. Lo más macabro no eran esos cuatro personajes, lo que inquieto a Lily fue ver lo que había debajo de ellos. Era una gran masa de esqueletos, cadáveres aún sin consumir y personas vivas con caras deformadas por el dolor y sufrimiento. En la parte más baja del tapiz había una frase que decía en latín, "_Nuestra liberación será vuestra destrucción"_.

No sabía por qué pero aquella escena le producía un profundo horror a Lily, haciendo que le temblasen las piernas. Después de apartar la mirada, juró que nunca más volvería a mirarlo. No le entraba en la cabeza como algo tan horroroso, estaba al lado de ese tapiz tan hermoso. Temiendo que las piernas le volvieran a fallar, fue al butacón y se volvió a sentar. Aquella escena no se la quitaba de la cabeza, por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa. Cuando sintió las piernas, Lily se encamino hacía la puerta para salir de ahí y no volver nunca más, pero otra vez, algo le distrajo. Fue solo un segundo pero lo había oído nítidamente, alguien había dicho algo, no sabía qué, pero estaba segura de haber oído una voz.

"Mara" escuchó esta vez. Lily un poco asustada miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. "Mara has vuelto" oyó otra vez.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!-chilló Lily.

"Vuelve a mi" dijo una voz triste.

Lily se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la librería, a la que fue corriendo. Frenéticamente empezó a tirar los libros al suelo. Cuando tiró al suelo un libro grueso de lomo marrón este se abrió de golpe y de repente del libro empezaron a salir muchas sombras. En pocos momentos unas se arremolinaron dando vueltas en el techo, mientras otras rodeaban y bailaban alrededor de Lily, lanzando gritos agudos. Asustada empezó a lanzar hechizos, pero las sombras, más divertidas que asustadas, los esquivaba de forma sencilla. Cuando vio un hueco libre, Lily corrió hacía las escaleras saliendo al jardín. Una vez allí cerró la entrada y vio a los cuatro chicos en la puerta de atrás, ya que habían oído aquellos ruidos. Sin importarle lo que dirían, fue corriendo hacía ellos. Los cuatro se sorprendieron mucho al verla, sobre todo James que era el que tenía los ojos y la boca más abierta. "¡Corred!", fue la única palabra que logró decir y sin preguntar, le hicieron caso y los cinco se metieron en la casa.

Con la voz entrecortada Lily les explicó que se había caído por las escaleras, una vez en el sótano había tirado un libro y de él habían aparecido un montón de sombras, que no sabía si eran malas o buenas, pero que le parecía mejor correr que quedarse. Los cuatro amigos no se podían creer que Lily les persiguiera, aquella hazaña era tan increíble que les daban ganas de hacerla de su grupo.

-La has liado buena Lily.- dijo Sirius con un tono de fastidio.

-Tu las has liado más gordas Sirius. Así que cállate.-respondió ella con una mirada desafiante.

Mientras, los otros tres todavía seguían parados debido a la incredulidad de la situación. El único que logro decir algo fue James.

-Lily, digo Sirius, deja de decir tonterías.- y su amigo le miro con una mirada asesina.- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Entonces las sombras atravesaron las paredes, dirigiéndose a los cinco jóvenes. "Vaya tenían que atravesar las paredes" pensó Lily malhumorada. Con rapidez los cinco cogieron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar hechizos por todas direcciones.

-Creo que esto no les hará nada.- le dijo Lily a James, que estaba a su derecha.

James se sorprendió, ya que le había hablado directamente a él, y sobre todo porque era la primera vez que no lo hacía con malas maneras.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¡Merodeadores al segundo piso!-gritó orgulloso.

Como pudieron los cinco llegaron a una habitación del segundo piso. Remus atrancó la puerta con una silla.

-Como si te fuera a servir de algo, Lunático.-dijo Sirius divertido.

-¿Se te ocurre algo, señor sabelotodo?-preguntó Lily irritada por el comportamiento de Sirius.

-Creo que no hay mucha altura, podíamos saltar por la ventana.-dijo James interviniendo otra vez entre su amigo y la chica que le gustaba.

-Podríamos hacer aparecer un cojín en el suelo-propuso Remus.

-Sí, sí. Hagámoslo, hagámoslo.-exclamó Peter atropelladamente.

Uno a uno atravesaron la ventana para llegar al tejado que había a sus pies. James le ofreció a Lily que fuera primera, pero ella dijo que prefería ir la última. La razón de que rechazara la proposición de Potter era que quería volver a oír por última vez aquella voz. Mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros prepararan el cojín del suelo, Lily empezó a llamar a la voz del sótano.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Mara, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?-dijo la misma voz del sótano, aunque ahora sonaba muy triste.- Quédate conmigo.

-Déjame en paz, yo no soy quien tú crees.-gritó Lily-.

-¡No!

Aquella voz retumbo en toda la casa con una furia y un ansia que horrorizó a Lily y todas las sombras atravesaron las paredes de la habitación. Desesperada por salir de allí saltó por la ventana y sus pies fueron a parar a una teja suelta, cayendo rápidamente. Aún así, la pelirroja tuvo la suficiente destreza como para agarrarse al sucio canalón y no caer al suelo. El único que todavía estaba en el tejado era James que acudió a socorrerla.

-¿Lily estás bien?-preguntó él.

- Ayúdame por favor.- le gritó Lily.

Cogiéndola de las manos y haciendo contrapeso con los pies, James levantó a Lily y le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio sobre las tejas.

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo.-dijo ella.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudare.

Por una vez en su vida, agradeció profundamente que James estuviera a su lado. Su presencia era suficiente para calmarla en aquella situación. Con una sorprendente fuerza, James cogió a Lily en brazos y saltó con ella al cojín. El golpe fue más suave para la chica que para James, aunque él no lo expresó ya que quería parecer todo un caballero.

-Desde ahora ya puedo yo.- dijo Lily desilusionando a James.

Corriendo, algunos mejor que otros, los chicos se alejaron de la casa y de las sombras, o eso creían ellos. Las sombras con más velocidad que antes, se acercaron a ellos. Lily y James eran los últimos de la fila. Él agarraba la mano de ella para que no se cayera y, poder ayudarla cuando lo necesitara. Metro a metro las sombras se acercaban más a los chicos, que corrían cuanto podían. Con un último impulso las sombras llegaron hasta James y Lily y ante el asombro de él se metieron en el cuerpo de la joven, haciendo que esta parase e hiciera que el muchacho se cayera.

-Lily vámonos, estamos en peligro.-dijo él tirando de ella.

Pero no respondía. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos como si no mirase a nada y su cara tenía una expresión triste. De repente su respiración se volvió lenta y su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse. Toda la hierba de su alrededor comenzó a tener escarcha y a quebrarse por el contacto con el suave viento. Una túnica de un negro transparente envolvió el cuerpo de Lily dándole un gran parecido a la parca. Una gran capucha le tapaba el rostro, dejándole ver solo los ojos, la nariz y la boca. James no podía comprender lo qué estaba pasando, confuso se acercó a Lily pero rápidamente retrocedió al sentir como se le estaba congelando el cuerpo. "Lily" la llamó con desesperación. "¡Tenemos que irnos!". Ella no le contestó, seguía allí inmóvil y sin dar signos de consciencia. James cogió su varita pero no supo qué hacer con ella, no quería herirla, pero tampoco dejarla en esa situación. En aquel momento llegaron sus tres amigos, que se habían dado cuenta de que James y Lily se habían quedado atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamó Sirius enfadado- Tenemos que ir…-Se calló de golpe, mirando a Lily.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Remus tremendamente sorprendido.

-No lo sé. Estábamos corriendo y las sombras nos han alcanzado y ha pasado eso.-respondió James atropelladamente.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron mirando atónitos a lo que debía de ser Lily. De repente, ella levantó la mano y señaló a los cuatro amigos. Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros y de su boca empezó a salir un vaho blanco. Los merodeadores intentaron sostener la mirada de Lily, pero comenzaron a tener la sensación de que la oscuridad de sus ojos les engullía.

-Vosotros, os arrepentiréis de lo que habéis hecho.-dijo una voz ronca y más parecida a la de un hombre.-Desde ahora en adelante sufriréis las consecuencias de vuestras acciones.

Después, un chillido que no parecía humano salió de la garganta de la chica, que se desmayó al instante.

Cuando despertó, Lily estaba en la camilla de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Estaba un confusa y sudada y no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra, señorita Evans?-preguntó una voz femenina que reconoció al instante. Era la enfermera Pomfrey.

-Bien, creo. ¿Qué hago aquí?-dijo Lily extrañada.

-El señor Potter le trajo anoche. Por lo que parece se desmayo y cayó por las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, torciéndose el tobillo.

Al tocárselo sintió una suave venda que le rodeaba todo el pie.

-No se preocupe se curará pronto. Ahora le voy a dejar sola, pero si necesita algo no tiene más que llamarme.-dijo la enfermera con una amable sonrisa en la cara

-Gracias.-murmuró Lily mientras intentaba recordar.

Las imágenes eran difusas pero se acordaba de haber ido a Hogsmeade para perseguir a Potter y sus amigos. Con bastante más esfuerzo, recordó haberse caído por el sótano y haber encontrado los dos tapices. Luego escuchó una voz e intentó encontrarla. Era en ese punto cuando empezaba a tener imágenes difusas y caóticas. Recordaba haber hablado con James y con sorpresa, paso por su cabeza una imagen en la que el chico le había cogido en brazos. "No puede ser" pensó ella incrédula ante el recuerdo de esa imagen.

Fue entonces cuando unos ruidos la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Eran los cuatro chicos seguidos de Dumbledore. Todos los merodeadores, menos Sirius, parecían sentirse tristes y culpables por algo. Lily se fijó en James. Normalmente le miraría a la cara y le haría un guiño, pero ahora parecía como si no quisiera mirarla. ¿Qué había pasado? Y, ¿por qué no recordaba algunos trozos de aquella noche?

-¿Qué tal estás, Lily?-preguntó Dumbledore mirándole a través de las gafas.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-respondió ella un tanto cohibida.

-Quería hablar contigo de lo que sucedió anoche. ¿Sabes qué ocurrió?

-Según la enfermera Pomfrey, me caí por las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas.-dijo intentando resultar convincente.

-Eso parece. Aunque es mejor que me cuentes lo que tú recuerdas.- comento el anciano director con voz dulce.

Pasaron unos minutos largos en los que Lily se debatió por decirle o no al director la verdad.

-Lo siento.-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.- Pero no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que ha pasado.

Dumbledore miró a Lily durante unos segundos, esperando a que dijera algo más. Mientras tanto la pelirroja intento no mirar a los ojos al director, ya que se sentía mal por mentirle y porque estaba segura de que si lo hubiese mirado seguramente le hubiera contado la verdad.

Al final fue la enfermera Pomfrey la que hablo primero:

-Director, creo que lo mejor es que la señorita Evans descanse y se recupere. Quizá así recuerde algo de lo que ha sucedido.

-Tiene razón, señora Pomfrey. Este no es momento para un interrogatorio.-dijo sonriendo.-Espero que te recuperes pronto Lily, Gryffindor te necesita si quiere ganar la copa de las casas este año.

Lily le respondió al comentario del director con una sonrisa tímida.

-En cuanto a vosotros chicos, me alegro de que por fin hagáis algo bueno para variar. Espero que esta siga siendo vuestra dinámica habitual.-comento el director aún sabiendo que eso nunca ocurriría nunca.

- Intentaremos hacer lo mejor para Hogwarts, director.- respondió Sirius con una amplia sonrisa de niño bueno.

Al ver a Sirius, el director no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al ver la interpretación de aquel Black, pensó que quizá si en otra vida no hubiese sido un mago, habría sido un buen actor. Después de que el director se fuera, tanto Lily como los merodeadores se quedaron en mirando hacia la puerta del enfermería.

-Gracias por no habernos vendido.-dijo Sirius sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirroja.

-No hay por qué.- respondió Lily

-Bueno. Nos alegramos mucho de que estés bien. Sobre todo James que no paró quieto en el cuarto.-La respuesta a esa frase fue un codazo de James.- Como vemos que ya estas más o menos bien, nos vamos de aquí que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

-Tranquilos, os podéis ir.-dijo ella de forma orgullosa ante el comentario del merodeador.

-Sí, sí señora.-respondió poniéndose la mano en la frente.- Pues eso, cúrate, ponte bien y ven a darnos la pelma lo más rápido posible.

-Imbécil-murmuró ella en voz alta sin darse cuenta.- Podéis iros cuando queráis.

-Pues adiós.-se despidió Sirius encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Adiós Lily, cuídate.-dijo Peter dándole una caja de ranas de chocolate.-Esto es de parte de todos.

-Gracias Peter. Y Remus y… James-susurró mirando a este último.

-No te esfuerces mucho, ¿vale?-la pidió Lupin con voz cohibida.

-Gracias.-dijo mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, pídelo.-se apresuró a añadir James aún con cara de culpable.

-Muchas gracias James. Gracias por todo.-le respondió pensando en la imagen de él y ella juntos.

-De nada.- contestó él un poco confuso.

Cuando Lily se quedó sola, se tumbó en la camilla y empezó a esforzarse en recordar. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía nerviosa y creía que lo que había pasado aquella noche era la razón de ello. Tenía la sensación de que las consecuencias de haber ido a esa casa no iban a ser buenas y que nada iba ser igual desde ese momento.

_Bueno, qué os ha parecido. ¿Está bien? ¿Está mal? ¿Está fatal? Si queréis dejarme un review y me comentáis lo que os ha parecido. Esta escritora novel os lo agradecería jajaja. ¡Espero vuestras respuestas pottermaniaco/as! _


	2. Sueños olvidados

_Y llegamos al segundo capitulo de esta historia. La verdad es que no me acuerdo cómo se me ocurrió este relato, pero de lo que sí me acuerdo es que estaba tan emocionada cuando empecé a pensar en ella que cualquier cosa que inventaba lo ponía en cualquier sitio. Así no me extraña que pudiera encontrar años después notas en lugares como apuntes de la universidad, en marca páginas de los libros que estaba leyendo por aquella época o en los borradores de los mensajes de mi viejo móvil. Y es que cuando a uno se le ocurre cualquier cosa, o lo apunta en cualquier cosa, o esa idea ira al rincón de los asuntos olvidados._

_Bueno no os voy a dar más la pelma, os dejo con la historia. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!_

**Empiezan los problemas**

_La oscuridad envolvía la entrada de la cueva. Una vez dentro sólo se escuchaban el eco de las gotas que bajaban por las estalactitas cayendo en el suelo. Mientras, una niña tanteaba con sus pequeñas manos la pared para seguir el camino. Tenía frío, pero quería buscar a sus padres, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que debían de haber vuelto para jugar con ella. Aunque la cueva estaba oscura, la niña no tenía miedo. Algo por lo que sus primos, muchos más mayores, se hubieran asustado, a ella le parecía estúpido y tonto. Aun así en aquella ocasión le hubiera gustado tener a alguien a su lado._

_Poco a poco y con sumo cuidado, fue bordeando obstáculos y eligiendo la ruta que tenía que tomar. Se sabía el camino de memoria, ya que era su rincón secreto, aquel en el que le gustaba jugar o llorar a solas. De vez en cuando, la pequeña llamaba a sus padres, pero la única respuesta que obtenía era el eco de su propia voz. Extrañada y un poco asustada, aunque nunca lo admitiría, empezó a andar más rápido, para conseguir ir a la cámara central de la cueva. Allí era donde estaba el gran tesoro, aquel por el que vivían y por el que estaban dispuestos a morir todos los miembros de su familia. La niña no entendía muy bien porque era tan importante ese objeto, pero el que fuera tan valioso hacía que quisiera estar junto a él y así convertirse en parte de ese destino familiar. Por eso eligió aquella cueva como su lugar especial._

_Cuando la pequeña dobló la última esquina del camino, pudo ver con gran alivió una tenue luz, que venía de la cámara. Poco a poco la claridad de aquel lugar fue descubriendo su aspecto. No medía más de medio metro, su piel era de color caramelo y tenía el cabello corto y oscuro. Al llegar a la entrada el resplandor del fuego dañó los ojos color esmeralda de la niña, impidiéndole ver la escena que se daba en aquel lugar. Después de que estos se habituasen a la luz de su entorno, la niña pudo ver lo sucedido. _

_El panorama era desolador, multitud de cadáveres se repartían por toda la cámara. Todos tumbados, con rasguños en sus cuerpos y algunos con manchas de color escarlata alrededor. Desesperada la niña gritó el nombre de sus padres, pero no hubo contestación. Rápidamente, empezó a buscarlos, pero las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos le nublaban la visión. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, no entendía por qué le había pasado eso. Después de ojear unos cuantos cuerpos, encontró el de su padre tendido boca arriba en la orilla del lago que estaba situado en el centro de la cámara. _

_Al ver a su padre en ese estado, con el cuerpo sucio y lleno de sudor y sangre una sensación de terror invadió el cuerpo de la pequeña. Temblando se acerco a él, se agachó y lo zarandeó con sus pequeñas manos, para "despertarlo". Tardó unos minutos en moverse, pero cuando fue consciente de que había alguien a su lado, giró su cabeza para mirarla._

_-Mara. ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo su padre con voz débil.-Vete, estás es peligro._

_-No veníais, así que de… de… decidí venir a buscaros para jugar.-respondió mientras sollozaba al ver el estado de su padre._

_-Mi pequeña.-susurro mientras le tocaba la cara con la mano, acariciándole en la mejilla con el pulgar.-No deberías haber visto esto. Esto no era para ti, tú no debías heredar nuestro destino._

_-¿Dónde están mama y Jade?-pregunto la niña temiendo que hubieran tenido el mismo destino que su padre._

_-No lo sé. Pasó muy rápido. De repente los ataques empezaron salir de todos los lados y las perdí._

_-Yo las buscaré.-dijo con la intención de levantarse, pero su padre le agarro de la muñeca._

_-Espera un poco.-susurró, ya casi sin aliento.-Hay algo que tengo que darte._

_Entonces su padre cogió la varita y puso su punta en la sien izquierda. Murmuró unas palabras que le resultaron incomprensibles a la niña y ante la sorpresa de esta un líquido plateado empezó a emanar de la sien._

_-Mara, coge la botellita que está en el bolsillo derecho de mi túnica y tráemelo por favor._

_La niña tanteó la túnica de su padre y saco de su bolsillo una botella de cristal alargada. Tenía esculpido el blasón de su familia. En él, aparecían dos bulldogs ingleses custodiando un cofre. Entonces se acercó a su padre y este depositó el líquido gris en el recipiente._

_-Cuídalo con tu vida. Este es uno de los tesoros de la familia.-dijo aferrándose con su mano a la botella y a las manos de su hija.- Busca en casa el cuadro de la abuela y levántalo. Ahí habrá más botellas. Eres valiente, y sé que las protegerás muy bien. Mama, Jade y yo, estaremos a tu lado, para ayudarte cuando nos necesites, aunque tú no nos veas. - añadió su padre secándole las lagrimas.-No llores. Vive, sé feliz, quiero verte siempre con una sonrisa en la cara y así, yo también estaré contento. Te quiero mucho mi niña. Has sido y serás siempre una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida._

_Al finalizar esas palabras, el padre de Mara murió, dejándola otra vez sola en aquella cueva._

-¡Papa!-gritó Lily.

Estaba sudada y respiraba entrecortadamente. Aquella era ya la séptima noche que se despertaba gritando. Desde que fue a la casa de Billie el loco, no hacía más que tener pesadillas. Las amigas de Lily estaban preocupadas pero cuando le preguntaban, ella respondía de que no pasaba nada, que solo eran malos sueños. Aún así, todo el mundo podía ver que el estado de salud de la chica era cada vez peor. Siempre estaba cansada y tenía unas ojeras marcadas. Pero lo que más le inquietaba a la gente, era que Lily estaba constantemente en su mundo. Cuando se le hablaba no hacía caso y normalmente se le tenía que volver a decir las cosas. Además, sus notas habían empeorado y los profesores también lo habían notado. Pero nadie, realmente casi nadie, sabía qué le pasaba a Lily.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mary con voz dormida y su larga melena morena desaliñada.- ¿Otra vez esos malos sueños?

-Sí.-contestó la pelirroja con cansancio.

-Lily, ¿por qué no me dices lo que te pasa? Y ni me digas que no es nada porque no me lo creo.

La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en contestar a su amiga:

-No me pasa nada. Son solo pesadillas, nada más.

-¿No crees que te sentirías mejor si compartieses de vez en cuando tus preocupaciones?- le pregunto la morena

-Lo sé.-dijo Lily mientras se levantaba.-Y te juro que te lo contaré algún día, pero hoy no estoy con ánimos.

-Nunca estás con ánimos.-comento Mary con cierto reproche.- Y eso es lo que más me fastidia.

Lily miró a su amiga. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación, una expresión que últimamente tanto Lily, como sus amigas compartían."¿Esto es por mi culpa?" pensó. Ella no quería hacer sufrir a nadie, y mucho menos a su amiga, pero no se veía capaz de contar lo que le ocurría. No sabía cómo decirles a los demás que a veces se sentía como si fuera otra persona y aquello le asustaba demasiado.

-Lily.-dijo Mary sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.-Sabes que me tienes para lo que sea. Así que da igual lo que me digas o lo que hagas, siempre me tendrás aquí para ayudarte.

-Gracias.-dijo Lily agradeciendo que Mary estuviese en aquel momento a su lado..

-Bueno, será mejor que nos levantemos.-añadió su amiga tirándole un cojín, que fue a parar a la cara de Lily.

-¡Ay!- dijo cuando el cojín choco contra su cara.-Despertemos también a las demás. -añadió tirando el cojín de Mary a una de sus compañeras de cuarto.

Después de aquello, una batalla de cojines y almohadas se desató en la habitación de Lily y sus amigas. Tal fue la contienda que se les pasó la hora del desayuno y llegaron tarde a su primera clase, la de pociones.

Cuando las chicas entraron a la clase, todo el mundo estaba ya de dos en dos junto a los calderos y con el libro en las manos. El profesor Slughorn, en cambio, estaba escribiendo la receta del día en la pizarra.

-Llegáis tarde-dijo el profesor mirándolas de reojo.

-Lo siento, nos distrajimos.-contestó Lily intentando parecer los más arrepentida posible.

-¡Jóvenes! Se distraen con cualquier cosa.-comentó el profesor sin apartar su mirada de la pizarra.- Ahora pónganse en parejas.

Cuando las chicas se disponían a ocupar sus respectivos lugares el profesor les detuvo.

-No, no, no. No he dicho que sea entre ustedes. Masterson, usted se pondrá con Reed. Stone con Black. Keane con Davidson. Paltrow con Lupin. Y Evans, usted con Saphiro.

Desilusionadas, las cincos amigas se separaron. Lily busco a su pareja, que resultó ser un chico bastante tímido de su misma casa.

-Bueno, hoy vamos a seguir con la poción vigorizante. Abran el libro por la página 245. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Si tenéis alguna duda, levantar la mano e iré a donde estéis.

Así, algunos con más convencimiento que otros, empezaron a hacer la poción.

Lily había leído esa parte del libro unas cuantas veces, así que no le pareció una poción difícil. Por ello y como estaba cansada después de otra mala noche, dejó que su compañero hiciera casi todo el trabajo.

De este modo, la pelirroja empezó a pensar en la pesadilla que había tenido. No sabía por qué pero este sueño había sido diferente. En los seis días que había tenido pesadillas, todas habían girado en torno a batallas entre diferentes magos por algún tesoro. Pero esta vez había soñado con la mujer del lienzo de la casa de Billie. Era más pequeña, pero era indudable que la niña del sueño y la mujer del lienzo eran la misma persona. "Qué infancia tan terrible" pensó Lily. No se imaginaba cómo se hubiera sentido ella, si toda su familia hubiera muerto. "¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?", se pregunto Lily. Sin nadie que la cuidase y sola en el mundo. También estaba el misterio del recuerdo que le había dado el padre a la niña y por lo que parecía no debía ser el único que poseía el hombre, ya que dijo que había más en el cuadro de la abuela. Realmente aquel sueño estaba plagado de aún más misterios y preguntas que los de los seis días anteriores.

La pelirroja estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su compañero le estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué? Lo siento no te estaba escuchando.

- ¿Puedes echar al caldero los higos secos pelados que están en tu lado?-preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Sí.-contestó Lily impresionada por la amabilidad de su compañero. La mayoría de la gente le contestaría mal, porque además de no hacer nada, ni siquiera estaba atendiendo.

Cuando Lily tiró lo que tenía en la mano al caldero, el contenido se volvió de color naranja, luego morado y después a un verde que tenía muy mala pinta. En pocos segundos el contenido del caldero explotó por toda la clase, haciendo que algunas de las chicas gritaran del asco, cuando el pringue cayó a sus túnicas.

-¡Pero quién ha hecho esto!-gritó el profesor lleno del pringue verde.

Cuando Slughorn buscó a los causantes, se sorprendió al ver que uno de ellos era Lily.

-Lo sentimos.-dijeron los dos jóvenes.

-No me lo esperaba de ti, Lily.-manifestó Slugorn decepcionado.- Como castigo, tú y Saphiro limpiareis la clase. Ya me encargare de decírselo a vuestros respectivos profesores. Los demás podéis iros, ya que es imposible dar una clase ahora.

-Profesor.-se adelanto Lily- Por favor, no culpe a Saphiro, yo he sido la que ha echado el ingrediente que no era. Si alguien merece un castigo soy yo.

-Lily...-murmuró Slughorn negando con la cabeza.-No se qué te pasa últimamente pero estas muy distraída en tus estudios, si tienes algún problema resuélvelo cuanto antes para que puedas volver a hacer de forma magnífica tus trabajos.

Después de sopesarlo durante unos segundos, el profesor de pociones respondió a la petición de la pelirroja:

-De acuerdo. Lily sigues castigada y además después de la comida harás la poción de hoy. Te esperare en mi despacho. Saphiro tú te puedes ir.

Poco a poco los alumnos se fueron del aula a limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa. Mientras el profesor Slughorn fue al armario y cogió una escoba casi nueva y se la dio a Lily.

-No utilices la magia, Lily. Espero que mejores tu actitud en las próximas clases. Por favor.-dijo entre una advertencia y una súplica, ya que al profesor no le hacía gracia castigar a su alumna favorita.

Durante las horas restantes de la mañana Lily limpió a conciencia la clase de pociones, primero pasó la escoba, después lavó los calderos, a continuación ordenó los armarios, que falta les hacía, y por ultimo fregó toda el aula. Cuando acabó, la chica estaba cansada y tenía hambre, pero estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que había hecho. Al ver el reloj, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba a tiempo de comer algo así que recogió las cosas, tomó los libros, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al gran comedor. Para alivio de la pelirroja, sus amigas estaban todavía allí, al igual que los cuatro merodeadores. Cuando Lily pasó frente a ellos, vio como James la miraba, pero cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron éste volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.Fue entonces cuando Lily decidió que después de la clase privada de pociones hablaría con los merodeadores. Pero primero comería, ya que las tripas les estaban rugiendo.

-¡Lily!-le saludó Pepper alegremente, haciendo que pareciera más niña de lo que parecía.

-Hola chicas.-respondió ella sentándose a la vez que ponía algo de comida en el plato.

-¿Qué tal la limpieza?, ¿Lo has dejado todo bien limpio?-dijo Mary.

-Claro. Aunque pensaba que me quedaría una eternidad. Aquello estaba realmente sucio, no sé que hacen los elfos domésticos cuando limpian esa clase.-respondió ella con un largo suspiro.

-Cuando quieras limpias mi baúl.- bromeó Jane Jane Paltrow, otra de las amigas de Lily.

-Pero que graciosas sois. Ya me gustaría veros con la escoba y la fregona.-contesto Lily.

-Sí, yo pagaría por ver a Pepper.-añadió Jane.

Todas las chicas menos la aludida se rieron.

-Que no tengáis elfos domésticos no es mi culpa.-dijo ella indignada.

Las chicas rieron aún más con la respuesta de Pepper. Por unos segundos Lily desvió la mirada hacia los cuatro chicos. Para su sorpresa, las miradas de ella y Remus se cruzaron. Sin saber qué hacer, si seguir mirando o apartarla, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue dedicarle una sonrisa, a la que él respondió.

Las chicas se pasaron el resto de la hora de la comida entre risas y cuchicheos. Cuando acabaron de comer se levantaron para dirigirse a la sala común, ya que ese día no tenían más clases. Mientras andaban entre las mesas una conversación les llamó la atención.

-Tío, que suerte he tenido hoy en pociones, gracias a que han llegado tarde me ha tocado de compañera Pepper la tetona. Casi no me he podido concentrar en el libro.-dijo Sirius con sorna.

-Mira que eres bestia, Canuto.-declaró Remus con una sonrisa.

-Ya pero no me dirás que no te has dado cuenta.-dijo Sirius mientras daba golpecitos con el codo a su compañero.

-¡Qué va! Lunático no se fija en eso, él mira más la personalidad.-añadió James entre risas.

-Te digo yo que dos tetas te harían cambiar de opinión.-añadió Sirius mientras tocaba unos pechos imaginarios.

En aquel momento Lily pudo ver la transformación de su amiga Mary. Primero puso cara de sorpresa, luego de ira y al final se puso tan roja como un tomate y explotó.

-¡Serás idiota!-gritó.- Cerebro de guisante. No sé que ven las chicas en ti pero deben de estar ciegas, para no ver lo subnormal que eres. –añadió señalando a Sirius y es que si había alguien que podía sacar el carácter que tenía Mary era Sirius Black.

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo nariz ganchuda?-preguntó el moreno sin siquiera mirarla.

-Estúpido Black-contestó ella sabiendo que eso lo enfadaría.-No tienes la suficiente inteligencia para ver lo que hay dentro y sólo miras lo de afuera, pobrecito.

-Hurraca, puede que no me fije en lo de adentro porque no hay nada que mirar.-y añadió mirándola de arriba abajo.-Y fuera tampoco.

Aquello hizo que se enfureciera más, tanto que intento abalanzarse hacía Sirius, pero entre Lily, Jane y Remus, que estaba a ese lado junto a Peter, consiguieron retenerla.

-Tu ríete, pero estate alerta porque algún día te voy a convertir en un ogro. Así serás tan feo por dentro como por fuera.

-Aún así sería más guapo que tú.-dijo él con indiferencia.

-Sirius cállate.-gritó Lily, que ya casi no podía retener a su amiga.

-Pelo zanahoria será mejor que controles mejor a la barracuda, amaéstrala para que se porte bien.-contestó levantándose al ver que James, fingiendo ser indiferente, también lo hacía.

-Lameculos. Perrito fiel, siempre al lado de tu amo Potter.-gritó Mary al ver como se marchaba.

-¡Guau!¡Guau!-ladró él con una sonrisa.- Ten cuidado, no sea que se te peguen las pulgas. No sabes cómo pican.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Sirius se fue del comedor con Peter y James. Remus se quedó en el comedor para contener a Mary que todavía tenía la intención de convertir en ogro a Sirius.

-Mary cálmate.- añadió Jane tirando del brazo de su amiga.- Será mejor que la llevemos al baño del segundo piso, a ver si allí se serena y deja de montar el espectáculo.

-Sí, tienes razón.-contestó Pepper que estaba todavía alucinada por lo que había pasado.

Así las cuatro amigas de Lily, se fueron al baño dejando a la pelirroja y a Remus solos.

-¿Me han dejado sola o me lo parece a mí?-preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-Sí, te han dejado sola.-contestó Remus riéndose.- No se habrán dado cuenta con el espectáculo, que han montado Sirius y Mary.

-Vaya dos. No me los imagino a los dos atrapados en algún sitio. Creo que serían capaces de derrumbar el castillo solo por no estar juntos en el mismo sitio.

Por un momento los dos se imaginaron la escena. Viendo la situación, los dos empezaron a reír sin parar. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que se calmaran.

-Sirius es un autentico capullo.-dijo Lily expectante de la respuesta de Remus.

-La verdad es que un poco sí.-contesto Remus, mientras Lily le miraba esperando otra respuesta.-Vale, es un capullo integral. Pero tiene algunas cosas buenas, solo que tu no las ves, porque no le conoces bien.

-Sí, muy al fondo.-comento la pelirroja dudando de lo que había dicho Lupin.- Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver qué tal esta Mary.

-Te acompaño, yo también tengo que ir por ahí.

Así, los dos compañeros se fueron del comedor. Durante el recorrido hacia los baños, hubo un silencio incómodo que el merodeador rompió.

-Lily, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con tono de preocupación.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ya sabes por qué lo digo.-contesto inquieto.-Después de lo que paso en la casa de Billie, estás muy extraña. La verdad es que nos asustaste bastante aquel día.

-¿Asustaros? No sé de qué me hablas.-dijo intrigada.

Remus tardó un tiempo en responder a la pelirroja porque no estaba muy convencido de si debía comentar algo de lo que sucedió aquel día:

-Lily, ¿no te acuerdas de las sombras?-pregunto él sorprendido.

Lily le miró extrañada, sin saber a qué se refería. De repente, como si hubiesen apretado un botón en su memoria, unas imágenes aparecieron en la mente de la chica. Se vio a ella perseguida por unas sombras en el claro del bosque donde estaba la casa de Billie. Vio como agarraba la mano de James, mientras intentaba correr con el tobillo torcido. Fue entonces cuando le embargó un sentimiento de miedo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndole desear ser más rápida. Las sombras se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que al final alcanzaron a Lily. Lo que experimento en aquel momento fue algo difícil de describir. De repente, le embargaron los sentimientos de otras personas que no conocía, personas que habían vivido años atrás y que habían sufrido a lo largo de su vida. Aquella sensación fue tan intensa que Lily se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

-¡Lily!-exclamó Remus asustado.

-¿Qué pasó aquel día?-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.- ¿Qué pasó cuando las sombras me poseyeron?

Remus se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Él y sus amigos sabían que Lily tenía lagunas mentales, pero tenían la esperanza de que recuperara los recuerdos tarde temprano sin que ellos le dijesen nada. Lupin le contó en resumidas cuentas lo que pasó.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes?-preguntó la pelirroja indignada.

-No sabíamos cómo hacerlo. Supuestamente James iba a hablar contigo hoy.

-Era como si…-dijo Remus.

-Como si no fuera yo misma.-acabó la pelirroja. Eso era lo que había sentido hace unos momentos.

-Lo siento.-susurró Remus.

Su cara estaba llena de preocupación. Lupin sentía que había fallado a sus amigos, por habérselo contado todo. Pero se sintió más culpable por no poder ayudar a la pelirroja, ella no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Tranquilo. No pasa nada.-dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida que calmó al chico.- Pero ahora será mejor que vaya a baño, sino las demás se van a enfadar.

Remus le ayudó a levantarse y otra vez hicieron la travesía hasta el baño de las chicas en silencio. Lily estaba abrumada por lo que le había contado Remus y deseo no haber seguido a los chicos aquel día.

-Remus, dile a los chicos que ya lo sé.-dijo Lily cuando llegaron a la puerta de los baños.- Por lo menos así estarán más tranquilos. Por lo menos James, de Sirius dudo que alguna vez estuviera mal.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estaré bien.-respondió de la forma más creíble posible.

-Vale -dijo él poco convencido.-Pero a la noche hablaremos todos del asunto. ¿Vale?

-Sí.-contestó ella mientras abría la puerta de los baños y se despedía de Remus.

El chico se quedó allí durante unos segundos meditabundo, pensando en que lo que les depararía el futuro. Pensar en aquello le hizo sentirse un poco angustiado.

Cuando Lily entró en los baños vio a sus cuatro amigas en frente de los grifos, hablando con normalidad aunque todavía se veía en la cara de Mary el enfado y en la de Pepper, la sorpresa.

-Hola. ¿Te has calmado ya, Mary?-preguntó Lily.

-Más o menos. Pero ha sido difícil convencerle de que no convirtiese a Sirius en ogro.-contestó Jane.

-Tía, Sirius se ha fijado en mi.-expresó Pepper de forma soñadora.

Todas menos Mary, se rieron de las palabras de Pepper. Desde que había ocurrido el incidente, había estado atontada, como en un sueño del que no quería despertar. El más guapo de los Gryffindor se había fijado en ella, aunque solo fuera por su busto.

-Ten cuidado con él. Es de ese tipo que salen con dos o tres a la vez.-dijo Karen Keane, la más callada de las cinco amigas.

Karen tenía razón, ahora mismo Sirius estaba saliendo con dos gemelas, una de Hufflepuff y la otra de Ravenclaw. Y ninguna de las dos sabía que salía con la otra. En esas artes Sirius era todo un maestro, por eso casi todos los chicos lo admiraban, mientras las chicas seguían queriendo salir con él, aún sabiendo lo que pasaría. No se sabe por qué, pero algunas mujeres creían que podrían cambiar a su hombre una vez salieran con él.

Después de un rato hablando con sus amigas, Lily miró el reloj. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que la pelirroja tendría que darse prisa para ir al despacho del profesor del profesor de pociones.

-Bueno me tengo que ir al despacho de Slughorn. Luego nos vemos y seguimos hablando vale.-se despidió la pelirroja-.

-Lilypot, acuérdate que luego me tienes que ayudar con el entrenamiento de quiddicth.-dijo Jane, que era cazadora de Gryffindor, tirándole a su amiga una muñequera para que se la pusiera luego.

La pelirroja la cogió al vuelo y se dirigió corriendo a las mazmorras. Cuando bajaba las escaleras hacia el despacho del profesor, se chocó con alguien y se le cayó la muñequera. Lo único que acertó a decir el muchacho fue un nervioso "lo siento" antes de irse corriendo. Lily recogió la muñequera y fue corriendo al despacho.

Dio dos golpes esperando una respuesta y a los pocos segundos la encontró. "Pasa Lily" dijo el profesor que ya la estaba esperando. El despacho de Slughorn era bastante acogedor. En frente de la puerta había un escritorio lleno de libros y papeles por corregir, además de una pluma y un tintero que parecían bastante caros. También tenía un mini bar con vasos y jarras de cristal fino, en el que guardaba los licores que le solían regalar antiguos alumnos y conocidos. Cerca de este, había un armario lleno de libros de diversa temática y delante de estos, fotos en los que aparecía él con los alumnos más destacados. Tardó poco en encontrar la foto de la fiesta del año pasado, en la que ella había sido retratada.

-Grandes personas y mejores magos.-dijo Slughorn por detrás de Lily.

-Buenas tardes, profesor.

-Buenas tardes Lily. Veo que otra vez te ha llamado la atención las fotos de los antiguos alumnos.-observó el profesor cogiendo la fotografía donde salía la pelirroja.

-Sí, hay personas muy importantes en estas fotos, es interesante verles en sus principios.-dijo observando las fotografías de los años interiores.- Profesor, siempre ha sabido rodearse de grandes magos y brujas.

-Sí.-susurro con un tono sombrío mientras miraba una foto de hace unos treinta años atrás.-Algunos haciendo más bien que otros.

Lily se sorprendió al ver el gesto del profesor, normalmente su cara era relajada y sonreiría, pero ahora estaba triste y con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Profesor está bien?-pregunto Lily.

-¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien. Será mejor que vayamos a hacer la poción de esta mañana.-contesto dejando la foto en su sitió y dirigiéndose al aula.

-Sí -dijo Lily.

Después de andar unos metros, llegaron al aula de pociones. Estaba tal y como lo había dejado Lily a la mañana, limpio y reluciente. Realmente había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡Vaya! Hace un poco de frio aquí. Sera mejor que empecemos cuanto antes y así acabaremos pronto. Lily hazlo como tú sabes -la animó el profesor.

-Sí -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Metódicamente sacó el libro y lo abrió por la página adecuada, luego cogió los utensilios que necesitaría y por último seleccionó los ingredientes. Con gran habilidad troceo las orugas y las dejó en un lado, limpio el cuchillo y se puso cortar las raíces de margaritas. Echó las dos cosas en el caldero con agua hirviendo y la poción adquirió un color naranjado. Después tomo el asfódelo pulverizado y echó unos gramos al caldero. Con una naturalidad sorprendente Lily preparaba la poción ante la atenta mirada del profesor, que por fin en una semana, veía a su mejor alumna haciendo la poción como Merlín mandaba. No tardó mucho en echar al caldero casi todos los ingredientes, en su justa medida y adecuado orden. Lo único que le faltaba eran los higos secos pelados. Cuando busco donde los había dejado se dio cuenta de que solo tenía uno y como mínimo necesitaría tres para que la poción surtiera efecto, así que se fue al armario de los ingredientes a cogerlo.

Mientras Lily rebuscaba en el armario, el profesor Slughorn echó un vistazo a la poción. Estaba perfecta, tal y como esperaba, solo le faltaba los higos secos pelados para finalizar. Viendo que había uno preparado, el profesor lo hecho a la caldera. La reacción que hizo al meter el último ingrediente fue inesperada tanto para el profesor como para Lily, que en un principio no se entero de nada al estar lejos. La poción pasó de ser anaranjada a ser de un negro oscuro amenazador. De repente el contenido explotó tirando al profesor contra la pared, dejándole inconsciente. Lily se vio aplastada contra el armario por la fuerza de la explosión, que no había sido tan grande como para ser peligrosa pero sí para ser amenazante. Fueron unos momentos confusos en que los diferentes ingredientes en polvo del armario se mezclaron con el aire, haciendo que Lily estornudase. Por unos momentos Lily no fue capaz de ver ni respirar, pero cuando pudo estar más o menos bien, corrió hacia el profesor.

Cuando se acercó vio que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la cabeza de Slughorn, mezclándose con la pringue negra que había salido del caldero. Le tomó el pulso y vio que respiraba. Lo peor había pasado. Con cuidado le dio golpecitos en la cara para que despertase, pero no reaccionó. Después de unos minutos, la profesora McGonagall y otros profesores y alumnos aparecieron alarmados. Rápidamente asistieron al profesor y cuando preguntaron a Lily qué tal estaba, esta respondió que bien, aunque a los pocos segundos se desmayó por un bajón de tensión.

_¡Se acabo lo que se daba! ¿Qué tal lo he hecho está segunda vez? Alguna sorpresa os habéis llevado, ¿no? Y también alguna risa. La verdad es que de este capitulo, la parte que más me gusto escribir fue la de la discusión de Sirius y Mary. La verdad es que Sirius siempre me ha parecido un gran personaje cómico (aunque también tiene potencial dramático). Sobre Mary prefiero no decir nada, no vaya ser que se os diga más de lo que os tengo que decir jejeje. ¡Bueno, espero vuestras reviews! Un beso._


	3. Acontecimientos inesperados

_¡Ya estamos con el tercer capitulo! Bueno, realmente ahora sí es el tercer capitulo pero en mi primera etapa con esta historia, esto era la segunda parte del segundo capitulo. Lo que pasa es que me pareció un capitulo demasiado largo, así que decidí que lo mejor era dividirlo en dos, así no se os hará más pesado._

_Espero que os guste este capitulo y que sigais leyendo la historia. Aquí lo tenéis: _

**Volviendo a la enfermería**

_El viento soplaba fuerte, por lo que Mara apenas podía escuchar a los compañeros que viajaban con ella en las escobas voladoras. Llevaba bajo el brazo un cofre de madera y estaba decidida a protegerlo con su vida. Era importante que aquel objeto no cayera en manos inadecuadas, porque si no supondría la extinción de todo lo que existía. Eso era lo que le habían enseñado los recuerdos heredados por su familia. "El tesoro de la sabiduría. Miles de años de lucha, sufrimiento y secretismo por el bien de la humanidad." se dijo así misma Mara. Muchas de las generaciones de su familia habían vivido por y para salvaguardar ese cofre y la historia que venía tras ella. Mara, al igual que sus padres, también seguiría con la misión que les fue encomendada hace muchos siglos atrás. Por eso estaba en esa situación, escapando de aquellos que querían su poder. Estúpidos ignorantes, que no se daban cuenta de que aún siendo el mago más poderoso del mundo no podrían controlarlo._

_Mara dirigió la escoba a la derecha para acercarse al hombre que tenía más cerca y el que parecía ser el cabecilla de los demás._

_-Thomas, dentro de poco tendremos que virar. La casa de los Constanzzo está al oeste de Florencia.-gritó Mara._

_-Lo sé, pero para nuestra seguridad será mejor que demos un rodeo, no me extrañaría que nos estuvieran esperando. Giovanni y los demás te cubrirán por detrás, encima, abajo y en los laterales. Yo iré delante de ti. Toda precaución es mínima. _

_-Vale -dijo ella asombrada de la profesionalidad del hombre. _

_Había que admitir que era un hombre de confianza, ya que se lo había recomendado su tutor. Él se llamaba Ignatius y había sido el hombre que la encontró veinte años atrás en la cueva donde habían muerto sus familiares. Él la cuidó y educó de la mejor forma que pudo y le habló por primera vez de la misión de su vida. Ahora, Ignatius era demasiado viejo para ayudar a Mara en el traslado, pero su sabiduría siempre le ayudaría aunque él no estuviera presente._

_Tal y como dijo Thomas, los hombres se pusieron en posiciones y empezaron a avanzar más rápidamente. Mara estaba rodeada como si de un escudo se tratase. La travesía estaba siendo bastante tranquila, no habían encontrado ningún enemigo todavía._

_De repente, el hombre que estaba encima de Mara se cayó de la escoba sin vida. Mara le esquivó solo por unos centímetros. Subió la cabeza y vio a cinco personas a unos diez o quince metros de ella. Estaban vestidos de negro y con la varita en la mano._

_-¡Atacad!-grito Thomas, que se acercaba a Mara para protegerla. Unos siete hombres se dirigieron hacia los otros cinco. Mientras los cinco que quedaban se reunieron alrededor de Mara para formar un escudo._

_Diferentes luces cruzaron de un lado a otro, mientras los protectores de Mara con varita en mano los rechazaban y enviaban hechizos. Dos de ellos cayeron y los demás aumentaron la velocidad. Con esa velocidad la comunicación se hizo más imposible. Mara solo escuchaba palabras sueltas de los hombres que le rodeaban. "Ojala pudiera coger mi varita" pensó ella, pero no tenia manos, la izquierda dirigía la escoba y con la derecha cogía el cofre. Viraron bruscamente a la izquierda y se metieron en un bosque poco denso, pero que sería suficiente para poder despistarlos. Con gran destreza esquivaron los arboles._

_-Vosotros a la izquierda, Mara, Charles y yo a la derecha nos encontraremos al final del bosque.-gritó Thomas._

_Así el grupo se separo y los perseguidores también lo hicieron. El grupo de Mara se detuvo en un árbol a esperar que los seguidores pasaran por ahí. Cuando pasó el primero, un ataque de Charles le tiró de la escoba. A los pocos segundos pasaron otros dos que fueron abatidos por los hechizos de Thomas y Charles. Viendo que no pasaba nadie más, se imaginaron que esos serían los perseguidores que habrían ido por su lado, así que reanudaron el viaje._

_Pero aún quedaba otro escondido entre los arboles, y cuando vio que Mara y sus acompañantes no estaban en guardia atacó. El primero en ser alcanzado por un hechizo fue Charles, que se desplomo hacia el suelo. Mara y Thomas aumentaron la velocidad, pero el enemigo les seguía de cerca enviándoles hechizos cada dos por tres. Por suerte Thomas los rechazaba con bastante soltura. Aún así un hechizo llegó a su escoba y le quemó la parte de atrás desequilibrándole por unos momentos. Unos momentos que el enemigo aprovechó para derribarlo. Mara se quedó sola. Intentó coger la varita del bolsillo derecho de su túnica, pero un hechizo la alcanzó._

-¡No!-grito Lily.

Aquello fue como un flash-back, Lily se volvió a ver a ella misma en la enfermería, pero esta vez sí sabía que había pasado. Al recordar a su profesor de pociones, la chica se levantó rápidamente de la camilla pero unas manos le pararon.

-Señorita Evans. Tranquila. Ahora descanse.- dijo la enfermera Pomfrey.

-¿Dónde está el profesor?

-Está en San Mugo. Pero no te preocupes solo ha sufrido heridas leves. Pero por si acaso le han llevado allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba buscando ingredientes para la poción y de repente hubo una explosión.

-Según el director, alguien roció los calderos con mandrágora, al echar el higo seco pelado la mezcla hizo reacción. No se sabe quién pudo ser, pero se está investigando. Dumbledore me dijo que luego hablaría contigo.

-Vale -dijo ella dubitativa.

"¿Quién habrá hecho eso?" pensó Lily. ¿Acaso alguien querría matarla? ¿O el ataque iría para el profesor? Entre las pesadillas y el ataque que había sufrido, la pelirroja estaba cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Tendría todo aquello relación? ¿O se estaba volviendo loca? Cada vez se arrepentía más de haber hecho esa escapada aquel día.

De repente se escuchó un alboroto que venía de la puerta y cuando se levantó para ver qué pasaba, vio a sus amigas que venían acompañadas del director.

-¡Lily!-gritaron todas a la vez.

-Hola chicas.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué tal estás Lily?-pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa en la boca y rodeado por el grupo de chicas-.

-Bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza y algunas partes del cuerpo. Pero por lo demás estoy bien -respondió devolviendo la sonrisa al director.

-Mira que eres patosa.-le dijo Mary de forma cariñosa a la par que burlona.

-Hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti.-añadió Karen.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien. Aunque me gustaría saber, ¿Cuándo podre irme de aquí?

En ese momento las chicas y Dumbledore miraron a la enfermera. Esta se quedó unos segundos pensativa y respondió:

-Bueno, veo que está bien. Así que no veo impedimento para que la señorita Evans, vaya a la torre Gryffindor. Pero si se encuentra mal a la noche venga aquí inmediatamente.

-Gracias enfermera Pomfrey.-dijo Lily.

Entonces por la puerta apareció la profesora McGonagall, que tenía un mensaje para el director. Este citó a Lily en su despacho al día siguiente y, disculpándose ante las cinco amigas, dejó la enfermería. Ayudada por las demás, Lily recogió sus cosas de la mesilla de al lado de su camilla y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Durante la caminata, las cuatro amigas le contaron a la pelirroja cómo habían oído la explosión y cómo los profesores habían bajado a las mazmorras. Cuando los vieron a los dos, decidieron llevar al profesor Slughorn a San Mugo y dejar a Lily en Hogwarts, ya que solo tenía rozaduras y moratones. En el camino, las chicas tuvieron que hacer unas cuantas paradas, ya que la gente le preguntaba a Lily qué tal estaba.

-Menudo día.- soltó Jane.

-Pues sí.-dijo Lily.

-No me creo que haya pasado esto en Hogwarts. Este es el lugar más seguro del mundo. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir semejante accidente?-añadió Pepper.

-Sí, un accidente.-susurró Lily pensativamente. Cada vez estaba más segura de que eso había sido un incidente fortuito.

De repente todas se quedaron calladas. Aunque Lily no lo supiera, no era la única que creía que lo ocurrido ese día no había sido un accidente. Ahora mismo circulaban por la escuela rumores que decían todo lo contrario, algunos de ellos culpaban a ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Voldemort, aunque según sabían sus amigas, no había razón para que él atacara a Slughorn.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos cuentes tu ver…-dijo Mary a su amiga sin acabar la frase, pues vio como James y los demás se acercaban.

Las cuatro amigas miraron hacia la dirección que miraba Mary.

-Hola -dijo Remus.

-Hola chicos.-contestó Lily.

Remus era el que más cerca estaba de Lily y sus amigas. Detrás de él estaban James y Sirius. Detrás de ellos dos estaba Peter, que al ver que Lily le miraba le dedico una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

-¿Qué tal estas?-siguió hablando Lupin.

-Bien. La peor parte se la ha llevado el profesor. Espero que no tenga nada grave.-comentó preocupada.

-Seguro que está bien. Volverá en un visto y no visto.-le animó Peter.

-Sí, ya veras.-dijo James intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.- Seguro que Slughorn, en su vida como profesor de pociones, habrá pasado por peores situaciones. Sobre todo teniendo como alumno a Canuto.

-Oye, que yo sepa he tenido mejores notas que tú en pociones.-dijo Sirius ofendido.

Aquello provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Lily y por primera vez agradeció una broma de esos cuatro. Realmente aquellos cuatro sabían cómo relajar el ambiente.

-Bueno-dijo finalmente James ante el silencio que se había formado.- Si alguna vez necesitas algo, no sé algún apunte, el libro de pociones o una clase particular de Sirius.

-Será al revés.-comentó Mary cortando a James.

-Ya sabes dónde estamos.-concluyó él como si no hubiese escuchado a la morena.

-Gracias -dijo ella respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no vaya a ser que vomite aquí mismo.-declaró Sirius, soltando un bufido al ver la escena.

-Tan suave como un estropajo.- expresó Mary sin tener respuesta de Canuto.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a la sala común, no vaya a ser que esto se convierta en algo peor que un enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.-dijo Jane cogiendo del brazo a Lily y Mary.

Justo después Sirius empezó a burlarse de James, repitiendo lo que había dicho James antes con voz afeminada.

Después de aquello, las cinco amigas se encaminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor comentando lo que había pasado minutos antes. Cuando llegaron a la sala común las personas que estaban allí le preguntaron a Lily que tal estaba. Esta les respondió de la mejor forma posible, ya que estaba cansada y cuando vio que nadie más le haría preguntas, se recostó en el sillón que había frente a la hoguera y que esa noche estaba vacío. Sus cuatro compañeras hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Al fin!-dijo Lily con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora que me acuerdo. ¿No nos tenias que contar tu versión de lo ocurrido?-preguntó Mary.

-¿En este momento?-respondió Lily, que al abrir sus ojos vio a como las miradas atentas de sus amigas se dirigían a ella. Desganada y sin ver una salida posible, la pelirroja contó lo que le había pasado.

-Vaya. dijo Karen.-Menos mal que no ha pasado nada grave.

-Eso díselo al profesor Slughorn-contestó sarcásticamente Jane.

-Espero que este bien.-murmuró Lily preocupada.

-No te preocupes, seguro que para la próxima semana está aquí como siempre -dijo Mary intentado animarla.

Lily al ver como su amiga intentaba que no se preocupase, disipó los pensamientos malos de su cabeza e intentó hablar de otro tema.

-Por cierto Jane, siento no haber podido ayudarte con el entrenamiento. Toma ya no necesitaré esto.- metiendo la mano en la bolsa sacó la muñequera que le había prestado Jane.

-Tranquila. Mientras estabas en la enfermería le pedí a Jason Mcgregor, el capitán de Ravenclaw, que me ayudara con eso.

"Pero mira que es rápida para lo que quiere." pensaron las cuatro amigas al ver la rapidez con la que había encontrado un sustituto.

- Muy bien escogido.-dijo Pepper con entusiasmo.-Has elegido al tío más buenorro de Ravenclaw.

-Y también es uno de los mejores jugadores de la escuela.- comentó tímidamente Karen.

-Bueno y eso también.-añadió Pepper como si le diera poca importancia.

Lily y Mary se miraron una a la otra y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, ya que sabían que para Pepper solo había dos tipos de chicos en Hogwarts: los que eran guapos y los demás.

La alegría no les duró mucho ya que la profesora McGonagall entró a la sala común. Buscaba a alguien con la mirada, algo que se le hizo particularmente difícil con tanta gente en la sala. Aún así al final encontró a la persona que buscaba.

-Señorita Evans. Vengo a informarle de que el director estará esperándola mañana en su despacho a las cuatro de la tarde para hablar con usted del incidente de hoy.

-Gracias profesora. Llegaré puntual a la cita.

-Eso espero.-contestó la profesora y, echando una severa mirada a las chicas se dirigió a la salida.

Antes de que llegara al hueco donde estaba el cuadro de la señora gorda, la profesora recordó algo.

-Señorita Evans.-dijo en alto la profesora señalándole que se acercara.- Ya que es usted la prefecta, encárguese de poner este aviso en el corcho.

-Sí profesora.-contestó ella cogiendo el trozo de pergamino.

Cuando McGonagall se marcho, sus cuatro amigas se acercaron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pone?-preguntó Mary.

La rodearon y Lily leyó en voz alta.

"Debido al acontecimiento ocurrido hoy, el profesor Slughorn estará de baja durante un mes, para descansar y recuperarse. Mientras tanto ya hemos asignado un sustituto para esta materia y empezara a impartir las clases el próximo lunes, por lo que les aconsejo que los deberes que haya enviado el profesor anteriormente estén hechos para entonces.

Atentamente. Albus Dumbledore."

Después de leer la nota, Lily la puso en el corcho, tal y como le había dicho la profesora. "Un mes." pensó la pelirroja. Al final las heridas no habían sido tan graves como ella pensaba y el profesor solo estaría fuera un mes. Por fin en todo ese tiempo, Lily empezó a tranquilizarse.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a la cama.-dijo Mary bostezando.

-Sí, ya son las doce y media. Además mañana tengo un partido importante que jugar.-añadió Jane mientras se dirigía a el sofá con las demás para recoger sus cosas.

-Pero si es viernes, no os apetece quedaros un poco más.-suplicó Pepper, que miró a Lily esperando que la ayudase, ya que esta era la que tenía el mejor don de la persuasión de las cinco amigas después de Jane.

-Yo también estoy cansada, pero seguro que Karen se queda un poco más.-dijo Lily.

-No es que no quiera quedarme, pero yo también estoy cansada.-susurró Karen como si esperara una reprimenda de Pepper por no quedarse.

-Vale. Vamos a acostarnos.-se resignó Pepper sabiendo que había sido vencida por sus cuatro amigas.

-Oye, ¿Alguien ha visto mi muñequera? Pensaba ponerme esa mañana, y echar a lavar la otra-preguntó Jane, buscando frenéticamente por todas partes.

Las cuatro al ver que el nerviosismo empezaba a adueñarse de la cazadora, la ayudaron a buscar la muñequera. Según ella la había dejado en el sofá grande en el que estaban Mary, Karen y ella, pero en un descuido había desaparecido por arte de magia. Las chicas miraron debajo de los cojines y nada, echaron un vistazo alrededor de los sofás y tampoco, solo faltaba mirar debajo de los sofás y fue allí donde lo encontraron.

- Aquí está.-gritó Jane al encontrar el preciado objeto en la butaca donde había estado Lily antes de que viniera la profesora McGonagall.

-Bueno ya que hemos encontrado el dichoso objeto, ¿Nos podemos ir a la cama?-preguntó Mary malhumorada mientras bostezaba.

Con paso ligero las cinco amigas se fueron a la habitación. Allí se pusieron los pijamas, apagaron las luces y hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que se quedaron dormidas, todas menos Lily, que todavía seguía dándole vueltas a las cosas que habían acontecido recientemente.

**El diario **

Nadie podía negar que esos últimos días habían sido realmente raros, con los sueños, los despistes y el accidente, o lo que fuera. Su vida había sido siempre tranquila y segura, así lo había decidido ella, pero de repente se había vuelto complicada y estresante. "Todo se fue al garete aquel dichoso día" pensó ella. Por un instante deseo no haber perseguido nunca a los merodeadores, quizá así nada hubiera ocurrido.

Fue entonces, cuando cruzó por su mente aquel instante en el que James le había agarrado en el prado. No sabía por qué había recordado eso, pero ahora lo tenía clavado en la mente. Por primera vez, vio con claridad el momento, cada detalle y cada gesto de James hacia ella. Tenía que admitir que el chico le había sorprendido, ya que dejo de lado su actitud de capullo integral que se mete con la gente. Quizá, pensó Lily, tenía una imagen equivocada de él. Quizá, mereciera una oportunidad. Al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando eso, desechó ese pensamiento ya que lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tener la distracción de un chico.

Viendo que seguía sin tener sueño, la pelirroja decidió hacer algo que, por lo menos, le distrajera. Después de estar unos minutos pensándolo, se le ocurrió la idea de plasmar todos sus sueños en una libreta, para no olvidar ningún detalle, ya que en su interior sabía que aquello que soñaba era de suma importancia, aunque no supiera por qué. Cogiendo de su mesilla un diario sin empezar que le había regalado Pepper de su viaje veraniego a Francia, una pluma y un tintero negro y se dirigió a la sala común que ya estaba desierta. El lugar que eligió para sentarse fue la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana, para así aprovechar la blanca luz de la luna creciente. Acomodada en la silla, abrió el diario y empezó a escribir frenéticamente. Algunas veces dibujaba paisajes o personas para ilustrarlo mejor y cuando se tenía que referir a alguien utilizaba la primera letra de su nombre en vez de ponerlo entero. Pronto la pelirroja se vio sumida en la escritura y el dibujo, sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba.

**Un partido con sorpresa**

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el sol había aparecido sobre las montañas llenando la sala de un suave color amarillo palo. Lily miró a su alrededor, vio que sus compañeros más madrugadores ya se habían levantado. Con un gesto de cabeza los saludó y se metió de lleno otra vez en la escritura. Ya casi había acabado con la narración de su último sueño, y tenía muchas ganas de poder acabarlo.

Justo cuando acabó de escribir las últimas palabras, apareció por las escaleras Jane como una moto. Ya se había vestido para el partido y tenía la escoba apoyada en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Jane! –grito Lily saludándole con la mano.

-Lily. Ya decía yo que no te veía en la cama. ¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan temprano?-habló muy rápidamente.

-No podía dormir, así que me vine aquí para entretenerme un rato.

-Ya somos dos. Me he despertado y me he puesto tan nerviosa que he empezado a andar de un lado para otro. Al final Mary me ha echado del cuarto.

"No me extraña" pensó Lily, ya que cuando Jane se ponía nerviosa (casi siempre cuando había partidos de quidditch) podía resultar bastante pesada.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Jane al ver el cuaderno de Lily.

-Nada. Historias mías.- respondió ella tapando el cuaderno con disimulo.

Al hacer ese gesto Jane entendió que aquello era un asunto que su amiga quería guardar para sí misma. Queriendo respetar la intimidad de la pelirroja, la cazadora no insistió en el asunto y se marcho a desayunar y repasar el plan de jugadas.

Después de asegurarse de que su amiga se había ido, Lily miró el diario y le agradó el resultado de lo escrito y dibujado, por lo que por fin se pudo levantar de la mesa y desentumecer la mano y las piernas. Mientras se estiraba entera, miró al reloj que había en la sala y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía tiempo de darse un largo chapuzón en el baño de los prefectos, así que recogió todas las cosas de la mesa y se encaminó a su habitación.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo intentó no hacer mucho ruido al entrar en el cuarto y rebuscar las cosas en su baúl. No le costó mucho tiempo encontrar una falda verde y una camisa de color marrón entre toda su ropa. Después de coger la ropa interior y sus zapatos marrones favoritos, la pelirroja se pregunto en qué lugar podría poner el diario, para que las cotillas de sus amigas no lo leyeran. Fue entonces cuando Lily decidió, que la mejor opción era el cajón con cerradura que estaba en la parte derecha de su cama. Rebuscando en la mochila encontró la llave y con un sonido seco abrió el cajón, metiendo dentro el cuaderno. Por desgracia, Mary solía tener el sueño poco profundo por lo que el sonido del cajón al cerrarse la despertó para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

-¿Lily eres tú?-dijo con voz adormilada.

-Sí. Sigue durmiendo que aún no es hora de levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño de los prefectos a ducharme.

-Ah vale -finalizo Mary dándole la espalda a su amiga.

Con cierta rapidez para no despertar a las demás, Lily se puso la túnica para tapar el pijama de color azul que tenía puesto y se peino de la forma que pudo en la oscuridad.

El camino hacia el baño fue realmente tranquilo, poca gente caminaba a esas horas por los pasillos, así que no tuvo que disimular que llevaba el pijama debajo de la túnica. Cuando llegó al baño, este también estaba vació. Lily había ido muchas veces a ese sitio, pero siempre le sorprendía la belleza de sus mármoles blancos, su piscina y sus fuentes. En aquel lugar siempre se podía sentir en paz.

Antes de desnudarse, la pelirroja abrió los chorros para que la bañera se fuera llenando. Para esa ocasión eligió abrir los grifos que contenían jabón de color verde, azul y morado. Mientras se desnudaba, canturreaba una vieja canción que su madre ponía siempre en casa, era una melodía agradable y melodiosa que se amplificaba por todo el cuarto. Después de comprobar que el agua estaba a una buena temperatura, Lily se metió en la bañera y empezó a hacer espuma moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro. "No hay nada mejor que esto" pensó ella, mientras se apoyaba en el borde y cerraba los ojos. Fueron unos minutos mágicos, en los que la mente de la pelirroja permaneció en blanco.

Después de estar unos veinte minutos en la gigantesca bañera y al ver que sus dedos ya estaban arrugados, Lily decidió poner fin a su baño. Con tranquilidad se fue poniendo la ropa y guardando la sucia en la mochila. Cuando salió del baño, pudo comprobar que los pasillos se habían ido llenando de gente y se pregunto qué hora sería. Miro el reloj y se sorprendió del largo tiempo que había estado bañándose. Por ello, apresuró los pasos hacía la torre de Gryffindor para reencontrarse con su amigas.

Allí estaban Pepper, Mary y Karen terminando de vestirse en su cuarto. Al ver el ritmo que llevaban, Lily les metió prisa ya que sabía que Jane les estaría esperando nerviosa en el comedor. Mientras la pelirroja sacó el diario que tenía bajo llave y lo metió en el bolso. Cuando las cuatro amigas llegaron, les sorprendió ver que su amiga estaba con el capitán de Ravenclaw y para colmo no estaba nerviosa sino que sonreía. Cuando Jane vio a sus amigas se despidió alegremente del chico y se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

-¡Enhorabuena!-dijo Pepper animadamente.

Jane le hecho una mirada seria a su amiga.

-Lo dices un poco más alto y creo que se enteraría hasta un sordo.-comentó Mary.-Me alegro de que estés mejor.

-Siento lo de antes.-se disculpo Jane.-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir que Potter nos ha dicho que estemos antes del partido en los vestuarios. Luego nos vemos -finalizó ella cogiendo la escoba y dirigiéndose a los vestuarios.

-Además de que nos metes prisa para venir a desayunar, coge se va.- dijo Mary mirando a Lily.

-Por lo menos no está nerviosa. Ya sabemos cuál es el remidió de Jane para el nerviosismo.- añadió la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Y el de Pepper.-susurró Karen tímidamente.

Al oír aquello las dos amigas se rieron, mientras Pepper haciéndose la herida se sentó en la mesa de los Gryffindor. La hora del desayuno paso rápidamente para Lily y sus amigas y pronto llegó la hora de ir a coger un buen sitio en el estadio.

El partido de aquel día era Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Por suerte para los jugadores, el día era bastante soleado, además de poco caluroso y el viento casi ni se notaba. Las chicas eligieron las filas del medio para ver la competición. Después de unos minutos el estadio se lleno completamente de personas con colores que iban del rojo y dorado de Gryffindor a amarillo y negro de Hufflepuff. Los comentaristas como siempre fueron dos chicos de Gryffindor llamados Elah y Corvin.

El partido no tardó mucho en empezar y cuando los jugadores salieron al campo, los vítores y la algarabía comenzaron. Los comentaristas dijeron uno por uno los nombres de los participantes, poniendo más atención en el capitán de Gryffindor. Cuando lo presentaron, los vítores de los Gryffindor subieron de tono y un grupo nutrido de chicas chillaron su nombre. Al ver esto, Lily no entendió porque James no escogía una de esas chicas en vez de ella, por lo menos así el "amor" sería reciproco.

Después de la presentación, la profesora Hooch abrió el baúl de las pelotas y dio comienzo al partido con un pitido de su silbato. James fue quien cogió el quaffle y se precipito con rapidez a la portería contraria seguido por Jane y el tercer cazador, Norman. Los primeros puntos no tardaron en llegar para el equipo de Gryffindor. Aún así, los jugadores de Hufflepuff no se dieron por vencidos y empezaron a contraatacar, utilizando la estrategia de adelantar a dos cazadores y dejar más atrás al tercero, para que fuera este el que rematara la jugada. Al principio la jugada surtió efecto, pero James sabía muy bien contrarrestar está técnica.

Hacía la mitad del partido el equipo de Gryffindor llevaba una ventaja de más de cien puntos y no estaban dispuestos a quedarse con esa puntuación. Después de que el capitán de Hufflepuf metiera un gol en la portería contraria, James cogió la quaffle que le dio el portero y se adelanto esquivando las bludger, mientras tenía por delante a Norman y por detrás a Jane. Cuando James llegó a la mitad del campo, le pasó la quaffle a Norman. Entonces Jane aceleró su vuelo y Norman le pasó la pelota para que esta la metiera por el aro, aunque eso solo era una estrategia para confundir a los contrarios pues Jane se la iba a pasar a James para que lo lanzara él. Pero algo ocurrió, pues en vez de eso, esta aceleró más de lo debido, lo que hizo que James y ella se chocaran estrepitosamente, sin que el chico pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando los dos jugadores chocaron el miedo se apodero de Lily y sus amigas, que vieron con incredulidad como los dos jóvenes caían al vacío inconscientes. Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore paró con un hechizo la caída de los dos jóvenes. Rápidamente los profesores y los amigos de James y Jane bajaron al campo de juego.

Minutos después del incidente, en el pasillo que había junto a la enfermería, la gente esperaba para saber que tal estaban los dos jugadores. Mientras en uno de los rincones del pasillo, había un cuaderno de color marrón, al que nadie hacía caso hasta que a alguien le llamó la atención. Extrañado cogió el cuaderno y lo abrió, pero no llegó a leerlo pues una voz le estaba llamando.

-Black, Dumbledore quiere verlo por un asunto urgente.-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

_¿Cómo os habéis quedado después de leer toda la historia? ¿Tenéis ganas de saber que ocurre? Bueno, intentaré que vuestra espera sea lo más corta posible, para que así podamos seguir disfrutando juntos de las historias de James, Lily y sus amigos. Si soy merecedora de vuestros comentarios, ya sabéis dejadme un review y os lo contestaré en el siguiente episodio. Un beso. _


	4. Duras decisiones

_Aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que este capítulo tiene algo de importancia para mí, porque gracias a él he vuelto a escribir con asiduidad. Bueno, no quiero enrollarme como en los anteriores capítulos, así que os dejo con la historia. ¡Qué os divirtáis y gracias por leerme!_

* * *

**Otra vez en la enfermería**

Pasaban los minutos y el nerviosismo de Lily, Remus, Mary, Peter, Pepper, Karen y los demás Gryffindors iban en aumento. Mientras los leones esperaban las noticias de sus jugadores, casi todos los alumnos de las demás casas disfrutaban del sábado sin mayor preocupación, solo algunas personas curiosas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se encontraban ahora mismo frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

Para aliviar los momentos de tensión, Lily paseaba de un lado a otro, ante la atenta supervisión de Karen. A su vez, Remus y Mary miraban a la puerta de la enfermería con la esperanza de que se abriese. Peter, en cambio, daba golpecitos rítmicos con el pie y Pepper se mordía las uñas, estropeando la carísima manicura francesa que se había hecho.

Habían pasado ya más de una hora desde que los dos jugadores habían sido llevados a la enfermería. Entonces la señora Pomfrey solo dejó pasar a madame Hooch y a la profesora McGonagall. Unos minutos después de esto, el director también entró en la habitación y desde aquel momento no se volvió a ver más movimiento fuera de la enfermería. Mientras los chicos esperaban a que alguien saliera y les notificara cómo estaban sus amigos, solo tenían un deseo: Que el accidente no hubiese sido nada.

Cuando al fin la señora Hooch abrió ligeramente la puerta, los seis amigos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

- ¿Qué tal están? – preguntó Remus, que fue el más rápido.

- Chicos tranquilizaros. Están bien, sólo tienen algunos huesos rotos y un esguince.- contestó la profesora de quidditch de forma calmada.

- ¿Podemos verlos? – inquirió Karen.

- Sí, pero sólo pueden entrar cinco personas por respeto a los demás enfermos.

Después de hablarlo, los alumnos de Gryffindor decidieron que Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary y Karen tenían que ser los que entrasen a ver los jugadores. Así que los cinco cogieron sus cosas para encaminarse a la enfermería. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en su bolso. Con nerviosismo, se agachó y vació todo el contenido en el suelo para asegurarse de que realmente había perdido el diario. "Mierda" pensó Lily cuando se cercioró de que sí había perdido el cuaderno.

- ¿Lily qué pasa?-preguntó Lupin, que había ido a comprobar por qué tardaba tanto.

- He perdido un cuaderno muy importante.-dijo ella, mientras frenéticamente buscaba en los distintos bolsillos de su bolso.

- Sí quieres te ayudo a buscarlo luego, pero ahora vamos a ver a James y a Jane.

Lily miró a Remus debatiéndose entre las dos opciones que tenía: Ir a ver a sus amigos y luego buscar el cuaderno o buscarlo ahora y después entrar a hurtadillas en la enfermería para ver a los dos jugadores. Al principio, la primera opción le pareció la más sensata, pero entonces un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría si aquel libreto caía en malas manos? No sabía por qué, pero Lily sentía que debía impedir que eso pasase.

- Remus dile a Jane y a James que iré luego a visitarlos, ¿vale? Diles que lo siento muchísimo y que ya les compensaré por irme ahora, pero tengo que ir a buscar el cuaderno.-le dijo Lily a su compañero con cierta culpabilidad

- Vale.-comentó Remus un tanto sorprendido.

-Gracias.-respondió la pelirroja mientras recogía todas sus pertenencias del suelo y las metía en el bolso.-Nos vemos luego y te debo una, Remus.-añadió mientras se iba hacía el campo de quidditch.

Después de ver desaparecer a Lily, Remus se junto con los demás chicos. Estos le preguntaron por la pelirroja y este contó lo que había ocurrido a la vez que entraban por fin en la enfermería, con Pepper ocupando el lugar vacante que había dejado su amiga.

Jane y James estaban en las camillas más alejadas de la puerta. El director estaba con ellos y los tres parecían tener una divertida charla. Cuando Remus y los demás se acercaron, vieron como James tenía rasguños en la cara y un esguince de tobillo. Jane, en cambio, se había llevado la peor parte, ya que tenía el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y un feo moratón en la barbilla. Al ver a sus amigos, Jane y James les dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

- Veo que al fin la enfermera Pomfrey os ha dejado entrar. – dijo Dumbeldore con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí, estábamos muy preocupados por ellos. – comentó Remus acercándose con Peter a la cama de James - ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Bien.- contestaron los dos a la vez.

- El golpe no fue tan fuerte como parece. Somos demasiado buenos como para que este accidente sin importancia nos saque de la competición.- dijo James, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Aquello hizo que Jane y los demás se riesen.

- Potter, tú siempre tan bromista- comentó Dumbeldore dando unos golpecitos en el hombro al capitán.- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.-añadió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Cuando el director se irguió completamente se quedó quieto un momento, como si estuviera pensando algo que tenía que decir.

- No se queden mucho tiempo- dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a Remus y los demás.- Sus compañeros tienen que descansar.

Los chicos asintieron y vieron en silencio como el director dejaba la habitación.

- ¿Dónde están Lily y Sirius?-prosiguió Jane al darse cuenta de la ausencia de los chicos.

- McGonagall ha llamado a Sirius porque Dumbledore quería hablar con el sobre no sé qué. Y Lily…-respondió Peter.

- Ha tenido que ido a buscar una cosa al estadio, pero ahora volverá.-comentó Remus.

Aunque a todos les pareció extraño que la pelirroja no pudiera esperar hasta después de la visita, nadie expresó su opinión.

- Por lo que veo los dos estáis bien.- comentó Mary.

- Sí. Al final no fue nada que no se pueda curar rápido. Así que estaremos listos para poder jugar contra Slytherin.- dijo la jugadora animadamente.

- Me alegro de que estéis bien.- susurró Karen.

- ¿Sabéis qué os paso?- preguntó Pepper por fin lo que todos querían saber.

- Según Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey, alguien hechizo la muñequera de Jane para que le diera una descarga eléctrica.- comentó James.

- De ahí que se me fuera de las manos la velocidad de la escoba. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde- señaló Jane.

- Para mí que ha sido alguien de Slytherin.-dijo con desprecio el capitán.-Saben que este año tenemos posibilidades de ganar y fijo que harían cualquier cosa para que eso no pasase.

La respuesta de James sorprendió a sus compañeros. Todos sabían que el quidditch era importante para los alumnos de las casas de Hogwarts, pero no hasta el punto de querer dañar a algún jugador para tener ventaja.

- Por suerte para nosotros, aquel que lo haya hecho le ha salido mal la jugada.-dijo Peter contento.

Los demás asintieron para expresar su conformidad.

- Por cierto, Dumbledore nos ha dicho que esto quede entre nosotros.-comentó la jugadora.

- Sí, hasta que no se sepa más sobre el asunto es mejor que no creemos un mal ambiente entre las casas con está noticia.-añadió James.

- Estoy segura de que si Amber se enterara, tendría la excusa perfecta para quemar la sala común de Ravenclaw.-comentó Pepper provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

Y es que todos sabían que Amber Murray, la bateadora de Gryffindor, había tenido un escarceo amoroso mal parado con el guardián de Raveclaw y que además tenía la extraña habilidad de provocar fuego con su magia.

- La verdad es que pagaría por ver eso.-dijo James cuando por fin puedo dejar de reirse.

- Sí.-añadió Peter, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de risa.

-Chicos, ya es hora de que os vayáis yendo.-dijo en voz alta la señora Pomfrey mientras atendía a un chico que se había provocado un sarpullido repúgnate en la cara.

Al oír eso, los chicos pusieron cara de fastidió ya que no querían irse tan pronto. Aún así y sabiendo que si desobedecían la enfermera desataría toda su furia sobre ellos, los chicos se despidieron de los dos jugadores.

- No arméis mucho revuelo y volved pronto a la torre.-dijo Mary.

- Tomad esto de parte de todos.-añadió Karen sacando una caja de ranas de chocolate que había cogido para merendar.

- Descansad mucho y no volváis loca a la señora Pomfrey, sino que queréis estar más por aquí.-bromeó Remus dándole a su amigo una palmadita en el hombro.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta.-contestó Jane sonriendo y mirando primero a Remus y luego a su capitán.

Como veía que las despedidas iban para largo, la enfermera se acercó al grupito y carraspeó para que captaran la indirecta. De este modo, los chicos cogieron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de que llegaran James gritó algo a Remus y a Peter.

- Por cierto, si encontráis a Sirius dadle una colleja de mi parte por no querer verme antes de irse con McGonagall.

- Tranquilo, lo haremos.-gritó Peter,-Pero no se lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes que a Sirius le chiflan demasiado las chicas, sobretodo las maduritas.

Aquel comentario provoco la risa de todas las personas que había en la enfermería, hasta la señora Pomfrey tuvo que contenerse para no reír ante esa ocurrencia.

**Interrupción**

"Idiota, más que idiota" pensaba Lily mientras buscaba el diario por debajo de los asientos del estadio. La pelirroja no sabía como no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba el cuaderno, teniendo en cuenta de que esté pesaba lo suyo. Aún así, ahí estaba buscándolo como una loca por todas partes, no fuese a ser que alguien le hubiese dado una patada sin querer y lo hubiera mandado a otro lado. Por ahora, la pelirroja solo había encontrado basura, un guante de color rojo, un libro de herbología y, aunque fuese extraño, también se topó con unos calzoncillos azules.

Después de pasar por encima de ellos con cara de asco, Lily se dirigió a la zona donde se sentaban los profesores, mientras miraba al suelo. Fue entonces cuando ella se chocó con alguien que llevaba la bufanda de Hufflepuff, haciendo que está tropezará y se cayera.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Espera que te ayude. ¿April eres tú?-preguntó Lily tendiéndole la mano y mirándole con cara de sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-se adelantó la Hufflepuff.

- Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti.

- ¿Está por aquí mi hermana?-preguntó cautelosa a Lily.

- No tranquila. Estoy sola, los demás están en la enfermería viendo a James y Jane.

- Vale.-contestó April más relajada.-Estoy buscando a Regulus, porque me tiene que ayudar con herbología. Normalmente lo suelo ver merodeando por aquí. ¿No lo has visto, por casualidad?

- No, lo siento. Puede que Dumbledore también llamara a Regulus, como ha hecho con Sirius.-comentó poco convencida de que fuese así.

- Vaya.-April parecía desilusionada.-Bueno, seguro que encuentro alguien que me ayude con esto.-añadió despreocupada y alegre.

Al ver la actitud de la Hufflepuff, Lily pensó que si no fuese porque sabía que April era la hermana pequeña de Mary, nunca se hubiese imaginado que estas dos chicas eran de la misma familia. Se podía decir al igual que los hermanos Black, Mary y April eran polos apuestos. Mientras que Mary era seria, madura y realista, su hermana pequeña era alegre, inocente y soñadora. Incluso en el aspecto físico tampoco coincidían mucho, ya que Mary tenía el pelo oscuro y las facciones marcadas, mientras su hermana tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y una cara más aniñada.

- Si quieres ya te ayudo yo con herbología, no es mi mejor asignatura pero creo que sabré ayudarte.-dijo Lily.-Aunque esto será mejor que no sé lo comentemos a Mary.-añadió la pelirroja sabiendo que sino su amiga echaría la bronca a su hermana por estar otra vez soñando despierta en sus clases.

Al escuchar esto April sonrió, dándole así un aspecto de niña mas que de una chica de quince años. Además de la sonrisa, la castaña obsequió a Lily con un fuerte abrazo al que respondió sin tanta fuerza como su compañera.

- Gracias Lily. Muchísimas gracias. No te arrepentirás. Lo cogeré todo al vuelo, ya verás.

- No lo dudo. Aunque tu hermana diga que eres una cabeza loca, sé que debajo de todos esos pajarillos que tienes hay una joven tan inteligente como tu hermana.-dijo la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo.

Aunque lo de los pajarillos en la cabeza molestó a April, ésta sabia que en el caso de Lily eso era una broma sin importancia entre amigas. Por ello, ella le respondió enseñándole la lengua.

- Me voy entonces.-comentó April.- ¿Cuándo quieres quedar?

- ¿Qué te parece si quedamos a las seis o así en la entrada de tu sala común y lo hacemos allí?

- Me parece genial. Entonces luego nos vemos, Lily. Gracias otra vez.

- De nada.-dijo la pelirroja.

Cuando vio que April se había ido por fin la pelirroja volvió a buscar al diario por los lugares que le quedaban del estadio. Primero fue a la zona de los profesores, pero allí no había nada de nada. Después fue a la zona donde había hablado con Benedict Hiddleston, prefecto de Ravenclaw, sobre los horarios de las guardias. Y nada de nada. Como Lily temía, no había perdido en cuaderno en el estadio, sino en otra zona de la escuela, lo cual era un mayor rompecabezas ya que esta no sabía si lo había perdido desde que salió de su cuarto o antes de entrar en el estadio.

Malhumorada, hambrienta y cansada, la pelirroja miró su reloj para darse cuenta de que eran casi las tres y media de la tarde. Tenía que darse prisa para ir a su habitación, cambiarse la falda, la cual había quedado manchada al tener que arrodillarse para buscar el dichoso diario, y comer, para poder llegar puntual a la cita que tenía con el director.

De este modo, Lily se encaminó a las escaleras de salida. Cuando ya estaba bajando los últimos peldaños, la pelirroja vio una silueta oscura agachada recogiendo algo. Al llegar donde estaba, ésta recogió un libro y se lo dio al joven, quien para sorpresa de la pelirroja era su antiguo mejor amigo, Severus Snape.

Al darse cuenta, Lily se sorprendió y por la cara que puso el chico, él también estaba sorprendido. Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, las caras de los dos ex amigos cambiaron completamente. Severus miró a Lily con un gesto de superioridad, mientras que ella le obsequiaba con una mirada dura de odio. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Lily siguió su camino con la cabeza bien alta, mientras su amigo actuaba como si esa escena nunca hubiese ocurrido, y recogía los papeles que se le habían caído al suelo.

De repente, como si alguien lo hubiese invocado, de las sombras apareció un joven rubio y de semblante serio, que sin duda era de Slytherin.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho Snape.-dijo este poniéndose al lado del chico, mientras miraba como Lily se iba.

Entonces Snape se levantó y un rápido gracias salió de su boca, mientras miraba con admiración y miedo a su compañero.

-Ahora entiendo lo que ves en ella.-comentó éste a la vez que miraba a la pelirroja y dibujaba una afilada sonrisa en su cara.

**El perro negro de la familia**

A varios kilometro de Hogwarts, ajeno de lo que le estaba pasando a James, Lily y los demás, Sirius se disponía a pasar uno de esos momentos que daría cualquier cosa por evitar. Éste se encontraba cerca de York, más concretamente en el cementerio de magos de Hartshadow, al cual habían ido todos los Blacks y demás magos de sangre "impoluta" para despedir a uno de sus camaradas. Mientras toda su familia se congregaba cerca de la lapida del fallecido, el merodeador observaba la escena apoyado en un árbol apartado.

- Mis queridos hermanos y hermanas de sangre pura. Robertus Blackstone, era ante todo un gran hombre que dio su vida valientemente por los verdaderos ideales mágicos.-dijo Orion Black con gran pesar, comenzando así con el discurso que tenía preparado.- Luchó por aquello que la escoria de este mundo corrupto nos quiere arrebatar. Combatió para que nuestra sangre no se emponzoñase con aquellos que son inferiores a nosotros. Sirvió a nuestro Señor con el único fin de que las generaciones venideras vean un mundo donde la magia sea de los magos puros y de nadie más. Él creía en la realidad de ese sueño y por ello, dio hasta su último aliento. Yo mismo pude comprobar lo buen compañero que era Robertus cuando coincidimos los dos en la gran casa de Slytherin. Allí cumplió con gran honor con sus deberes, de la misma forma que lo hizo con nuestra causa hasta su muerte. Desgraciadamente, vivimos en esta hora que nos hace sentir tristes y orgullosos a la vez, ya que tenemos que despedir a este magnífico compañero, pero tenemos la satisfacción de saber que aunque nos ha dejado, hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para servir a la causa. Por ello, creo que debemos honrar la memoria de nuestro amigo, haciendo que la pureza de la sangre sea una realidad tal y como él hubiese querido. Por mi parte, Robertus, haré todo lo posible para que aquello que de niños hablábamos en Hogwarts se haga realidad. Te echaremos de menos, compañero.- concluyó el padre de Sirius, apoyando la mano en la lápida y cerrando los ojos.

Después de acabar el discurso, el silencio inundó en el cementerio. Nadie quería decir nada más, porque todo se había dicho ya. Este silencio, solo se vio empañado por los sollozos intermitentes de algunos de los muchos asistentes. Sin decir nada, poco a poco las personas se fueron yendo y quedando solamente la familia Black.

- Y que otros sigan viviendo...- dijo Walburga Black detrás del velo negro con cara de asco.

Algunos de los Black asintieron mostrando su acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

- Nos lo pagaran.-escupió llena de oído Bellatrix Lastrange. Ella había sido una de las personas más afectadas por la muerte de Blackstone, ya que había sido su mentor y su mejor compañero dentro de los mortifagos. Además, ella estaba en la misión en el que lo mataron, pero por suerte para el asesino de este, no pudo llegar a tiempo a donde su compañero. Ni tampoco pudo ver el rostro de este, aunque lo que sí vio fue un tacón de mujer y una mano que agarraba una varita. Para Bellatrix Lastrange aquello ya era información suficiente para identificar a su objetivo cuando se topará con él. Estaba segura que cuando lo encontrase, desearía no haber nacido.

Viendo la ira que emanaba y sabiendo que era mejor aplacarla para evitar problemas, decidieron empezar el retorno a casa. Por delante iban Orion, Walburga, Cygnus, Druella y Bellatrix en silencio. En segundo plano estaban Narcisa y Lucius agarrados de la mano y Lucretia e Ignatius Prewett, que se susurraban cosas al oído. Detrás de ellos, Alphard y su sobrino Regulus hablaban con entusiasmo de un libro de herbología que el primero había dejado en verano al segundo. A varios metros de estos últimos, Sirius andaba con dejadez mientras golpeaba las piedras que encontraba a su paso. El merodeador no entendía por qué había sido obligado a salir de Hogwarts para ir al funeral de un amigo de la familia, el cual le importaba un comino. Aún así le habían hecho ir y aguantar toda esa parafernalia insoportable. Fue durante esos momentos, donde deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Ya estaba harto de tener que fingir y tragar. Para él su familia no era gente en la que apoyarse, sino una cárcel de barrotes fríos cargados de desprecio y reproches de la cual todavía no podía escapar.

- ¡Sirius! Ven aquí ya. No vamos a esperarte para irnos a casa.-gritó Orion a su hijo.

A regañadientes, el merodeador llegó hasta donde estaban sus padres. Pero aún así, se aparto un poco más de lo normal para que así ninguno de sus familiares pudiera asaltarle con alguna pregunta.

- ¿Qué ha dicho nuestro Señor sobre todo este asunto?-escuchó decir a su tío Cygnus II.

- Aunque hubo una baja, él cree que la misión ha salido bien.-dijo Bellatrix, ya más calmada.

- Excelente. Me gustaría haber visto la cara de alguno que yo sé.-comentó Walburga con la misma sonrisa que su marido.

- ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Cygnus.

Durante unos minutos nadie respondió a la pregunta y se miraron unos a otros. Después Walburga miró a su hijo mayor y luego al pequeño, para acabar mirando finalmente a su marido. "Ahora no" le sugirió él con la mirada.

- Cygnus. Será mejor que dejemos el asunto para el momento y el lugar adecuado.-dijo Orion firmemente, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro a su hermano.

- Creo que ya es hora de que civilices a tus hijos, Orion. Por el bien de todos.-contestó éste, entendiendo por qué su hermano no quería hablar sobre el señor tenebroso.

Al escuchar eso, Orion miró con dureza a su hermano. Ya sabía que debía de iniciar a Sirius y Regulus en el mundo de los mortifagos, pero nadie le iba a decir a él que hacer o no hacer con sus hijos, ni siquiera su hermano. Durante el resto del trayecto, los Black hablaron de cosas sin importancia como el reciente enlace de Narcisa con Lucius Malfoy o sobre las últimas noticias que habían aparecido en El Profeta. Cuando llegaron al final del cementerio, al igual que habían hecho los demás, los Black entraron en la casa del enterrador para utilizar los polvos flu. Allí se despidieron todos y recordaron entre susurros el día, la hora y la localización de la próxima reunión.

Al llegar Sirius a su odiado hogar, el merodeador se sintió un poco más relajado. Se desató la corbata y se quito los zapatos, para coger de un tirón las zapatillas de casa que le tendió su elfo doméstico Kreacher. Después de eso, se fue su cuarto para coger alguna ropa que hubiese dejado en el verano. Ya más cómodo sin aquel ridículo traje, que para Sirius era más un disfraz que otra cosa, el merodeador bajó a la cocina. Cuando iba a entrar en la habitación algo hizo que parará justo en la puerta. Sus padres estaban discutiendo.

- Sé que no te gusta Orion, pero tu hermano tiene razón.-dijo con fuerza Walburga Black.- ¿Qué tipo de padres pareceremos si nuestros hijos no comparten nuestra causa? Ya no son chiquillos, a Regulus le queda poco para ser mayor y Sirius…

- Eso es Walburga. A mí Regulus no me preocupa. Lo que me irrita es el otro, no quiero que nos deje en evidencia ante los demás. No sé porque deje que me convencieras de que se quedase en Hogwarts después de ser elegido para la casa de Gryffindor.-comentó amargamente el padre.- A saber qué ideas estúpidas le habrá metido ese viejo chiflado en la cabeza.

- ¿Y cuál era la otra opción? ¿Enviarlo a Durmstrang? No veo qué hubiera cambiado eso. Ese niño siempre ha sido problemático y desleal.-dijo la señora Black con repugnancia.

- Lo primero que deberíamos haber hecho entonces era obligar a ese chiflado a que lo admitieran en Slytherin. No me creo que alguien con nuestra sangre no pudiera ser de esa casa, aunque lo diga ese estúpido sombrero parlante.

- Pero ya está hecho Orion. Y, ¿ahora qué? No nos podemos deshacer del chico. Aunque sea un traidor a nuestra causa, es nuestro hijo.

- Ójala no lo fuera.-espetó este amargamente dando un golpe con el vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mesa.-Eso nos pondría las cosas más fáciles.

Al oír esas palabras, Sirius sintió crecer una furia desmedida dentro de su cuerpo. Ese sentimiento le quemaba las entrañas y tensionaba sus músculos. Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas, tanto que en la mano izquierda unas gotas de sangre se asomaron por la palma de su mano. Sentía ganas de volverse loco y destrozar todo. De entrar en la cocina y enfrentarse a sus padres, de decirles que al igual que él era una carga para sus padres, ellos no habían sido nada más que una tortura para él. Quería hacer tantas cosas en ese momento, que no se doy cuenta de que Regulus miraba sus manos desde la escalera.

- ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó su hermano sin entender muy bien lo que hacía el merodeador.

Pero Sirius no respondió, ya que todavía no había decidido qué hacer. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para decidir, porque de repente su padre abrió la puerta de la cocina. De este modo, el merodeador y el señor Black se quedaron uno a la par del otro, mirándose fijamente. Al igual que su hijo, Orion Black era atractivo, aunque sus facciones fuesen más duras y menos infantiles que las de su hijo. Además, los dos tenían los mismos ojos, de esos que dicen más que cualquier palabra. Fuera de ese parecido físico, los dos tenían diferente personalidad, lo que hacía que chocasen una y otra vez.

Viendo que su hijo no sé movía, Orion se dirigió al merodeador:

- ¿Qué haces aquí plantado? ¿Acaso no hay nada que tengas que hacer?

Sirius siguió sin contestar, debido a que se estaba esforzando en no dejarse llevar por el odio que sentía hacía toda su familia.

- Responde cuando se te haga una pregunta.-exclamó su padre con mucha más dureza que antes.

- Nada que tenga que importarte.-le respondió Sirius con furia.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo que has oído.

- No te atrevas a dirigirme así la palabra, Sirius. Yo no soy ninguno de tus amiguitos de Gryffindor. A mí me debes un respeto.

- Para hablarte con respeto, primero hay que merecerlo.-respondió Sirius diciendo las últimas palabras con la mandíbula prieta.

Cuando el señor Black oyó esas palabras, levantó la mano y golpeo fuertemente a su hijo en la cara, dejando la marca roja de su mano en la mejilla del chico. Al principio el merodeador no supo qué hacer por la sorpresa del momento, pero cuando se recuperó este ya había tomado una decisión. Por ello, dio la espalda a su padre y se encaminó hacia la escalera, tirando por el camino un jarrón. El ruido de la cerámica al romperse en el suelo alertó a su madre que salió de la cocina para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó con un tono frio.

- Nada, Walburga.-dijo Orion a su mujer.-Sirius ven aquí ahora.-gritó con la intención de no dejar que su hijo se fuera del salón.

- No.-contestó éste con furia.

- No te lo he preguntado. ¡He dicho que lo hagas!

- Y si no ¿qué?-preguntó Sirius desafiante.- ¿Me volverás a pegar? O, ¿esta vez utilizaras el cinturón para azotarme?

- No me busques Sirius, porque puede que me encuentres.-le amenazó.

- Me da igual, padre. Sinceramente, me da igual lo que digas, porque me voy de esta maldita casa. Puede que así os sea útil de una jodida vez.-escupió el merodeador.

Esas palabras causaron diferentes reacciones en la familia Black, mientras que Sirius se sentía a gusto por haberlas dicho, Regulus lo miraba sorprendido en el último escalón de la escalera. Walburga Black, en cambio, miraba a su hijo con desprecio y repugnancia, deseando, en lo más interno de su ser, que este nunca hubiese nacido. Por último, Orion miraba fijamente a su primogénito preparándose para aquello que su hijo merecía. Gracias a sus años en esa casa, Sirius supo que su padre iba ir a por él, por ello se preparó para correr hacia su cuarto.

Pocos segundos después de que Sirius empezará a correr escaleras arriba, Orion corrió en busca de su hijo mientras tiraba todo aquello que encontraba a su paso. El ruido de las figuritas de magos de la señora Black ahogaron el "¡No!" que gritó Regulus a su padre. Pero nadie lo oyó.

Cuando Sirius llego a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con pestillo y la atranco con una silla. Sabía que eso no detendría mucho a su padre, pero si lo suficiente para coger una mochila y coger aquellas pertenencias que no quería dejar. Mientras su padre golpeaba fuertemente, Sirius metió en el macuto unas ropas viejas, un álbum de fotos de sus compañeros, un espejo, unos cuantos materiales de clase y el manual de mantenimiento de motos que le había regalado Remus.

Después de cerciorarse de que había cogido todo lo importante, Sirius cogió su varita y apuntando a la puerta, le dio una patada a la silla que atrancaba esta. Al hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sirius vio a su padre encolerizado.

- Será mejor que te quites de ahí.-amenazó el merodeador apuntado a su padre.

- Y si no ¿qué?-le desafío repitiendo sus palabras mientras su hijo lo hacía retroceder y salir de su cuarto.

- No me tientes padre. Puede que a mí también me encuentres.

Orion soltó un resoplido, para dar a entender a su hijo que no le tenía ningún miedo.

- ¿Acaso esto no es lo que quieres? ¿Que el traidor y desleal de tu hijo te deje en paz? -cuestionó Sirius mientras bajaba los escalones lentamente.- ¿No es así como queréis estar?-le preguntó a su madre que estaba al final de las escaleras.

Ninguno de los dos contestó, no porque no supieran qué decir, sino porque sabían que no hacía falta decir nada.

- Me lo imaginaba.-comentó Sirius con media sonrisa.

- Sirius como salgas por esa puerta, no vuelvas jamás.-dijo Walburga mirando a su hijo.

- Eso es lo que quiero madre. No volver a esta mazmorra.

- Te juro que como te vea pisar otra vez este hogar te arrepentirás de haber vivido, Sirius.-le amenazó Orión Black.

Este sonrió a su padre. No era una sonrisa de alegría, sino todo lo contrario. Era una burla hacía sus progenitores por pensar que él algún día volvería allí. De esa forma, el Gryffindor siguió apuntando con la varita a su padre. Con la mano que le quedaba libre toco el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Antes de salir al rellano de Grimmauld Place 12, Sirius miró por última vez el salón del lugar al que nunca pudo llamar hogar y vio a las personas que debían de haber sido sus padres. Al mirarlos, se convenció de que aquella era la mejor elección que tomaría en la vida y por fin se sintió libre. Después de echarle la última ojeada a todo, el joven mago se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a partir.

- Sirius. No lo hagas.-dijo Regulus antes de que este saliera.

Entonces el merodeador giró la cabeza hacía el punto donde su hermano pequeño estaba.

- Cállate. Tu eres igual que ellos.-le recriminó mirándole con odio.

Regulus se quedó mudo y dedicó una mirada vacía a su hermano. Este sin querer saber la reacción que habían causado sus palabras en el más joven, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, con la esperanza de no volver nunca a ese maldito lugar.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido?¿Me merezco algún review? Bueno espero que por lo menos os haya entretenido un rato._

_Como dato curioso os diré que Amber Murray no es otra que la madre de Seamus Finnigan, que como veis tiene la misma habilidad que su hijo. Me pareció divertido poner alguna conexión con los libros de J.K. Rowling, espero que ella me perdone por darme la libertad de hacerlo._

_Esto es todo lo que tengo para vosotros por ahora, dentro de algún tiempo volveré con el quinto capítulo y con más emociones para vosotros._

_Un beso._


	5. Nuevas preguntas sin respuesta

_Vuelvo con el quinto capítulo de mi historia. Espero que os guste los suficiente como para que la sigáis. ¡Gracias por vuestra atención!_

_Por cierto, decir que nada de esto me pertenece, ya que este mundo tan maravilloso salió de la mente de la gran J.K. Rowling. _

_¡Qué os divirtáis!_

**La cita con Dumbledore**

Después de comer con sus amigas, Lily se dirigió a su cita con el director. Éste no le había dicho de qué quería hablar con ella, pero en su fuero interno la pelirroja intuía que sería sobre algo relacionado con su actitud estos últimos días. Lily sabía que tenía razón; seguramente tendría que mentir a Dumbledore y no le hacía gracia tener que hacerlo otra vez. La pelirroja había intentado ir casi siempre con la verdad por delante, pero últimamente se había saltado mucho esa regla.

Especulando sobre qué le querría decir el director, Lily llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la gárgola que llevaba al despecho de Dumbledore y dijo la contraseña: "Cerveza de mantequilla". La estatua se desplazó lentamente y la muchacha subió las escaleras, mientras sentía un leve cosquilleo.

Cuando llegó arriba, la pelirroja se encontró con el elegante despacho circular. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero siempre tenía la sensación de que allí se podía encontrar algo nuevo e interesante en cada visita. Al ver que el director no estaba, Lily miró la hora y vio que todavía faltaban cinco minutos para su cita. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la prefecta empezó a pasear por la estancia, hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba el fénix del director.

Lily se acercó al pájaro y alargó la mano para acariciarlo en la cabeza. Este, en cambio, le respondió con un ruidito de gusto a la vez que ladeaba el cuello. Mientras lo acariciaba, Lily sintió el calor que emanaba el fénix, un calor que produjo una sensación de increíble placidez. Por un momento, ésta sintió completamente a gusto, como si no existiese nada en el mundo más que ella y el pájaro.

Desgraciadamente, una voz profunda le trajo a la realidad.

-Señorita Evans. ¿Está usted ahí?

-Sí.-le contestó la pelirroja acercándose a la pared llena de cuadros que había detrás de la mesa del director.

Lily se detuvo en el cuadro que estaba habitado por un hombre calvo, con un bigote y perilla canosa. Sus ropas eran muy antiguas y del mismo color azul que sus ojos. Lily había conocido a su habitante hacía ya dos años y aunque no coincidían mucho por Hogwarts, siempre le resultaba agradable hablar con él.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verle, director! ¿Qué tal está?

-Como siempre señorita Evans. Pero déjese de formalidades, yo soy demasiado viejo para ellas y usted demasiado joven para acatarlas. Además, ya nos conocemos lo suficiente como para hablarnos de esa manera. Así que llamadme Nathaniel o Nathan, lo que usted más deseé.

-Entonces, creo que debería hacer usted lo mismo conmigo, Nathaniel.-le contestó ella con una mirada de complicidad.- Llámeme Lily.

-De acuerdo, seño…Lily. Por cierto, Dumbeldore se fue a solucionar un asunto y volverá en unos minutos. Mientras tanto, ¿qué le parece si me cuenta qué tal trata la vida a una jovencita como usted?

-Bueno, ya sabe.-le contestó ésta.- Me trata bien, con los típicos quebraderos de cabeza que pueda tener una estudiante. Pero aparte de eso, todo va muy bien.

El hombre del retrato miró a Lily durante unos segundos.

-Es no es lo que he oído del director Dumbeldore.-le reprendió sin dureza el hombre del retrato.- Según él, usted no está dando todo lo qué debería dar. Dice que está ausente, como si otros asuntos ocuparan vuestra cabeza.-el director hizo una pausa antes de seguir con la conversación.- ¿Le preocupa algo, seño… quiero decir, Lily?

Al escuchar esas palabras del hombre, Lily no pudo reprimir una mueca. La pelirroja agradecía que el ex director y los demás se preocuparan por ella, pero últimamente no le hacía gracia que lo hicieran tanto. No quería ser desconsiderada con los demás, pero lo que realmente quería la pelirroja era un poco de espacio para intentar poner orden su vida.

-No es nada importante director. Es solo una mala época que estoy pasando. Tengo algunas pesadillas, pero con unos días de sueño reparador, seguro que seré la misma Lily de siempre.-dijo la pelirroja quitándole hierro al asunto.

-¿Seguro?-insistió.

-Solo son preocupaciones que me crispan los nervios, director. Estupideces a las que no debería dar importancia. Así que no se preocupe por mí.

El ex director tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Estar preocupado es ser inteligente, aunque de un modo pasivo. Sólo los tontos carecen de preocupaciones, Lily.-le dijo con voz solemne.-Preocuparse es bueno, aunque como director de Hogwarts que he sido, le recomiendo que no se tome en serio todos los asuntos complicados que tenga. Es muy sabido que el ser humano se preocupa más de lo que debería.

Al oír eso, Lily asintió y agradeció que el director le dijera aquellas palabras. Era verdad que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a las cosas. Quizá eso era lo que debía de hacer. Quitarle valor a los últimos acontecimientos, a las pesadillas y a todo el asunto que había pasado días atrás en Hogsmeade.

-Gracias.-le dijo ella al director sonriendo.

-Me alegro haberte ayudado.-le respondió este con otra sonrisa.- Ya sabe que me tiene aquí para todo lo que necesite. Además me gustaría preguntarle una cosa. ¿Sabe si ha ocurrido algún suceso extraño en Hogsmeade?

-No que yo sepa.-dijo vacilante, ya que no entendía por qué le preguntaba aquello.

Justo cuando el ex director iba a decir algo más, el actual director entró en su despacho.

-Lily, siento la tardanza.-dijo éste.- Permite que haga un asunto urgente y ahora estoy contigo. Será un minuto. Mientras, toma asiento.

-Sí.- le contestó ella.- Gracias por la conversación Nathaniel. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

-El placer ha sido mío. -le respondió con una reverencia.- Ahora os dejaré solos para hablar de vuestros asuntos. Si me necesita para algo director, comuníquemelo.

Después de eso, el director y la alumna se quedaron a solas en el despacho. Antes de ir a su asiento, algo en el marco del cuadro del ex director llamo la atención de Lily. En él reconoció el blasón que había visto en sus sueños. Se trataba del mismo escudo que Lily había visto en la botellita que el padre de Mara dio a ésta. Pero, ¿qué hacía ese escudo en el cuadro de un antiguo director de Hogwarts? Por un momento, Lily se sintió confundida y no escuchó a Dumbledore.

-¿Lily?-le preguntó, mientras ponía una nota en las patas del fénix.

-Eh. Lo siento, me entretuve con una cosa.-contestó ella, yendo hacía la silla en frente del escritorio del director.

Mientras Lily se sentaba en la silla, ésta pudo observar cómo el director llevaba a Fawkes a la ventana y le susurraba algo. Acto seguido el fénix desplego sus alas y voló hacía algún destino desconocido para la pelirroja. Después de esto, el director ocupó su asiento y se dirigió a la alumna con parsimonia.

-Bueno Lily te preguntarás por qué te he llamado.

-Sí.-le contestó ella.

-Me gustaría que me hablases de un par de cosas.- dijo el apoyándose en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos.

-Usted me dirá director.

-Últimamente, he recibido informes de los profesores que dicen que andas un tanto extraña estos días. ¿Te pasa algo que quieras contarme?

"Acerté", pensó amargamente Lily cuando escuchó las palabras del director.

-Es cierto, director. Pero no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.- le aseguró lo más convincentemente posible.

Éste como respuesta a sus palabras, miró impasible a los ojos de la pelirroja. Aquella mirada del director, hizo que Lily se sintiera débil y por un momento, tuvo ganas de contarle lo que le pasaba. Aún así, la pelirroja aguantó la situación.

-¿Esas distracciones tienen que ver con problemas con la familia o los amigos?-le siguió preguntando el director insatisfecho por la respuesta de la chica.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿se trata de algún problema por las clases, las asociaciones en las que estás y sus deberes como prefecta de Gryffindor?

-Tengo que admitir que es cierto que estaré bastante ocupada este año, pero creo que lo podré manejar bien. Y en cuanto a mis distracciones, son solo asuntos nimios que intentaré solucionar para que no repercutan en mis estudios, director.

Otra vez el director tardó en responder.

-De acuerdo. Espero que sea así, ya que no me gustaría ver su buen historial académico en peligro.-le dijo con una sonrisa.- La segunda cosa de la que quería hablar contigo es sobre la explosión que hubo en la aula de pociones. Me gustaría que me contases todo lo que pasó ese día.

Haciendo memoria, la pelirroja relató con casi todos los detalles lo ocurrido ese día. El director, en cambio, escuchó en silencio y asintió de vez en cuando. Al acabar Lily de hablar, Dumbledore se quedó en silencio.

-Entonces, ¿no viste a nadie sospechoso rondando por el aula de pociones?-le preguntó finalmente el director.

-No, nada. Solo vi al chico con el que me choque antes de ver al profesor. ¿Cree que ese chico o algún otro alumno podrían tener algo que ver con lo que nos paso?

-No lo sé, Lily.-comentó ausente el director.

La pelirroja intuía que Dumbledore no le estaba contando todo lo que sabía, pero ella, como alumna, no se veía con el derecho a preguntarle por ello. Al final y al cabo, él era la entidad de mayor poder en la escuela, alguien que sabe lo que se ha de hacer y qué hay que ocultar por el bien de los alumnos.

-Ahora mismo no me acuerdo de nada más, pero si me doy cuenta de algo que sea sospechoso se lo diré inmediatamente, director.

-Gracias Lily. Bueno, vayamos a asuntos más alegres. Como sabes, dentro de poco será Halloween y por consiguiente habrá una celebración especial.-la pelirroja asintió con efusividad al oír al director.-Creo que esta fiesta se está volviendo un poco repetitiva con los años y he estado pensando en hacer algo diferente este año. Por ello, me gustaría que hablases con los prefectos de las distintas casas y propongáis ideas para celebrar esta fecha. A más tardar, me gustaría que me dijerais lo que queréis hacer para el próximo miércoles. ¿Crees que podrías tenerlo todo listo para entonces?

-Sí.-le contestó ella muy animada.-Creo que para hoy todos los prefectos estarán informados.

-Gracias Lily. Confió en tus dotes. Pues esto es todo. ¿Necesitas decirme algo?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ya eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.-le dijo él, mientras cogía unos papeles.

-Gracias director. Adiós.- se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Lily.

Mientras la pelirroja bajaba por las escaleras, mil y una ideas surgían en su mente para que ese año, Halloween fuese una fiesta inolvidable.

**Huida**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y en el hogar de Horace Slughorn, el olor del té y la melodía rítmica de un vinilo inundaban el comedor de su casa. El profesor vestía un pijama de cuadros marrones y verdes, junto con una bata gris, mientras miraba un álbum de fotografías sentado en el sofá. Lentamente, el hombre pasaba las imágenes, mientras estas le saludaban amistosamente. La mayoría eran fotografías de Hogwarts, de los alumnos más destacados a los que él había enseñado. Casi todos se habían convertido en grandes hombres y mujeres en el mundo de la magia, conocidos por sus grandes hazañas, para bien o para mal. Pero en ese momento, solo había uno que ocupa la mente del profesor.

_21 de septiembre de 1937_

_Como todos los años, el curso empezaba y nuevos jóvenes sin modelar llegaban a Hogwarts con la esperanza de aprender magia. Aquel día era especialmente importante para el profesor Slughorn, ya que los primeros dos grupos de nuevos alumnos tendrían clase de pociones esa mañana. Los jóvenes de su casa serían los primeros en tener su asignatura y el profesor esperaba conocer ese año a algún alumno sobresaliente._

_Como siempre, Horace Slughorn se encaminó con tranquilidad al aula de pociones con la intención de llegar a la misma vez que sus alumnos. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba el profesor, cuando llegó a la puerta de su aula, no encontró a ninguno. "El primer día y ya llegan tarde." pensó el profesor un tanto decepcionado. Con un suspiró Slughorn abrió la puerta de aula y se dirigió a su escritorio._

_Después de ordenar las cosas de su mesa, el profesor fue a la pizarra para escribir su nombre y su apellido. Mientras estaba en ello, un alumno de Slytherin entró en el aula y se situó detrás del profesor sin que este se diera cuenta. _

_-Buenos días.-dijo éste._

_Al ver que el profesor no le había hecho caso, volvió a dirigirse a él._

_-Buenos días. ¿Es ésta la clase de pociones?_

_-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. Lo siento, estaba tan concentrado en mi tarea que no me he dado cuenta de que estabas ahí.-le dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta hacía él._

_De este modo, el profesor pudo ver ante él a un muchacho de pelo corto y negro, que le miraba con unos penetrantes ojos azules. Tenía los labios carnosos y la cara redonda típica de un niño de 11 años. En cambio, su mirada era seria y dura, como la de un jefe que regaña a su empleado cuando hace alguna falta. También tenía el ceño fruncido, como si algo le molestase. Divertido ante semejante niño, el profesor le dedicó una sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Slughorn._

_-Tom Marvolo Ryddle, profesor.-dijo el alumno suavizando más sus gestos._

_-Tom Marvolo-le respondió el profesor haciendo una pausa.- Es un buen nombre._

_-Gracias, profesor.-le contesto él con una leve sonrisa, dejando atrás su cara seria._

_-Bueno, ¿qué te está pareciendo Hogwarts?_

_-Está muy bien, señor. Veo que puedo aprender mucho aquí._

_-Vaya, vaya.-dijo el profesor al escuchar su respuesta.- Y, ¿cuál es la asignatura que más le está gustando?_

_-Por ahora me ha gustado defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero creo que me va a gustar más su clase de pociones. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo da usted.-le aduló el joven._

_Cuando el profesor escuchó esto, la sensación de orgullo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Aunque al principio hubiese tenido dudas al ver la actitud del chico, al profesor Slughorn cada vez le gustaba más su nuevo pupilo._

_-Ya verás cómo está asignatura es mucho más interesante que la de la vieja Merrythought.-le comentó con complicidad, mientras le agarraba por el hombro y lo llevaba hasta el escritorio.- Al fin y al cabo todos los grandes magos han pasado por esta asignatura y han recibido una formación por parte de este humilde profesor.-le dijo al alumno con falsa modestia a la vez que le enseñaba una foto._

_Tom Riddle, a su vez, agarró el marco mientras miraba con una admiración fingida a su profesor._

_-Yo también seré alguien poderoso-dijo Riddle con gran fuerza y confianza, como si eso fuese ya un hecho y no la suposición de un niño. _

_Fue entonces cuando el profesor vio realmente a aquel muchacho y lo que éste le podía ofrecer. Algo en su cabeza le decía a aquel viejo profesor que éste llegaría lejos, muy lejos. De una forma en la que él no podía imaginar. Ese niño era su diamante en bruto, preparado para ser pulido, y lo mejor de todo ello era que aquel joven pertenecía a la gran casa Slytherin y Slughorn sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces las personas que entraban en esa casa. _

_Por ello, el profesor prometió mentalmente que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que ese niño fuese un gran mago al que arrimarse._

"Estúpido idiota", pensó Slughorn al recordar la primera vez que conoció a Lord Voldemort. "Ojala no lo hubiese conocido", continuó pensando amargamente, mientras dejaba el vaso de té en la mesita y se acercaba al mini bar. Allí tomó el brandy más caro que tenía, regalo de algún alumno por su puesto, y llenó la copa hasta arriba.

Cuando ya llevaba más de medio vaso bebido, el magnetófono se quedo en silencio para darle la señal de aquel vinilo ya había acabado. Con la bebida en la mano, el profesor se acercó al aparato para cambiar el disco y, de repente, escuchó ruidos provenientes del pasillo. Por un momento, Slughorn se quedó quieto con el fin de agudizar el oído y esa vez pudo oír claramente el ruido de un tablón al ser pisado.

Aunque el corazón le latía a mil por hora, Slughorn saco con lentitud la varita de su bata y con pasos silenciosos se fue acercando a la puerta que daba a la cocina. Con cuidado giró el pomo de la puerta, pero el chirrido de la puerta lo delató y maldijo interiormente el no haber dicho al elfo doméstico que engrasase las bisagras de las puertas. Inmediatamente, los desconocidos aumentaron la velocidad. El profesor corrió hacia la puerta que salía al exterior, para ver que una persona encapuchada le esperaba fuera.

-¡Está en la cocina!-gritó uno de los desconocidos.

El que estaba afuera miró hacia la puerta justo cuando el que el profesor estaba delante de ella.

-Crecehierbis.-gritó Slughorn apuntando a dos plantas que se situaban entre la puerta exterior y las escaleras que subían al segundo piso.

De repente, las plantas empezaron a crecer y a crecer tapando primero la puerta donde estaba el desconocido y luego el acceso a la escalera donde se encontraba el profesor. "Eso les distraerá un poco", pensó Slughorn. Con inusitada rapidez para su edad, el hombre subió las escaleras para llegar a un pasillo rectangular. Por desgracia para él, alguien más se encontraba al final de las escaleras. Cuando el profesor llegó al último escalón, pudo ver que el desconocido de la máscara dorada le apuntaba ya con la varita.

-Será mejor que estés quieto, viejo. A no ser que quieras acabar mal.-le aconsejó el desconocido.

Poco a poco, éste se fue acercado al profesor, que miraba nerviosamente al lado izquierdo del pasillo. Sin que el desconocido lo viera, Slughorn metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata y saco una pequeña botellita que guardaba desde que había vuelto de San Mugo.

En ese momento se oyó una explosión que venía de la cocina y gracias a ese momento de distracción, el profesor tiró la botellita con un movimiento ágil. Al romperse en el suelo, la botella emanó un humo azul que inundó el pasillo entero. El desconocido gritó un insulto, mientras el profesor se tapaba la nariz y la boca con la manga de la bata. Sin saber muy bien a dónde apuntaba, el profesor lanzó un hechizo de ataque al mortífago, que se vio impulsado varios metros, chocando contra la pared y cayendo inconsciente.

Entonces, Slughorn caminó a tientas por el pasillo, buscando la habitación correcta. Cuando tocó la tercera puerta de la izquierda, el hombre entró en la habitación. Desgraciadamente, al estar puerta abierta, el humo del pasillo se concentró también en la instancia.

"Mierda", pensó mientras tosía. Como pudo se dirigió a su cama donde se encontraban las maletas que le habían enviado de Hogwarts. Cuando llegó, se agacho y empezó a sacar bruscamente todas sus pertenencias, derramando todo sobre el suelo.

-¡Donde está, maldita sea!- murmuró con nerviosismo.

Slughorn necesitaba encontrar el objeto que le había dado Dumbledore al visitarle a San Mugo, su vida dependía de ello. Pero la recordadora era demasiado pequeña y sus manos eran demasiado grandes como para encontrarlo fácilmente. Después de revisar la primera maleta, pasó a la bolsa de mano que se encontraba llena de deberes de alumnos, tinta, plumas y demás cosas.

En ese momento, el profesor oyó los pasos de varios mortifagos que subían a las escaleras. Con una mano, Slughorn cogió la varita y apunto hacía la puerta preparado para lanzar hechizos a cualquier persona que se acercará a la habitación. Mientras, con la otra seguía buscando el objeto redondo.

-Buscad al profesor. Nuestro señor lo quiere vivo. ¡Así que nada de estupideces!-dijo alguien desde el pasillo.

Al escuchar esto, el profesor dejó de buscar y de la misma forma que había hecho antes, sacó una botellita, la abrió y la deslizó hasta el pasillo. Otra vez el humo azul inundo el pasillo, provocando la tos e irritando los ojos de las personas que había allí.

Como pudieron los mortifagos avanzaron por el pasillo buscando a Slughorn en las habitaciones. Cuando el primero llegó a la puerta donde estaba el profesor, éste ya le estaba esperando.

-Depulso.-dijo el profesor.

En ese momento, el hechizo dio de lleno al desconocido que rompió la pared de madera de detrás. Por la fuerza del hechizo y su mala posición, el profesor se cayó tirando al suelo el bolso de mano, del cual salió un objeto redondo que emanaba una luz azul. Rodando, la recordadora fue a parar debajo de un armario.

El profesor no tuvo tiempo de ir a buscarla, cuando el segundo desconocido apareció en su puerta.

-Desmaius.-gritó el desconocido.

Por suerte para el profesor, el humo azul hizo que el mortífago no apuntase bien y el hechizo no le alcanzase. Slughorn a su vez, se puso a gatas y lanzó un depulso que fue a parar al marco de la puerta, haciendo que de aquel trozo saltarán cientos de astillas. Sin parar de lanzar hechizos hacía la puerta, el profesor se puso de cuclillas y se dirigió al armario.

Antes de llegar al mueble, un hechizo alcanzo al profesor haciendo que cayese de espaldas. Aquel golpe dejó al profesor confundido y mareado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que dos mortifagos entraban en ese mismo momento en su habitación. Cuando llegaron a donde Slughorn, uno de ellos le piso la mano donde agarraba la varita y el profesor gritó.

-Para ser muy viejo, da bastante guerra profesor.-le comentó uno de ellos con sorna.

El profesor no contestó, sino que miró primero a un lado y luego a otro.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer nada.-le amenazó el otro.- Nuestro señor ha dicho que se lo tenemos que llevar vivo, pero no ha dicho nada de que no podamos torturarle.

Por un momento, Slughorn tuvo miedo. El profesor no tenía miedo a lo que le pudiesen hacer esos dos mortífgaos, lo que a él más temía era a encontrarse de nuevo con su antiguo alumno. Por ello, hizo lo que había pensado hace unos segundos.

Con un movimiento el profesor cogió el abrecartas que le había regalado la profesora de Estudios Muggles y se lo clavó en el pie al mago que le estaba pisando. Con la mano aplastada, cogió la varita como pudo y lanzó un hechizo al otro desconocido haciendo que éste cayese redondo al suelo.

En ese momento, el profesor se tumbó boca abajo y metió la mano sana debajo del armario para buscar el objeto. Cuando ya estaba a punto de tocarlo, el primer mago al que había atacado le lanzó un hechizo, lo que hizo que el profesor se encogiera de dolor durante un momento. Intentando no hacer caso al ataque de éste, Slughorn siguió buscando con más desesperación la recordadora. Cada momento que pasaba, convencía al viejo mago de que acabaría entre las manos de Lord Voldemort. El mortífago que había herido lanzó otro hechizo para que el profesor girara el cuerpo y el dolor nublo la vista del profesor que en ese momento tocó el preciado objeto.

De repente, Slughorn sintió una fuerte presión en su cuerpo y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Cuando al fin pudo enfocar su mirada, el profesor se vio en una habitación poco iluminada, en la que estaba siendo observado por varias personas con cara de asombro y curiosidad.

**Visitando a los tejones**

April estaba sentada en el suelo cerca de las cocinas, mientras garabateaba en una hoja de un cuaderno muy usado. La hufflepuff intentaba dibujar de memoria el pájaro que había visto esa mañana al ir al estadio, pero una de las alas del animal se le resistía. Asqueada por su bloqueo artístico, la joven dio un resoplido.

Con resignación y sabiendo que por mucho que lo intentase en ese momento no podría acabar el dibujo, April dejó el lápiz de carboncillo en el suelo y empezó a ojear los trabajos que había hecho anteriormente. Los más recientes eran paisajes de Hogwarts: el patio, la clase de Herbología, la sala común de su casa, la cabaña de Hagrid… Ese tipo de dibujo paisajístico era el arte favorito de April. En ellos, la joven podía plasmar los sentimientos que sentía al estar en esos sitios.

La mayoría de sus amigas decían que aunque sus trabajos eran buenos, se hacían aburridos, ya que siempre dibujaba lo mismo: paisajes, nunca retratos. Lo que ellas no sabían era la razón por la que la chica no tenía casi ningún retrato. Para April dibujar personas era algo muy intimo. Ella se sentía una intrusa en los sentimientos y emociones de los demás cuando dibujaba la forma de sus cejas, su mirada o la línea de sus labios. Por ello, la joven tejona necesitaba tener el permiso de aquel que retrataba para poder hacer a gusto el dibujo. Si no había permiso, simplemente no le interesaba empezar a retratar.

Además de eso, había muy poca gente a la que April deseará retratar. Pocas personas habían captado en la joven ese deseo de dibujarlos. Para ella debían tener una personalidad o aspecto atrayente y especial, y solo unos pocos tenían aquello en Hogwarts.

Mientras pensaba en ello, pasó distraídamente las hojas hasta que llego a un paisaje. Se trataba de las vistas de Paris desde la catedral Notre Dame. Ese dibujo era su favorito y se trataba de una copia de la fotografía que aparecía en una de las postales que la madre de April había enviado a su padre cuando eran novios.

-Veo que Mary no se llevo todo el talento de la familia.- dijo repentinamente una voz femenina por encima de su cabeza.

Cuando la hufflepuff miró hacia arriba, pudo ver cómo la mejor amiga de su hermana le sonreía.

-¡Lily! No te había visto.- le contestó un poco sonrojada por el halago de la pelirroja.

-No pasa nada. Estabas tan concentrada que no habrías notado nada, aunque una manada de centauros hubiera pasado por aquí.

-Sí. Lo siento.- se disculpó ella con una sonrisa.

Con ayuda de Lily, April recogió todo los papeles que tenía en el suelo y se puso de pie. Cuando se cercioraron de que habían cogido todo, las dos chicas se encaminaron a la sala común de los tejones, mientras hablaban animadamente.

-Por cierto, cuando estaba recogiendo he visto el retrato de Mary y te ha salido muy bien. Ella me había dicho que le habías dibujado demasiado ceñuda, pero para mí que has sabido reflejar muy bien su personalidad.-le comentó Lily medio en broma.

-Ya sabes cómo es mi hermana. Hubiese sido extraño que no le sacase algún fallo.

-Sí.-afirmó la pelirroja.-Oye, si quieres algún día me puedes hacer un retrato. Solo si tú quieres, claro.

Al oír eso, April se sorprendió, ya que aquella petición le había cogido totalmente de improvisto. Desde que la había conoció a Lily hace ya cuatro años, la hermana de Mary siempre había querido que ésta posase para ella, pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo por miedo a que no le gustara su dibujo.

-Va…vale.-tartamudeó.- Cuando tú quieras.-añadió más alegre.

-Genial.-le dijo animada.- ¿Te parece bien que lo hagamos dentro de dos o tres semanas o así? Lo digo porque voy a estar ocupada hasta entonces.

Ante el entusiasmo de Lily, April no pudo reprimir las ganas de dar saltitos como una niña. ¡Por fin podría retratar a la pelirroja!

Después de un minuto de caminata, las dos chicas llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Cuando se acercaron a los barriles, April le pidió a Lily que se tapase los oídos y se diese la vuelta, mientras ella tocaba la contraseña. De esa forma, la pelirroja hizo lo que le pidió y April comenzó a golpear al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff. Al terminar, ésta toco el hombro de la pelirroja diciéndole que ya podían seguir.

Desde que entró en el pasadizo que llevaba a la sala común de los tejones, Lily se sentía una intrusa. La prefecta siempre había querido ver el hogar que hizo Helga Hufflepuff para sus alumnos y ahora que estaba a punto de verlo, se sentía bastante incómoda. April al ver la rigidez de la gryffindor, intentó tranquilizarla.

-Me siento como un depredador amenazando a la tejonera.-le dijo Lily.

Ante la respuesta de la pelirroja, April rió.

-Ya verás cómo te gusta. Seguro que te sientas como en tu tercera casa.

En efecto, cuando la pelirroja entró en la sala común quedó maravillada por lo que vio. Las flores, el olor, la decoración, los colores… Todo en aquella sala le parecía cálido y acogedor. Tan ensimismada estaba la pelirroja mirando la estancia que no pudo ver como uno de los tejones se acercaba hacía ellas.

-April. ¿Qué hace una Gryffindor aquí?-le preguntó un chico de quinto curso.

-Tranquilo, Jason. Le he pedido permiso a Cameron y me ha dicho que Lily podía venir- le dijo con mirada inocente y quitándole importancia al asunto.

El chico moreno le miró de forma dura, algo que no importó a April, y finalmente, dejó a las dos muchachas en paz. Mientras que Jason había reaccionado mal a la presencia de Lily, a los demás alumnos de esa casa no les molestaba que ella estuviera allí, incluso algunos conocidos la saludaron y le dieron conversación al verla.

-¡Ves como no pasa nada porque estés aquí! Y no hagas caso a Jason. Es un metomentodo que no puede dejar en paz a nadie.- le comentó.-Mira allí hay un sitio apartado donde podremos estudiar a gusto.-añadió tirando del brazo de la pelirroja.

Al llegar al lugar, las dos sacaron los materiales que necesitaban de sus bolsos mientras April le hablaba de las curiosidades de esa sala. Cuando ya tuvieron todo en la mesa, Lily echó una ojeada a la parte que debía explicar a su compañera.

-Vale. No me extraña que no entiendas bien esta parte. La verdad es que el autor no se esmeró mucho a la hora de explicar el cuidado de las plantas medicinales. A ver. Déjame una hoja que no necesites y te las voy explicando.

Con un movimiento rápido, April le prestó una hoja y Lily comenzó a explicarle de forma más esquematizada cómo se debía de trasplantar la zahareña o rabo de gato. Poco a poco y con paciencia, la pelirroja fue resolviendo cada duda de su amiga, que prestaba mucha atención a las explicaciones de la gryffindor.

Cuando ya llevaban casi todo el tema explicado, las jóvenes decidieron hacer un parón para descansar y, como las dos tenían hambre, April fue un momento a las cocinas a coger la merienda para las dos.

-Volveré en un momento.-le dijo a la pelirroja, mientras corría hacia la salida.

Después de coger dos trozos de pastel de limón y merengue, dos cervezas de mantequilla y una caja de galletitas, la joven se dirigió rápidamente a la sala común.

Cuando llego al lugar, pudo ver como la prefecta de la casa de los leones habla animadamente con su homologo de Hufflepuff.

-¿No crees que hacen buena pareja?-le comento a April, su amiga Berry, la cual se había acercado a dónde estaba ella.

-Sí.- afirmó ella dejando las cosas en la mesa.- Los dos son inteligentes, guapos y populares.-añadió mirándolos con admiración.

Para April, Lily era su modelo a imitar. Desde que la vio se quedo impresionada por su amabilidad, su carácter y su belleza. Tal era su admiración hacía ella, que se había dejado crecer el pelo para tenerlo como la pelirroja. Aún así, April sabía que nunca podría ser cómo la prefecta, pero se conformaba con poder gozar de su amistad.

Al igual que le pasaba con Lily, también sentía una especie de admiración hacía Cameron, la cual compartía con todos los de su casa. Y es que el prefecto era uno de los alumnos más queridos de la escuela, gracias a su personalidad, su enorme sonrisa y su don de gentes. Además de que como buen tejón, era un alumno que trabajaba mucho y gracias a ello se había ganado el afecto de sus compañeros de casa y sus profesores.

Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que April había vuelto, se despidió de Cameron y se acercó a la mesa.

-Vaya. Todo esto tiene muy buena pinta. Debe ser genial eso de tener las cocinas tan cerca.

-No está mal. Pero hay que tener cuidado, no vaya ser que se abuse demasiado.- contestó April señalando a su compañero Steven, un joven rollizo el cual pasaba más tiempo en las cocinas que en el aula de enseñanza.

-¡Qué mala eres April!- comentó Lily negando con la cabeza.- Bueno será mejor que merendemos rápido y acabamos con esto antes de que se haga de noche.

-Sí.- dijo la hufflepuff pasándole un trozo de tarta y una cerveza de mantequilla.

Mientras comían y conversaban animadamente, April pudo ver como el prefecto de su casa miraba disimuladamente su mesa y una pregunta apareció en su cabeza.

-Lily.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te parece Cameron?

Al oír esa pregunta Lily miró a April extrañada.

-Es majo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada.-le dijo ella divertida.

- April Masterson. Sé que esa cabecita tuya está pensando en algo. Así que suéltalo.

April le miró de forma traviesa, mientras lo que iba a decir se formaba en su cabeza.

-Creo que le haces tilín a Cameron.

-¿El prefecto preferido por mí? Creo que al final tu hermana va a tener razón sobre que tienes demasiados pajarillos en la cabeza.-le dijo mientras le daba golpecillos cariñosos en la cabeza.

-Sí, de verdad. Si no pregúntale a cualquiera de mi casa. Mira ahora mismo nos está echando miraditas disimuladas.

Lily miró con escepticismo a la hermana de su amiga. La pelirroja no creía que fuese cierto lo que contaba la chica, sobretodo porque si hubiese tenido razón, ella se habría dado cuenta en alguna de las reuniones o actividades que habían hecho los dos juntos.

-Si no me crees, vigílale ahora y comprueba cómo nos mira.

-No. Ahora mismo lo que tenemos que hacer es merendar y acabar con esto.-dijo apuntando con el dedo a los apuntes.

-Porfi.-le dijo la hufflepuff.- Hazlo por mí.

-Sí lo hago, ¿me harás caso y acabaremos lo de Herbología?

April asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Ya verás cómo no tienes razón.

-Ya veremos.-le contestó ella.

Durante un rato, Lily y April comieron en silencio mirando a sus platos. Mientras la pelirroja, miraba con disimulo a la zona donde estaba al prefecto. Pasaron los minutos y la gryffindor vio cómo el chico hablaba animadamente con sus amigos y sonreía. Era verdad que tenía una sonrisa encantadora, que se acentuaba más, gracias a sus dientes blancos y su piel oscura. También tenía un buen tipo, ni demasiado alto, ni demasiado bajo, tampoco era un esmirriado, ni estaba obeso. "Más o menos de la misma estura y peso que me gusta", pensó la pelirroja. Admitía hacia sus adentros que ahora que lo pensaba, aquel chico no estaba mal, pero que nada mal. Su piel era bonita, su sonrisa seductora, sus labios carnosos, sus músculos apretados se notaban debajo de su camisa blanca… Al notar el efecto de sus hormonas en acción, Lily sacudió su cabeza para tomar el control. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja vio que una fugaz mirada del chico se posaba en ella.

-Lo ves.-susurró April.

-Solo ha sido una vez. Tampoco es para tanto.-comentó la pelirroja.

Como había hecho antes, miró otra vez de reojo al chico para ver si esa mirada se repetía. A los pocos segundos está se volvió a repetir y después de esa, otros dos vistazos del chico se dirigieron al lugar donde se sentaba Lily.

-Te lo dije.-comentó alegremente April.

Lily no le contestó, sino que volvió a mirar hacía donde estaba el chico esta vez sin ningún reparo. Cuando lo hizo, las miradas de ambos prefectos se entrecruzaron y ambos sonrieron como respuesta.

-Vale. Puede que tengas razón con lo de las miraditas. Pero aún sigo pensando que imposible que esté por mí.

-Pues yo creo que seríais una pareja genial.- le contestó April con entusiasmada.- ¡Seríais la pareja más popular de todo Hogwarts!

Al oír eso Lily no pudo evitar sonreír a la tejona, ya que parecía que ésta estaba muy ilusionada por la idea.

-No lo creo. Para eso tendríamos que derrocar a tu hermana y su estupendo novio de ese puesto.

-Fijo que en el mismo instante en que se supiera, seríais la pareja número.-le aseguró April con total convencimiento.

-Si te escuchará ahora mismo tu hermana…-le dijo Lily divertida.

-Pues ojalá. Así dejaría de hablarme y no tendría que escuchar nada sobre su fantástico Benedict.-comentó la muchacha con rintintín.

-No digas eso anda. Que Mary tampoco es tan mala como piensas.

-Eso es porque no has vivido con ella toda tu vida. Ojalá fueras tú mi hermana y no ella.-deseó la joven hufflepuff.

En ese momento, la expresión de Lily pasó de divertida a seria.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.-contestó Lily con pesar.

Al ver su reacción, April no pudo nada más que balbucear un lo siento, sin entender que era lo que había pasado.

Después de aquello, las dos jóvenes pasaron la tarde entre apuntes de Herbología. Aunque la conversación fue un tanto tirante al principio, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Lily volvió a su carácter extrovertido de siempre y hasta que April resolvió todas las dudas, no se quedó totalmente satisfecha para irse de la sala de los tejones.

**Buscando ayuda**

El cielo estaba encapotado y la lluvia caía de forma contundente sobre el suelo de Ipswich. Aún así, un joven de pelo largo y oscuro caminaba de forma dejada debajo de la tempestad, sin inmutarse de que estaba empapado de arriba abajo. El chico que solo lucía una camisa y un pantalón en el frio otoño, miraba un papel con un número mientras pasaba por las casas de idéntico aspecto de esa barriada.

Aquel barrio le recordaba al lugar donde él había crecido y aquello no hacía más que empeorar su humor. Empapado, somnoliento, hambriento y cansado, Sirius Black maldecía que la tinta del pergamino se hubiese emborronado, haciendo que la dirección que buscaba fuese un galimatías.

"Si por lo menos hubiera alguien a quien preguntar", pensó amargamente el joven Black. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo no acompañaba al mago y las noticias de cadáveres de magos y brujas en un pueblo cercano no animaban a la gente a salir de sus casas. De este modo, Sirius se encaminó a la siguiente puerta para ver si esa le resultaba familiar y le abría la persona adecuada.

Después de dos intentos sin ningún resultado, Sirius lo intento con la puerta número 13 de la calle Copperfield. Con dos golpes contundentes, el joven llamó a la puerta en espera de una respuesta. En un primer momento, no oyó a ninguna persona dentro de la casa, pero un leve movimiento de la mirilla contradijo su primera suposición.

Cuando el dueño de la casa abrió la puerta, Sirius comprobó con satisfacción que esta vez había acertado con la puerta. En la entrada pudo ver a un hombre que él conocía muy bien. Aquel era el hombre le había regalado su primera escoba y le había enseñado su primera revista porno. Con él se había cogido su primera cogorza y suyos fueron los primeros consejos para romper el hielo con las chicas. Para Sirius, su tío Alphard había sido más que el hermano de su madre, su tío había sido la figura paterna a la que mirar. Por eso, no dudó ni por un momento en pedirle ayuda.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó su tío extrañado de verlo.

-Me he ido de casa.-le contesto él.

Después de unos segundos de silencio entre los dos, Alphard sonrió a su sobrino y le agarro del hombro con la mano.

-Tú, sobrino mío, siempre has tenido muchas más pelotas que yo.-le dijo, para después dejarle entrar en su casa.

**Escapada a la enfermería**

Mientras algunos alumnos de Hogwarts se preparaban para irse a la cama, James Potter se revolvía dentro de las sabanas de la suya. Desgraciadamente para el merodeador, esa noche le había tocado dormir en la enfermería porque según la señora Pomfrey se curaría mejor si estaba en ese lugar, en vez de estar trasteando en su habitación con sus amigos. Así que ahí estaba, soportando los guturales ronquidos de Ewan, un compañero de Gryffindor.

"¡Dios! ¡Cómo puede hacer una persona semejante ruido!", pensó tapándose los oídos con la almohada y conteniéndose para no tirársela al chico. "Venga James, concéntrate y piensa en algo para abstraerte.", se dijo a sí mismo. "Por ejemplo…Ya está. Una nueva jugada de quidditch. A ver. Jane, Colin y yo, podríamos volar uno de tras de otro para cubrirnos.- visualizó el capitán- Mientras, a los lados, estarían los golpeadores para que le den a las pelotas cada vez que estas ronquen." Por un momento, James recapacitó sobre lo que había pensado. "¿Ronquen? Joder Ewan, podrías ahogarte de una vez y dejar que me entre el sueño.", pensó mientras se daba de forma brusca la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

Mientras James imaginaba las mil y una maneras de callar a su compañero (con una almohada en la cara, con un calcetín sudado de Sirius en la boca, con una pala y un hoyo enorme), un ruido llamó su atención. Cuando se giró y miró hacia el lado de la puerta, vio uno de los baldes de la señora Pomfrey rodaba por el suelo. Sin darle importancia volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir, pero ésta vez oyó lo que parecía ser una voz y un golpe.

- ¡Mecachis!- dijo la voz.

James extrañado miró otra vez al pasillo pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-susurró sin saber muy bien si lo contestarían.

Al principio, solo el silencio contestó, pero pasados unos segundos una voz femenina que conocía muy bien sonó levemente en la habitación.

-Potter, ¿eres tú?

-¿Evans?

-Sí, soy yo.-le contestó la voz que esa vez se oía cerca.

En ese momento, la señora Pomfrey apareció por la puerta que daba a su habitación. Rápidamente, James se acostó en la cama y se hizo el dormido, mientras la enfermera inspeccionaba el lugar para encontrar la fuente del ruido que había oído. Cuando encontró el balde, la cuidadora soltó un suspiro y lo dejo en la mesa de donde se había caído. Antes de irse, miró si todo estaba en orden y al comprobar que todos estaban en su sitio se fue por donde había aparecido minutos antes.

-Ha faltado poco.-comentó en voz baja Lily.

-Y tanto.-admitió James, mientras veía cómo la pelirroja aparecía cerca de su cama.

Por un momento, Potter se quedó callado mirando con cara de sorprendido a la prefecta. La verdad es que no le cabía en la cabeza que Lily estuviera allí en ese mismo momento, infringiendo las normas cual merodeador.

-¿Jane está dormida?-preguntó la pelirroja acercándose cuidadosamente.

-Sí.-le contestó él aún incrédulo.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que estaría dormida. Igual será mejor que me vaya.-le dijo dándose la media buelta.

-¡No, quédate!-exclamó el merodeador demasiado alto.-Lo siento, pero me harías un favor si me dieras algo de charla.-añadió en voz más baja.

Lily dudó durante unos minutos, pero viendo la cara de suplica de su compañero, se apiadó de él y acercó una silla su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Evans?-le pregunto James con curiosidad.

-¿Tú qué crees, Potter? Me sentía mal por no poder visitaros antes y decidí venir a veros.

-¿Ahora?-dijo él con incredulidad.

Aquello hizo que Lily bajará la cabeza y James pudo ver como ésta agarraba con fuerza la capa de invisibilidad. La pelirroja sabía que estaba rompiendo sus amadas reglas del colegio, pero la culpabilidad de no haber visto a sus compañeros era más grande que aquello. Por ello, cuando veinte minutos antes Peter le dio la capa que se le extraviado en su aventura en Hogsmeade, no dudó en utilizarla para ver a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal estáis?-le preguntó la pelirroja al merodeador con el fin de cambiar de tema.

-Bien. Solo fue un golpe de nada.-dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.- Llevo tantos años subido a una escoba que ya me he acostumbrado a los accidentes. -añadió orgulloso.

-Me alegro de que estéis bien. La verdad es que nos distéis un buen susto en el estadio. ¿Qué ocurrió para qué pasará eso?

-Según Dumbeldore alguien hechizó la muñequera de Jane.

Al oír eso Lily empalideció. La pelirroja no podía entender que alguien quisiera hacer daño a su amiga. Fue entonces cuando recordó que esa misma muñequera era la que ella había tenido toda la tarde de ayer y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Evans, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el merodeador al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo que no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien haga algo así. ¿Sabéis quien lo ha podido hacer?

-Todavía no. Pero me imagino quién ha podido ser.

Slytherin.-dijo Lily y en respuesta James asintió con la cabeza.

Aunque era evidente que los leones y las serpientes se llevaban a mal, a Lily no le entraba en la cabeza que alguien de esa casa hubiera hechizado la muñequera de Jane para poder dañar al equipo de quidditch y conseguir la ventaja. Por mucho que no le gustara esa casa, la pelirroja tenía que admitir que las tretas de Slytherin eran mucho más sutiles que aquello.

Por un segundo, estuvo a punto de decirle a James lo que ella pensaba, pero luego recordó que el merodeador odiaba demasiado a los integrantes de esa casa, como para no pensar que habían sido los culpables.

-¿Vas a responder?-le preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé. Puede que sí, puede que no.-le contestó James, aunque Lily sabía de sobra que el chico ya estaría en esos momentos maquinando un plan de venganza.

En ese punto de conversación y sin saber muy bien qué más decir, Lily y James se quedaron en silencio. Solo los ronquidos de Ewan rompían de vez en cuando el silencio incomodo que se había formado. Tanto tiempo habían pasado los dos leones discutiendo a lo largo de los años, que ahora que estaban teniendo una conversación normal, ninguno de los dos sabía continuarla de manera natural.

En ese momento, Lily sacó una cajita de grajeas de sabores y unas ranas de chocolate, las cuales ofreció a su compañero.

-Gracias.-dijo él

-Las había traído para dároslas.-le contestó ella.

Y otra vez, la enfermería se quedo en silencio. Finalmente fue Potter quien inició otra vez la conversación.

-Lily.

-Dime.-dijo con rapidez al darse cuenta de que extrañamente, el chico le había llamado por su nombre y no por el apellido.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Si te refieres a lo del accidente de la clase de pociones, estoy bien.

-No. No me refería a eso, sino a lo otro.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Lily, que no supo qué contestar. ¿Debía mentir otra vez o decir la verdad? La pelirroja lo meditó durante unos segundos y decidió que ya era hora de contarle a alguien la verdad. "Al final y al cabo, él es uno de los que estuvo conmigo en ese día. Merece la pena saber lo que ha pasado desde entonces", pensó la pelirroja. Con un fuerte suspiro, finalmente Lily se dirigió a su compañero.

-Potter, me tienes que jurar que no vas a contar a nadie lo que te voy a decir ahora.

-Lo juro.-le respondió él poniendo una mano en lo alto y la otra en el pecho.

-Nunca te puedes tomar nada en serio.-le reprochó esta.

-Vale, vale.-le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Ante la seriedad de la prefecta, el merodeador sentía unas ganas increíbles de tomarle el pelo.- Lo juro de verdad. Incluso no le contaré nada a Peter, Remus y Sirius.

Esa última promesa, convenció a Lily que comenzó a contarle lo que le había ocurrido y había sentido desde su travesía. Mientras le contaba todo, James escuchaba atentamente y asentía de vez en cuando. Al terminar de hablar, Lily sintió cómo se deshacía de un gran peso. En cambio, el merodeador estaba completamente confundido y embotado. Tal era así, que la pelirroja chasqueó los dedos sin conseguir respuesta del chico.

-Lo siento.-dijo finalmente James.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto ella extrañada.

-Si nosotros no hubiésemos ido, esto no estaría pasando.

-Potter. La decisión de perseguiros aquella noche fue mía y solo mía. Ni tú, ni ningún otro merodeador tenéis la culpa de ello.-le explicó con decisión, aunque la cara del chico mostraba que no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

-No. Ni siquiera mis amigas saben lo que me pasa.

James le miró fijamente y sin decir nada.

-No es que no quiera que lo sepan.-continuó hablando como si necesitará explicar lo que había dicho antes.-Pero… tengo miedo.-dijo finalmente.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-Miedo de lo que está pasando. James, no entiendo lo que me está ocurriendo. No sé porqué tengo estos sueños, ni qué representan. No tengo ni idea de cuándo pararé de tener pesadillas, ni si me volveré loca antes de que eso ocurra. Y tengo miedo de contárselo a alguien, porque temó lo que vayan a pensar de mí.- le explicó Lily, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

James le tendió un pañuelo a su compañera, la cual le cogió sin querer mirarle a la cara.

-Lily, no tengas miedo. Ya verás como resolveremos todos juntos lo que te pasa, aunque tengamos que buscar las respuestas en todos los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ni yo, ni los demás descansaremos hasta que dejes de tener miedo.-le dijo con dulzura.

-Gracias.-susurró la pelirroja agradecida por las palabras de su compañero.

-Y en cuanto a lo de tus amigas. Sé que Jane haría lo que fuese para ver a la Lily sonriente y aunque no conozca mucho a las demás, fijo que ninguna de ellas pensaría mal de ti por tener esas pesadillas. ¿A que sí?

En ese momento, el merodeador buscó la mirada de Lily, la cual levantó la cabeza para contestarle con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Además, con lo que Mary odia a Sirius, seguro que si le cuentas lo que te ha pasado en Hogsmeade, se alegrará de tener por fin una buena excusa para convertir a Canuto en ogro.- bromeó James.

-Seguro.- le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-En cuanto a lo del diario. Mañana, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlo y ya verás como aparece.

-Gracias, pero creo que ya es demasiada molestia-le dijo Lily.

-¡Qué va!-respondió James.- Fijo que a Lunático y Colagusano no les importa.

Lily le sonrió para agradecérselo. Al final iba a resultar que James Potter no era tan infantil y egoísta como pensaba la pelirroja. En ese momento, las doce campanadas que indicaban la medianoche resonaron en la habitación.

.-Bueno. Creo que es hora de irme.-comentó Lily levantándose de la silla.

-No, quédate y seguimos hablando.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que es mejor para los dos que descansemos.

-Yo no creo que lo haga.-le dijo el merodeador señalando con la cabeza a su compañero.

Lily avanzó hacía la mesa contigua a la cama de James y cogió dos algodones.

-Esto te servirá para los ruidos.-le dijo la Gryffindor y se los tendió a su compañero.

-Gracias, pero me gustaría más que me cantarás una hermosa canción para dormir.- bromeó éste.

Al ver que el "viejo" James había vuelto a las andadas, Lily entornó los ojos y se preparó para marcharse.

-Buenas noches, Potter, y te puedes quedar con las ranas y las grajeas.-se despidió la pelirroja.

-Buenas noches, Evans.-le contestó este rindiéndose ante la idea de que no la iba a convencer.- Por cierto, es mejor que evites el pasillo cercano a los baños del tercer piso. McGonagall siempre hace su ronda por esa zona.

-Vale.

-Y también es mejor que no pases por el corredor de la bruja tuerta, el del caballero negro y el de el cuidador de dragones. Son como una trampa de ratones para los delincuentes que rompen normas.

Lily se quedó mirando a James por unos segundos.

-Y luego te quejas de que os llamen así.-le reprochó ésta.

-Es que nosotros no somos delincuentes, solo exploradores.- le contestó él.

-Creo que nunca vas a madurar Potter.

-Gracias por el alagó.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba que cómo ese chico y sus amigos podían ser tan cabeza-locas. Con un movimiento ágil, Lily se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se despidió de su compañero de casa. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pensó que por muchos puntos positivos que se había ganado desde el día de su aventura en Hogsmeade, James Potter siempre sería un idiota.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me merezco un review o que me lancen un globo de agua? Espero que no sea lo segundo jejejeje. Bueno, empezaré el capitulo seis para que vuestra espera no sea muy larga._

_¡Un beso Harry Potter maniacos!_


	6. La búsqueda

_Aquí vuelvo otra vez con las aventuras de Lily, James y los demás. Esta vez el capitulo es un poco más largo de lo normal, pero creo que lo merece. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí (por ahora es mi capitulo favorito)._

_¡Qué os divirtáis!_

**Esperanza**

_Mara caminaba por un patio bastante concurrido de Venecia, dirigiéndose al cementerio que estaba situado a las afueras. Mientras paseaba, la joven maga notaba como aquellos que pasaban por su misma calle se apartaban de su camino. Aunque aquello muchos años atrás le habría provocado un nudo en el estomago, en ese momento poco le importaba lo que hicieran los paletos supersticiosos de aquella ciudad. Sabía la fama que tenía allí, conocía el nombre con el que los ciudadanos la llamaban (la mensajera de la muerte), pero poco sabían ellos de quién era ella en realidad y cuál era su destino. _

_Además, Mara tenía cosas mejores en las que preocuparse. Había pasado un mes desde el ataque en el bosque que estaba cerca de Padova. Habían perdido a valiosos e irremplazables magos y brujas. Asimismo, aún no sabían cómo la hermandad negra se había enterado del viaje. Tanto Mara, como su tutor, estaban convencidos de que había un topo, pero era difícil acusar a aquellos compañeros que habían jurado proteger al mundo y a la caja._

_Cuando la joven morena bordeo la esquina de una iglesia, se dio cuenta de que la seguían desde hacía ya dos calles. Era un hombre calvo y corpulento que jamás había visto, sobretodo porque hubiera reconocido a un hombre con una cicatriz así en la cara. Tal y como le había enseñado Thomas, tomó un rodeo. En dos ocasiones, incluso se metió en la casa de dos familias venecianas que la increparon a voz en grito. A unos metros del cementerio, Mara se cercioró de que lo había perdido y pudo continuar su caminata con relativa tranquilidad._

_Al llegar a su destino, la joven bruja admitió que, aunque los cementerios debían ser lugares sombríos y lúgubres, en aquella ocasión era todo lo contrario. Las lápidas de mármol con diferentes imágenes y nombres, las estatuas calizas de ángeles por doquier y las flores que adornaban el lugar, hacían que ese sitio fuera más mágico que otros lugares que había visto._

_Con paso decidido, Mara se dirigió a una lápida concreta. Una que conocía muy bien. Cuando llegó a ella, se agachó y tocó las letras de color oro que nombraban al difunto: Thomas Blackbird._

_-Hola compañero.-dijo ella mientras sus ojos se le ponían vidriosos.-Todos te echan de menos.-añadió quitándole la suciedad a la lápida.- William ha decidido que Lucy, Iván y Castor vivan con nosotros. Tu mujer dice que pueden estar solos, pero todos creemos que estarán mejor con compañía. Ya sabes lo tozuda que es, pero espero que entre todos podamos convencerla. Por cierto, tendrías que ver a Michael. Parece que se haya hecho mayor de un día para otro, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Le enseñaste bien, aunque todavía no se siente muy seguro en este papel. Además, el que la gente esté inquieta por el rumor de tener un topo, no le ayuda a afianzarse como líder, aunque yo no dudo de que sea el mejor para este puesto.-por unos momentos Mara calló, dubitativa por lo que iba a decir.- Nunca te lo pregunté y sé que ahora mismo no puedes responderme, pero a veces dudo de si yo debo ser la que lleve a cabo esta misión. La caja está a salvo, pero ¿a qué precio? Todos aquellos que me importaban han acabado muriendo, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Puede que alguna de mis primas lo hiciera mejor que yo, tampoco sería muy difícil.-la joven se sentó al lado de la tumba de su amigo y metió la cabeza entre las piernas, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas al suelo.- A veces desearía que mi vida hubiese sido de otra forma. Sin ningún deber o misión, tener solo una vida que vivir y nada más. Nada de muertes, ni viajes a todo correr, ni tener miedo siempre. Thomas, ¿es mucho lo que pido para que no lo pueda conseguir?_

_-No.-dijo una voz profunda.- Pero para que muchos puedan vivir felices, tiene que haber otros que lleven el peso y la responsabilidad de la paz en el mundo a sus espaldas._

_Al oír esa voz, Mara alzó la cabeza y pudo ver a un hombre que le sonreía, algo muy poco común en él. _

_- William, ¿cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?-le preguntó._

_-Intuición.-contestó él con dulzura._

_Pero no era la intuición lo que le había llevado al sitio correcto, sino que de todas las personas que había en ese momento en el mundo, William era el que mejor conocía a Mara. Él era el único que sabía cómo era la joven en realidad. Él era su confidente cuando estaban juntos en la cama, eran sus brazos los que habían hecho que Mara se sintiera a salvo. Solo William Van Devik sabía lo que en realidad anhelaba el corazón de la joven. Por ello, al verlo su dolor se alivió un poco._

_-¿No estabas en una reunión con tu hermano? - le dijo ella, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, se levantaba y se quitaba la suciedad de la ropa._

_-La reunión acabó poco después de que tú te fueras a tomar el aire por los alrededores de la casa.-le dijo con cierto tono de reproche. _

_Mara sabía que a William no le gustaba nada que se fuera lejos del grupo. En aquella cuestión, su amante no daba su brazo a torcer. Pero él era muy consciente de que Mara no era de ese tipo de mujer que se queda entre cuatro paredes._

_-Creo que cuatro kilómetros se puede considerar alrededores.-explicó ella con la intención de hacer enfadar un poco a William._

_Éste le miró con seriedad durante unos segundos, pero no sabía enfadarse con ella. Aunque toda su vida había tenido un carácter serio y seco, con Mara le era imposible ser de esa forma. Debido a ello, no tardó en cambiar su mueca de enfado por la seriedad habitual que solía mostrar. _

_Ante la actitud del hombre, la joven se acercó y lo abrazó. Otra vez, el dolor y el miedo que sentía disminuyó y fue compartido entre dos personas. Mara cerró los ojos, mientras William le besaba suavemente en la frente y ella sentía los latidos de su corazón a través de su fina camisa. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, pero el carraspeo de un hombre interrumpió el momento íntimo. _

_-Creo que es hora de que volvamos. Margaret, Castor y los demás nos están esperando. Y luego hay algo que queremos contarte, William, Ignatius y yo.-dijo Charles, el hermano de William, que tenía aún arañazos de su caída en el bosque de Padova._

_Los dos hermanos Van Devik se parecían mucho aunque les separan bastantes años. William era el mayor, mientras que Charles tenía siete años menos que él. Los dos eran rubios, bastante delgados y altos, pero era la forma de ser era lo que los diferenciaba. William siempre había preferido estar a la sombra, mientras su hermano pequeño obtenía todo el protagonismo. Además, Charles era más sociable que su hermano, el cual casi siempre se mostraba taciturno. Aún así, los Van Devik se llevaban bien y siempre acababan solucionando los encontronazos que tenían._

_-Lo siento.-contestó Mara intentado no ruborizarse por la escena._

_-No pasa nada.- respondió Charles con una sonrisa que hacía muchos días que no veían.- ¿Nos vamos?_

_-Será lo mejor.-dijo William mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida._

_Su hermano y Mara lo siguieron, el primero con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un andar dejado y la segunda se giró y se despidió de su amigo hasta la próxima vez, antes de salir por la puerta del cementerio. _

_-Por cierto. ¿Qué es eso que me queréis decir?-preguntó Mara con curiosidad._

_-Algo que puede que cambie tu destino.-dijo Charles con una indiferencia fingida que intrigó aún más a la joven._

Lily abrió poco a poco los ojos por la claridad de la luz que entraba por las ventanas y traspasaba el espacio abierto de su dosel. Molesta, se giró y se tapó con la sábana, pero no consiguió dormirse otra vez. Desganada y con el pelo enmarañado, la pelirroja estiró todo su cuerpo mientras bostezaba. Con los ojos aún un poco cerrados y sin ser todavía consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor, se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Después de hacer sus necesidades y cuando estaba limpiándose las manos y la cara, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera era que se sentía totalmente descansada, algo que era raro ya que noche tras noche había tenido pesadillas. Esto le llevaba a la segunda conclusión, no había tenido ningún mal sueño. La ausencia de pesadillas hizo que la pelirroja se alegrase, aunque algo le decía que estas todavía no habían acabado. El tercer aspecto del que se había dado cuenta estando en el váter era que no escuchaba ningún ruido procedente de sus amigas y eso solo podía significar una cosa: no estaban en el cuarto.

Cómo había pensado Lily, ninguna de sus cuatro amigas estaba allí. Extrañada, la pelirroja miró el reloj que tenía en su mesilla. "¡Se me ha hecho tarde!", pensó al ver la hora que era. Con prisa, la joven se puso lo primero que encontró en el baúl al pie de su cama. Después de alisarse cómo pudo la enmarañada melena, dejó el peine encima de la mesilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

Justo en ese momento, las amigas de Lily la abrieron entre risas.

-Buenos días, dormilona.-le dijo Pepper.

-Buenos días.-le contestó automáticamente.

-Estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente que no queríamos despertarte.-respondió Karen intuyendo la pregunta que estaba pensando la pelirroja.- Tranquila, te hemos traído algo para desayunar.

Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando, Lily cogió el plato y el vaso que le ofreció su amiga y al igual que Mary, Pepper y Karen se sentó en su cama. Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera empezar a hablar y ante el asombro de la pelirroja, Jane apareció por la puerta del dormitorio.

-Lo siento, pero Clark me ha parado en las escaleras para preguntarme qué tal estaba.

Después de que la jugadora imitase a sus amigas y se sentase, todas las chicas fijaron su atención en la pelirroja. Mary le miraba de una forma que Lily sabía muy bien que significaba: "tenemos que hablar muy seriamente". Pepper, en cambio, sonrió a su amiga y Karen bajo la mirada al notar cómo la pelirroja la miraba. La única que no estaba atenta a la situación era Jane, que en ese momento miraba la ropa de quidditch para asegurarse de que no había ninguna mancha, ya que el otro se lo había agujereado en el accidente.

Sin soportar más la tensión del momento, Lily fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Por qué estáis todas mirándome?

-Lo sabemos todo Lily y nos sorprende que no nos lo hayas dicho antes.-le dijo Mary con cierto reproche.

-¿Sabéis el qué?

-Todo lo que te está pasando últimamente.-comentó Jane que había dejado la ropa de lado, para concentrarse en la conversación.-Sé que no querías que lo supiéramos, pero creo que era mejor que todas lo supiéramos.

La pelirroja les miró sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Será mejor que le cuentes lo que ha pasado, porque no está entendiendo nada.-añadió Pepper dirigiéndose a Jane.

-Es verdad.-admitió la jugadora poniéndose más cómoda en la cama.- Resulta que ayer os escuche a ti y a James y me enteré de casi todo.

Lily se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amiga.

-No te oí venir, pero un poco antes de que le explicases a James sobre tus sueños me desperté y os escuche. Después de que te fueras me pase toda la noche pensando en lo que dijiste y por la mañana, antes de salir de la enfermería, decidí hablar con James sobre el tema. Él me lo contó todo y me hizo prometer que no diría nada.

En ese momento, Jane paró de hablar ya que sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación haría enfadar a la pelirroja. Por suerte para ella, fue Mary la que siguió con el relato.

-Cuando salió de la enfermería, Jane quería ir directamente a nuestra habitación para hablar contigo, pero nos la encontramos en el pasillo y le dijimos que te dejase dormir. Mientras estábamos en el gran comedor, empezamos a hablar sobre lo que te estaba pasando y yo dije que no me gustaba que no nos dijeses nada.

-Entonces,-continuó Pepper- Jane empezó a defenderte y se le escapó que no pensaríamos lo mismo si hubiésemos escuchado lo que le dijiste ayer a James. Así que gracias a la insistencia y cabezonería de Mary, nos lo acabó contando todo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Jane con pesar.-Soy una bocazas.

Aunque tenía razones para estar enfadada con Jane, en ese momento Lily se sentía aliviada más que otra cosa. Por fin el peso por la culpabilidad de no contarles nada a sus amigas estaba desapareciendo. Aunque, otro temor lleno su mente: ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas sabiendo lo que estaba pasando? Mary fue la primera en dar su opinión.

-No me creo que hayas seguido a los merodeadores, cual fanática de un grupo pop.-comentó Mary en referencia a la escapada de Hogsmeade.

-La vedad es que no es propio de ti. Puede que sí de Jane, pero no de ti.-bromeó Pepper que se gano una queja de Jane por lo dicho.

-Vale. Puede que lo que hizo aquel día fuera una locura. Pero vosotras también habéis hecho cosas estúpidas.- dijo la jugadora intentando hacer que su amiga no se sintiera mal.

Karen y Pepper le dieron la razón inmediatamente.

-Esa no es la actitud de la Lily que yo conozco. No de la Lily que es prefecta de Gryffindor y la alumna preferida de muchos de los profesores de esta escuela.-expresó Mary a la que todavía no le cabía en la cabeza que su mejor amiga hubiera hecho eso.

-Por amor de dios Mary, te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio. Solo fue una escapada y nada más.-exclamó Pepper ante la crítica de su amiga.

-Creo que Pep tiene razón. Además, ya está hecho, así que da igual que hablemos de lo mal que estuvo.-añadió Jane.

Mary miró primero a Pepper y Jane y después posó su mirada en Lily. En ese instante, su rostro se relajó y expresó lo que realmente sentía: preocupación. Preocupación por su mejor amiga.

-La verdad es que no sé porque hice aquel día eso. Fue una locura más propia de los merodeadores que de mí. Pero sentí que lo debía hacer, como si algo me llevase allí. -intervino por fin Lily, que esta entonces se había mantenido callada.- Pero ahora que me está pasando esto, desearía poder cambiar ese día.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, Lil. Así que no le des muchas vueltas.-dijo Jane quitándole importancia al asunto

-Eso es verdad. Oye os quería preguntar una cosa, ¿a vosotras qué os parece lo de los sueños y las sombras?-preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, ya que quería saber la opinión de sus amigas sobre el tema.

-Todo eso me parece muy raro. La verdad es que no le veo la lógica a nada de lo que te está ocurriendo.-comentó Mary-¿Tú por qué crees que te está pasando eso?

-No lo sé.-expresó la pelirroja.-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Aunque creo las pesadillas y las sombras están relacionadas.

-La verdad es que a mí todo esto me da mucho miedo.-dijo Karen.

-Sí, a mí también me dan escalofríos cada vez que pienso en esa parte. Y las pesadillas con tantas muertes tampoco me gustan mucho. -coincidió Pepper.

-¿Qué creéis que pueden significar esos sueños?-preguntó Jane.

-Puede que se trate de memorias de vidas pasadas.-dijo Lily de forma pensativa.

Sus amigas le miraron dubitativas ante esa conclusión.

-Según lo que hemos estudiado, los recuerdos suelen ser de un azul o plateado cristalino y liquido, no sombras negras e incorpóreas.-comentó Mary.

-Lo sé. Hoy he tenido un sueño donde aparecía un hombre que conozco.-explicó Lily.- No físicamente, pero he visto un retrato de él y leí su biografía.

-Y, ¿quién es?-interrogó Karen, que al igual que las demás le miraba con gran interés.

-William Van Devik. Él dueño de la casa en la que entramos.

Todas mostraron sorpresa e incluso Pepper y Karen abrieron sus bocas por el asombro.

-Vaya.-dijo Mary que había sido la primera en sobreponerse.-Creo que tendremos que leer más detenidamente ese libro que leíste.

-¿Tendremos?-preguntó Lily.

-Sí. Ahora que sabemos lo que está pasando contigo, no pensarás que te vamos a dejar sola ante esto.-expresó Jane con convicción.

-También te ayudaremos a encontrar el diario.-añadió Karen.

"No me merezco las amigas que tengo", pensó Lily al oír a Jane y a Karen. Aún no habiéndoles dicho lo que le estaba pasando y tener que enterarse indirectamente, sus amigas no querían dejarla de lado y no se habían enfadado.

-Ya he pensado en eso.-comentó Mary.-Como nosotras cuatro tenemos un diario igual que el de Lily, creo que lo mejor es dividirnos en cuatro grupos e ir buscando por toda la escuela, a la vez que preguntamos a los demás.

-A mi me parece bien.-manifestó Karen.

-Vale, pero creo que los chicos deberían ayudarnos.-explicó Jane.

Mary soltó un bufido al escuchar a su amiga.

-Sí, sí. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello.-exclamó Pepper alegre por tener a chicos en medio.

-Vamos a hablar con James y los demás.-dijo Jane levantándose con vitalidad de su cama y sin dar oportunidad a Lily para decir su opinión.- Venga, que sois más lentas que las tortugas.-añadió dando saltitos y haciendo estiramientos como si fuera a jugar en ese momento al quidditch.

-Tienes demasiada energía.-comentó Mary sin querer levantarse de su sitio.

-Bueno, así encontraremos antes el diario.-añadió débilmente Karen.

-Vale.-se rindió Mary.

-¿Vais a dejar que dé mi opinión?-preguntó la pelirroja al ver que sus amigas se ponían en marcha.

-No.-negó Jane enérgicamente.- Tú calla, come, dúchate y te esperamos abajo. Déjanos esto de buscar a nosotras.

Lily intentó quejarse pero desistió antes de decir nada, sabiendo que daba igual lo que dijese, sus amigas harían lo que querían. Entre risas y bromas, las demás se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Una a una se fueron yendo de la habitación, mientras Lily se comía el desayuno que le habían traído. Justo cuando Mary, que era la última, iba a salir, esta se detuvo y le dijo a los demás que en unos minutos iba.

Entonces se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja y después de sentarse en la cama de esta, le dio un fuerte abrazo, que hizo que la pelirroja casi se atragantase con el bacón que se estaba tragando.

-Mary… que… me… estás…ahogando… Mary.

-Lo siento.-le dijo su amiga cuando dejó de rodearla con sus brazos.- Lil, no quería parecer dura cuando te he dicho que cómo podías haber seguido a los chicos, pero no quiero que te metan en sus problemas y te dañen.

Aunque su amiga podía ser un tanto brusca a la hora de dar su opinión, Lily sabía que lo había dicho antes no era para herirla, sino todo lo contrario. La pelirroja conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amiga, como para saber cuándo decía las cosas para herir y cuando no.

-Tranquila, sé que lo hacías por mi bien.-le contestó la prefecta.

-Ha debido de ser una locura para ti. Te habrás sentido perdida y asustada.

-Sí, nunca he tenido una época tan rara como está. Pero como yo, los chicos también se han sentido un poco confusos y mal por lo que está pasando.-le dijo Lily a Mary, para hacerle saber que no debía culpar a los chicos.

-Aunque dudo mucho de que Sirius se haya preocupado un ápice, Jane me ha contado que James se sentía culpable por lo que te había pasado. Y que con Remus y Peter también pasa lo mismo.

-Ahora entiendo porque James me apartaba la mirada de vez en cuando. No debería sentirse culpable, al final y al cabo fui yo la que decidió ir allí sin que nadie me obligase.

-Pues según la loca del quidditch, el grupo de cabezas se sentía así**.** Lil, entiendo que te resultara difícil contarnos lo que te pasaba, pero la próxima vez que te ocurra algo, de igual lo que sea, cuéntamelo ¿vale? Da igual que sea algo raro, una tontería o algo que me haga querer matarte. Prométemelo-dijo Mary mientras levantaba el dedo pequeño para hacer la promesa.

Lily asintió ante la petición de su amiga y entrelazaron los dos dedos pequeños para formalizar el trato.

-Sí quieres después de comer vamos a la biblioteca a buscar algo más de ese tal William.-le dijo la morena.

-Me parece bien.-le contestó Lily con una de las sonrisas más animada que había tenido desde que ocurriera todo.

-Vale. Ahora será mejor que vaya a buscar a los chicos.-comentó diciendo lo último de manera desganada.-Cuando acabes de desayunar y de ducharte te esperaremos abajo. No tardes mucho, que se lo que te gusta bañarte. -bromeó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Lily le sacó la lengua como respuesta a Mary, que salió de la puerta riéndose.

**La búsqueda**

James y Jane se encontraban en césped de Hogwarts, ya que aquel soleado domingo invitaba a la mayoría de los alumnos a permanecer en el exterior. La joven Gryffindor llevaba un diario idéntico al que había perdido Lily y tanto ella, como James, preguntaban a sus compañeros si habían visto un cuaderno como ese.

-No, lo siento.-dijo una Ravenclaw que tomaba el sol junto a sus amigas.

-Otra que dice que no.-comentó exasperado James.-A este paso nos vamos hacer viejos antes de encontrarlo.

-Tranquilo capitán, no llevamos mucho tiempo preguntando. Como tú siempre dices: hay que buscar todas las posibilidades de juego para alcanzar la victoria.

James soltó un bufido.

-En este caso no sirve.

-Venga, hazlo por Lily.-insistió Jane sabiendo que si le tocaba la fibra sensible se quejaría menos.

James la miró alzando una ceja. Jane era su confidente en el tema de Lily y sus sentimientos hacía ella y, por ello, de vez en cuando y para chincharle, utilizaba la técnica del chantaje emocional con él. Casi nunca hacía caso a las bromas de su amiga, pero está vez, sabiendo que el encontrar el diario le daría puntos en su relación con Lily, se tomó un poco más en serio lo que dijo la jugadora.

-Ahí está Bridget, preguntémosle a ella. Con lo cotilla que es fijo que sabe algo.-dijo señalando a una chica de pelo castaño que estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Ves como cuando utilizas esas neuronas vagas que tienes puedes tener buenas ideas?

-Paltrow, como me sigas vacilando, en el entrenamiento vas a hacer flexiones hasta que Sirius y Mary se lleven bien.-le amenazó medio en broma, medio en serio.

Jane por un momento se puso sería, pero poco después comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que le dolían las costillas.

-Creo que eso sería más imposible que domar tu pelo de león.-dijo Jane mientras se acercaba al grupo donde estaba Bridget. –Buenas, ¿alguien ha encontrado por casualidad un cuaderno como éste o ha visto a alguien con uno parecido y que no sea de mi grupo de amigas?

Las chicas le miraron molestas, pero cuando vieron que detrás estaba James cambiaron su expresión por una sonrisa fingida. Bridget fue la que respondió a Jane, aunque en ningún momento se dirigió directamente a ella.

-Hola James. A ver, déjame que lo vea.-dijo quitándole de forma hosca el diario a Jane.-Creo que me suena habérselo visto a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quién. A ver, déjame que piense.-la chica hizo una pausa y sonrió a James.-Me parece que vi a alguien con él cerca del baño de Myrtle, la llorona. Sí me acompañas allí, quizá se me refresque la memoria.-añadió refiriéndose solo al joven Gryffindor.

-Bien. Entonces, ¡vamos! A ver si puedes recordar quien tiene el cuaderno.-comentó Jane.

-Quería decir solo James y yo.-le contestó Bridget visiblemente molesta.

James miró a Jane en busca de una respuesta para aquella petición. Entonces ella se acercó a su compañero y poniéndose a espaldas de las chicas le susurró:

-Creo que no te queda otra que aceptar. Aunque sea para saber si está diciendo la verdad o solo quiere llevarte a un rincón a hacer cosas sucias.

-No me dejes solo, los compañeros están para situaciones como estas.- comentó James entre dientes, mientras sonreía forzadamente al grupo de chicas.

-Venga, hazlo por Lily.- murmuró Jane intentando no reírse. La verdad es que le encantaba hacer sufrir un poco a su capitán y aquella era una oportunidad excelente, ya que sabía lo pesada y sobona que podía ser su compañera de Gryffindor. Además, de esa forma quedaban en paz por la broma que le hicieron James y Sirius hacía un par de semanas. La jugadora todavía tenía ropa en la que ponía claramente "James Potter mola mazo" bordado en la pechera.

Además, puede que incluso para sorpresa de ellos dos, su ayuda fuese vital para encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

-Vale. Vayamos.-dijo finalmente James vencido por la situación.

Al oír eso, Bridget se puso rápidamente los zapatos y se agarró fuerte del brazo del joven que miró a su compañera con cara de perrito triste. Jane, en cambio, le dio el cuaderno a James y le dijo que ella iría al estadio a comprobar si Lily no se le había olvidado mirar en algún sitio.

De esta forma y por desgracia para James, el joven se vio arrastrado por su compañera de casa, mientras Jane intentaba contener la risa por aquella situación. Cuando ésta perdió de vista a su amigo, se despidió de las chicas y con un silbido rítmico y alegre se dirigió al estadio.

Con gran agilidad, Jane subió las escaleras del estadio de dos en dos para cerciorarse de si los de Ravenclaw seguían entrenando o ya habían acabado. Al ver que no había nadie en el estadio, la jugadora miró si el objeto se encontraba entre los asientos donde se sentaban los alumnos, tal y como Lily había hecho un día antes. Después de buscar sin éxito en los palcos de alumnado, Jane se dirigió a donde se solían sentar los profesores, aunque dudaba que el diario estuviese allí.

Cuando la morena estaba mirando en los asientos más bajos, alguien se puso detrás de ella y con suavidad le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-¿Me has echado de menos?-preguntó de forma juguetona la voz de un chico que Jane conocía muy bien.

Ella no respondió, simplemente sonrió y tiró de sus brazos haciendo que esté la abrazase.

-Veo que sí.-dijo él mientras apretaba el abrazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Después de aquello, la jugadora giró rompiendo el abrazo de su novio para tenerlo frente a frente. Los dos estaban en silencio. En ese instante ninguno de los dos creía que hubiese algo que decir. La sola compañía era suficiente, no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que el uno sentía por el otro.

El chico le sonrió con aquella sonrisa de niño bueno que él sabía hacer muy bien y la Jane segura de sí misma, fuerte y atrevida dio paso a alguien más vulnerable, con sus sueños y sentimientos más a flor de piel. Siempre que estaba con aquel chico, la joven Gryfindor sentía que una parte que muchas veces quedaba en el fondo de su ser emergía por fin.

Sin poder aguantar más, la cazadora saltó sobre su novio, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y le plantó un fuerte beso. A su vez, el joven intentó, como pudo, agarrar las piernas de su novia que se aferraban fuertemente a sus caderas y, sin dejar de besarla, hizo que esta se sentase encima de la barandilla que daba al campo de quidditch.

-Corey Clarkson, cómo me sigas sonriendo así, creo que tendré que casarme contigo.-le dijo a unos centímetros de su novio después de que sus labios se separasen.

-Me parece bien, señorita Paltrow. Puede que en un futuro lo hagamos, pero la próxima vez que quiera besarme por favor intenta no dejarme paralítico. A no ser que esto solo sea una treta de Potter para lesionar al capitán de Ravenclaw.-teorizó él burlándose de su novia.

-Debilucho y desconfiado.-contestó ella con fingido fastidio.

-Cabeza loca.-añadió el Raveclaw.

Jane sonrió y puso sus manos en la nuca del capitán mientras jugueteaba con el pelo rubio.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?-le preguntó el chico estremeciéndose de vez en cuando por el contacto de la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Bien. Al final no fue nada. Ya sabes que los jugadores de Gryffindor somos demasiado buenos para hacernos daño.

-Me alegro de que sea así, aunque dudo que seáis tan buenos como mis halcones.-contestó Corey.

-Sí te escuchara nuestro capitán seguro que encontraba diez razones para negar lo que has dicho ahora mismo.

-Por suerte, él no está aquí. Pero tú sí.-comentó robándole un beso, que sorprendió a Jane e hizo que sonriera.-Por cierto, ¿te dijo algo cuando supo que te había ayudado a entrenar o cuando te vio hablando conmigo en el desayuno al día siguiente?

-En el campo, me dijo que quería hablar muy seriamente conmigo después del partido. Seguramente me querría echar la bronca por lo del entrenamiento. Pero al final con lo del accidente y todo eso, se le ha olvidado que estuvimos juntos. Aunque fijo que vuelve a recordarlo.

Corey le miró sintiéndose culpable por la futura bronca que le esperaba a su novia. Llevaban saliendo ya tres semanas y el Ravenclaw le había pedido desde el principio que no le contase a James sobre la relación que mantenían. A Jane no le importaba que su capitán se enfadase con ella por salir con un jugador de otro equipo, ya que sabía que al final se le pasaría el enfado y aceptaría su relación. Pero Corey no quería que su novia y el mejor amigo de ella acabasen mal por él.

-Después de vuestro próximo entrenamiento, le diré a James que estamos juntos y le juraré que no me voy a aprovechar de la situación para ganar en el quidditch.-le prometió el joven a su novia.

-Creo que te tomas demasiado en serio todo esto.-dijo Jane.-Puede que James sea demasiado competitivo, pero ante todo es mi mejor amigo, y creo que al final lo entenderá.

-Aún así, déjame que se lo diga yo, ¿vale?

-Es todo tuyo y espero que mi honor quede intacto después de vuestra charla de hombres.-le vaciló ella.

-Tu honor quedará tan intacto como el marcador de Gryffindor cuando juguéis contra Ravenclaw.-le devolvió la burla.

Jane no contestó. En cambio, le enseñó la lengua de manera infantil, y él a su vez repitió lo mismo que hizo ella.

Karen miraba atentamente a Peter, mientras éste preguntaba a todas las personas que subían y bajaban las escaleras del tercer piso. En el tiempo que habían estado allí, el joven merodeador había conseguido la atención de unos cuantos alumnos de la escuela, las contestaciones irritadas de otros tantos y el vacío de la mayoría de los Slytherin que habían pasado por allí. Peter entendía la actitud de estos últimos, la mayoría había sido objetivo de sus bromas, así que sin ningún rencor hacía ellos, siguió intentando que alguien le diera alguna pista sobre el diario.

-Karen ven.-dijo Peter mientras hacía señas a su compañera para que se acercase.-Por lo que se ve aquí es imposible conseguir información. Sé que no te gusta hablar mucho con la gente, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca y hablas con nuestros compañeros de Gryffindor y con alguno de los de tu club de jardinería mágica? Yo me encargaré de todos los demás.

La joven Gryffindor sonrió y asintió tímidamente a su compañero, agradecida de poder ser útil. Mientras ambos se dirigían al lugar acordado, Peter intentó que Karen se sintiera más cómoda con él. Por ello, el joven mago llenó todos los silencios que se podían dar entre ellos con una incesable perorata sobre deberes, rumores y bromas de los merodeadores.

-Nos costó mucho que Mulciber saliera del camerino, pero después de eso todo fue coser y cantar, literalmente. Fue muy gracioso ver la obra de "La doncella y el animago" convertida en "La doncella y el Ogro". Todavía me acuerdo de la cara que puso McGonagall cuando lo vio con el disfraz. Creo que fue una de nuestras mejores bromas.

La joven sonrió al recordarse de aquel momento, pero su gesto desapareció al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino. Con soltura y en voz baja para no molestar a sus compañeros y sobre todo a la bibliotecaria, Peter indicó a Karen los lugares donde se encontraban los Gryffindor y dándole ánimos se despidió de ella para buscar información por su cuenta.

Sola, nerviosa y en el mismo lugar en el que se había parado, Karen miró a su alrededor mientras el miedo crecía cada vez más. Intentado tranquilizarse, la Gryffindor cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente. "Tú puedes hacerlo.", se dijo a sí misma. "Te conocen. Has hablado con ellos un montón de veces. No se van a reír de ti, ni te van a decir nada malo. Así que ve y pregúntales sobre el cuaderno", añadió intentando auto convencerse.

Aún así, la joven podía notar el tic del ojo izquierdo y los retortijones en la tripa. Deseó no tener que hablar con nadie, pero quería ayudar a su amiga. Con fuerza, Karen recitó mentalmente los consejos que le había dicho Lily. "En ti están todas las herramientas para poder enfrentarte a tus problemas", "Eres inteligente y agradable, así que nadie pondrá pegas a hablar contigo" y "el no ya lo tienes así que, ¿qué arriesgas al hablar con ellos?".

Aunque aquello tranquilizó un poco a Karen, ningún musculo de su cuerpo se movió. Entonces la joven Gryffindor se obligó a respirar profundamente para relajar su cuerpo y, cuando notó que todas sus partes se destensaban, empezó a andar hacia sus compañeros de casa mientras repetía una y otra vez las frases de su amiga.

Al llegar a la mesa más cercana, donde estaban tres de los leones, Karen tragó saliva para poder hablar mejor.

-Hola. Me gustaría saber si os puedo decir una cosa, que quería preguntaros si habéis visto lo que ha perdido Lily. Es un cuaderno, muy parecido a este. No es el mismo que este, pero se parece mucho.-les explicó atropelladamente y sin darle casi tiempo a respirar.

Los tres jóvenes le miraron extrañados, como si no entendieran nada. A su vez, el corazón de Karen latía cada vez más fuerte, sin dejar que esta pudiera oír y organizar sus pensamientos.

-Karen.-dijo Diane Argos, una de las compañeras de la Gryffindor en el club de jardinería mágica, mientras le miraba y le tocaba la mano.-Relájate y vuelve a explicarnos lo que nos querías preguntar.

Esta cogió aire y lo soltó a la vez que intentaba reorganizar todo los pensamientos de su mente. Cuando se sintió más segura, volvió a dirigirse a sus compañeros.

-Lo siento mucho. Os lo explicaré mejor. Lily perdió ayer un diario como este y me preguntaba si por casualidad lo habéis visto o encontrado.

Los tres compañeros miraron detenidamente el cuaderno durante unos segundos para finalmente decir que ninguno de ellos le había visto antes de que se lo enseñase.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Gracias de veras. ¿Si lo veis por casualidad podríais decírmelo? Os debería un gran favor.

-Tranquila. Si lo vemos te lo diremos.-dijo Kevin, otro de sus compañeros del club.

Las otras dos también prometieron que le dirían cualquier cosa de la que se enterarán.

Agradeciéndoles otra vez su ayuda, Karen se alejó para hablar con otros alumnos de su casa. Justo cuando se dirigía a la siguiente mesa, la joven entrecruzó su mirada con Peter el cual le hizo un gesto para saber qué tal le había ido. Ella gesticuló con la boca un bien y con menos nervios que antes, pero sin haberse deshecho de ese sentimiento del todo, se encaminó a otra mesa.

Peter la siguió con la mirada hasta que una tos llamó su atención.

-Lo siento. Entonces, ¿lo has visto?-le preguntó a un Ravenclaw con el que había coincidido varias veces en el aula de castigo.

-No. Oye, si me enterará de algo, ¿me reduciríais la deuda que tengo?

Peter se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Sabía que aquella era una decisión que no debía de tomar el solo, ya que Sirius también era su socio en el negocio de las apuestas de quidditch. Aún así, el merodeador no quería deshacerse de esa opción tan pronto, ya que podía ayudar a una compañera suya.

-No sé, Jay. Tendría que hablarlo con Sirius.-dijo Peter intentado ser lo menos concreto posible.

-Si encuentro algo interesante, te lo digo ¿vale?-comentó él un poco ansioso.

Peter asintió y el joven Ravenclaw se marchó rápidamente hacía sus compañeros.

"Esto de utilizar nuestro poder de empresarios está bien", se dijo a sí mismo el joven Gryffindor. "Aunque me siento un poco mal por el chaval. Lo mejor será que la próxima vez no le dejemos apostar. A ver qué dice Sirius".

Después del Ravenclaw, Peter preguntó a dos halcones más y a una Hufflepuff con la que hubiese hablado un poco más. Cuando se disponía a hablar con el cazador de los tejones, el merodeador se chocó con dos Slytherin que conocía muy bien y cayó al suelo.

-Maldito estúpido. ¿No tienes la suficiente inteligencia como para mirar por dónde vas?- le espetó Mulciber mientras lo miraba con odio.

Peter se levantó con parsimonia y se quitó la suciedad de la túnica.

-Qué lameculos, ahora que no estás con tus amados compañeros, no tienes la lengua tan larga. ¿Verdad?-añadió Avery al ver la oportunidad de pisotearle.

El merodeador haciendo caso omiso a lo que decían sus compañeros de escuela intentó rodearlos, pero Avery se interpuso en su camino mientras le sonreía de forma maliciosa y le apuntaba directamente con la varita.

-No, no.-le dijo el Slytherin arrinconando a Peter, que cada vez veía menos probable salir ileso de esa situación.- Mulciber, ¿qué crees que le podríamos hacerle a la pequeña rata?

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que me gustarían probar.-le respondió éste a su compañero a la vez que hacía crujir los dedos de sus manos.

El merodeador tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer, por un momento deseó haber hecho caso a los consejos que le había intentado dar Sirius sobre peleas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con cierta calma, Peter pensó en las opciones que tenía en esa situación y llegó a la conclusión de que hiciera lo que hiciera estaba completamente jodido.

Ante el mayor acercamiento de los dos Slytherin, el joven Gryffindor se removió de su sitio, lo cual las serpientes interpretaron como una huida. Por ello, Mulciber que era ahora el más cercano al joven dio un empujón Peter haciendo que chocase con la estantería que tenía detrás. El golpe hizo que un libro de los estantes de arriba se cayese y diera con sus páginas en la cara del chico cortando ligeramente la mejilla por la que cayó una gota de sangre al suelo.

-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer contigo, pequeña rata. Voy a enseñarte lo bien que aprendo de ti y tus amigos, haciendo ese hechizo que tanto os gusta. ¿Te acuerdas de cuál es Mulciber?-preguntó Avery a su compañero.

-Melofors. Pero creo que también tendrías que enseñarle tu fregotego.

-Sí, tienes razón. Por lo que sé, has dicho cosas malas sobre nosotros, así que tendrás la boca muy sucia.-dijo Avery que apuntó a la boca del merodeador que estaba siendo agarrado por el otro Slytherin y de está empezaron a salir pompas de jabón.

Peter no pudo contener una arcada cuando notó en su boca el sabor del jabón. Tal fue el asco que el merodeador tuvo que poner todo de su parte para no vomitar en ese momento. Desesperado, el joven Gryffindor intentó huir por tercera vez de los Slytherin pero Mulciber le empujó haciendo que Peter golpease con la nuca una balda y se cayese al suelo, mientras intentaba contener otra arcada.

Tanto Avery, como Mulciber, estaban disfrutando de aquella pequeña venganza, aunque les hubiera gustado tener a los peces más gordos de ese grupo y no al lameculos. Aún así, se conformaron con lo que tenían, pero su diversión no duró mucho ya que en esos momentos un joven rubio de Slytherin apareció.

-Será mejor que dejéis eso ahora.-dijo el chico sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-¿Quién te crees tú para…?-contestó Avery que se quedo callado al ver a su compañero de casa.

Sumiso y sin decir nada, Avery bajó la varita y se marchó junto con Mulciber sin ni siquiera querer mirar al joven rubio que tendió una mano a Peter. Éste, extrañado, se quedo mirando al chico, pero finalmente acepto la ayuda de este..

Ya de pie, el merodeador cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo y escupió el jabón que tenía en la boca ante la atenta mirada del Slytherin.

-Tú eres Higgins de séptimo curso, ¿no?-le preguntó Peter después de acabar de escupir.

-Así es.-contestó él sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Gracias. Me has salvado, aún siendo yo de Gryffindor.

-Te pido que no metas a todos los Slytherin en el mismo saco. Por lo menos, yo no creo que todos los Gryffindor seáis iguales.– dijo la serpiente levantando levemente la comisura de los labios.

Lo dicho por el Slytherin confundió a Peter, que hasta entonces pensaba que las serpientes eran los enemigos mortales de los leones. Tan contrariado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba a su lado hasta que oyó su carraspeo irritado.

-Bueno gracias por todo.-se despidió nervioso ante la atenta mirada de Snape.-Te debo una.

-No me debes nada.-contestó él quitándole importancia.- No quiero que nadie manche el buen nombre de nuestra casa.-dijo Higgins mientras se iba de manera tranquila ante la atenta mirada de Peter y Snape.

Cuando este se fue, los dos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente, uno con más odio que otro, y sin decirse ninguna palabra ambos siguieron su camino. El merodeador fue a buscar a Karen que en ese momento estaba hablando con unos Gryffindor de cuarto curso.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda.-le oyó decir.-Hola.-añadió al ver a Peter.- ¿Has conseguido alguna pista?

-No. Y, ¿tú?

-No.-contestó ella suspirando y mirando al suelo con tristeza.

-Bueno es el primer día. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que íbamos a encontrar el cuaderno? Ya verás cómo mañana o pasado mañana lo encontramos.-comentó Peter con una gran convicción.

Karen sonrió e intento ser igual de positiva que Peter. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía toda la razón.

-Oye, ¿cómo te has hecho esa herida en la mejilla?-le preguntó Karen al merodeador, mientras cogía un pañuelo y limpiaba una gota de sangre que estaba a punto de caer en la camisa blanca de Peter.

-He tenido un pequeño accidente, pero no es nada.-dijo el merodeador que miraba atentamente a su compañera de una forma que antes no lo había hecho.

Mientras sus compañeros buscaban el diario en la biblioteca y en el césped, Mary y Pepper se dirigieron a la torre de las lechuzas con la esperanza de que, al ser domingo, este estuviese lleno de gente. Al entrar en la habitación vieron que no había tantas personas como hubieran querido, pero por suerte cuatro grupos pequeños de alumnos se encontraban en ese momento enviando mensajes.

De mutuo acuerdo y para no entretenerse mucho, las dos amigas decidieron ir cada una a por un grupo, ya que contaban ambas con un diario. Mary se acercó al grupo que estaba a la izquierda, mientras que la rubia fue a preguntar a un par de chicos que le miraban con una sonrisa.

La morena fue la primera en acabar de hablar con sus compañeros. Desde el otro lado de la habitación Pepper la miró y ella negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber a su compañera que no había habido suerte. Con otro gesto, Mary le dio a entender a su amiga que preguntaría a otro grupo, mientras ella hablaba con el suyo.

De este modo, la Gryffindor se acerco a un grupo de dos chicas y un chico de Ravenclaw que conocía muy bien por ser integrantes del club de estudio junto con Mary y Lily.

-Hola.-dijo Mary intentando llamar la atención.

-Hola Mary.-contestó una chica de cabello castaño llamada Emma.- ¿Quieres algo?-añadió con un tono bastante pijo.

-Sí. Me gustaría saber si habéis visto un libro parecido a este.-preguntó dirigiéndose sobre todo a la otra chica y al chico.

Los tres Ravenclaw miraron el cuaderno con detenimiento.

-No, no lo he visto. ¿A ti te suena, Donald?-preguntó la otra chica.

-Tampoco. Aunque no me voy fijando mucho en esas cosas. Lo siento.

Emma, al contrario de sus amigos, no dijo nada sino que se quedo mirando a una zona de la lechucería con gesto abstraído. Después de unos segundos, su amiga le tuvo que dar un suave golpe en el brazo para que volviera a este mundo.

-¡Ay Mónica, eso duele!-se quejó la Ravenclaw.-No, no he visto ese cuaderno. Pero al que sí he visto es a Benedict. –añadió señalando con la cabeza al chico que acaba de entrar en el cuarto.

Mary giró la cabeza y pudo ver como su novio le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa. Con cierto disimulo y mientras andaba hacia Benedict, se miró las ropas y se las colocó de forma que pudiese estar perfecta para él.

-Hola cariño.-le saludo ella dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Mary-comentó su novio de manera seca.- ¿No estabas en la biblioteca?

-Cambio de planes.-dijo ella.- Lily necesitaba que le ayudase con un problemilla y he decidido dejar el estudio para más tarde.

-Pensaba que le había ocurrido algo a algún familiar y por eso habías venido aquí.

-No. Todo está bien. Tranquilo.

-No todo.-interfirió Emma que se había acercado a la pareja –Por lo que parece Evans ha perdido un diario o algo por el estilo.

Mary miró a la Ravenclaw con un odio que apenas pudo disimular.

-Sí, resulta que Lily perdió un cuaderno parecido a este ayer. Con todo el susto de Jane y James se le debió caer en algún momento.

-¿Era muy importante?

-Sí. ¿Lo has visto?-le preguntó a su novio mientras le enseñaba el cuaderno para que lo viera mejor.-La verdad es que me harías un gran favor si me dijeses que lo has visto.-añadió la morena con un tono más suave y juguetón del que utilizaba normalmente.

-No, pero puedo ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw y preguntaré allí.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Mary emocionada.

-Sí.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Mary contenta ante el ofrecimiento de Benedict.-Tengo un novio que no me lo merezco.-le dijo a los demás.

-Yo creo que sería al revés.-comentó Donald riéndose y recibiendo una mirada seria de su amigo.

-Bueno Mary, ¿vamos ya hacia la sala?

-Sí.-contestó ella rápidamente.

-A vosotros os veo luego. Abajo, donde siempre. ¿Vale?-preguntó él a sus amigos.

-Sí, donde siempre.-respondió Mónica.

-Hasta luego, entonces.- se despidió con gesto serio.

-Hasta luego.-dijeron sus tres amigos.

Mientras estos se daban la vuelta y buscaban a sus lechuzas, Mary se acercó más a su novio, le agarró la mano y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la boca que duró tan solo unos segundos. Y es que, aunque a su novio no le gustaba besarse en público, la morena no pudo resistir la oportunidad.

-Lo siento, pero no he podido evitarlo.

El prefecto de Ravenclaw la miró con desaprobación, pero enseguida cambio el gesto volviendo al tono serio que solía tener en todo momento.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el prefecto.

-Sí.

Todavía agarrados, los dos jóvenes se encaminaron a la puerta. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ella, Mary se acordó de que había ido hasta allí con su amiga.

-Espera.-dijo la morena haciendo parar a su novio.-He venido con Pepper. Será mejor que le avise de que me voy contigo a la sala común.-prosiguió mirando por toda la habitación para ver si encontraba a su amiga.

Después de unos segundos, Mary reparó en la rubia que se estaba despidiendo de unos chicos a unos metros de ella. Cuando Pepper giró la cabeza y vio a Mary y su novio su expresión cambió, aunque su amiga no lo notó.

-Pepper.-exclamó para llamar la atención de su amiga.

Ella movió la cabeza como signo de que ya la había escuchado.

-Pep. Me voy con Ben a la sala común de Ravenclaw para preguntar allí si han visto el diario. ¿No te importa seguir sin mí, no?

La rubia iba a contestarle pero el prefecto habló antes que ella.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? La sala estará abarrotada, así que cualquier ayuda será necesaria.

-Sí, eso, vente.-dijo Mary no tan convencida como su novio de "necesitar" esa ayuda.

"Mierda", pensó Pepper ya que nunca dejaría que su boca se ensuciará con esa palabra. Realmente la rubia no quería ir, pero sabía que si se negaba quedaría muy mal ante los dos. "Seguro que Mary piensa que no soporto a Benedict Y este pensará que me creo demasiado divina como para codearme con sus queridos halcones", pensó ella. "No hay remedio, tendré que ir e inventarme algo para no entrar en la sala.", finiquitó de muy mala gana.

-Vale. Vámonos, entonces.

De este modo, los tres salieron de la torre y se dirigieron a la sala común de los halcones. Mientras bajaban, Pepper intentó en vano hablar con Mary de la información que había conseguido de un Hufflepuff, pero ella prestaba más atención a la aburrida charla que tenía con su novio. Según la información que le había dado el tejón, él había golpeado con un pie un cuaderno parecido al que le había enseñado la rubia. Pero, por desgracia, después de aquello no le había prestado atención a donde mandó el objeto en cuestión.

Con más paciencia de la que solía utilizar a la hora de estudiar, Pepper intentó hablar con su amiga.

-Mary he conseguido información sobre el diario. ¿Me oyes?

Pero su amiga no le respondió a ella, sino a su novio.

-Sí. Me parece genial lo que dices. Después de ir a la sala común le mandaré una lechuza a mi padre. No creo que se oponga a que pase las navidades con tus padres. Me tratan tan bien.-dijo Mary abrazando con la mano que tenía libre el brazo de su novio.

Ante eso, la rubia entornó los ojos y suspiró asqueada. Si no hubiera estado cerca de nadie, seguramente habría hecho la mueca de vomitar, pero ella era una señorita y su madre le había enseñado bien que eso era algo que las chicas no deberían hacer.

-Por cierto. ¿Lily te ha dicho algo sobre lo que pensáis hacer en Halloween?

-Todavía no hemos decidido que vamos a hacer. Pero hemos acordado que hablaríamos el miércoles en la reunión semanal de prefectos.

-Espero que este año Halloween sea mejor que el del año pasado.-dijo Mary en tono de fastidio.

Pepper, en cambio, se rió disimuladamente al recordar la situación tan divertida que vivieron casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Todavía podía recordar la cara de asombro que había puesto la profesora McGonagall al ver a Clansy Parkinson correr entre las mesas del comedor, persiguiendo a Potter y los demás, convertido en un animal con cuerpo de vaca lechera y tronco humano. Gracias a esa broma, Gryffindor casi no logró la copa de las casas ese año.

-Sería genial que hubiera un baile como se hacía antes y que todos fuésemos elegantes -comentó la morena con gran entusiasmo.

"Por fin algo interesante", pensó Pepper encantada con la idea de que hubiera un acontecimiento así.

-Es una idea interesante.- opinó el prefecto con mucho menos énfasis que su novia- Puede que lo presente el miércoles ante los demás.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Mary contenta de que su idea se llevase acabó.

- Quizá estaría bien hacer un concurso de baile y otro de popularidad por casas o en general.- expuso la rubia con ensoñación, pero ninguno de los dos le contestó sino que siguieron como si no la hubiesen escuchado.

-Eso sí, yo creo que ningún alumno mayor de quinto debería ir al baile.-explicó la morena.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Benedict.

Pepper sabía el porqué de esa afirmación. La hermana de Mary, April, era alumna de cuarto y estaba segura de que su hermana mayor no querría que ella anduviese en el baile molestándola con sus constantes preguntas o comentarios. A la rubia le daba pena que las hermanas Masterson no se llevarán bien, mientras que ella hubiese dado cualquier cosa para tener una hermana o hermano pequeño con el que compartir cosas.

-Solo me parece que es mejor dejar a los pequeños fuera de estas celebraciones, ya que seguro que acabarían cansados y comportándose como…

-Niños.-finiquitó el prefecto la frase de su novia.

"No. Como niños molestos y metomentodos que podrían fastidiar su perfecto día de baile", pensó Pepper para sí.

-Sí.-dijo Mary mirando a su novio con gran admiración.-Por cierto, ¿te gustaría quedar el jueves para hacer un picnic en el jardín, tú y yo solos?

Benedict meditó unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de su novia y el aburrimiento de Pepper.

-No sé. Deja que vea si no tengo que hacer nada importante.-contestó él finalmente.

La desilusión por aquel quizá apareció en la cara de la morena cuando escuchó la respuesta de su novio. Ella sabía que el prefecto le diría, como casi siempre, que tenía que mirar su agenda. Pero tenía la esperanza de que por una vez pudieran hacer un plan y no decidirlo en el último momento.

A su vez, Pepper se percató del desencanto de su amiga y sintió lastima por ella. Su amiga no merecía a un novio tan ocupado como Benedict, pero la morena sabía lo que había cuando aceptó salir con el prefecto de Ravenclaw y presidente de varios clubs de Hogwarts.

-Lo que tú quieras, cariño.-dijo Mary sin el entusiasmo que tenía antes.

Por suerte para ella, rápidamente olvido su decepción cuando su novio preguntó a la morena qué quería que le regalase de cumpleaños.

-Cualquier cosa que me regales tú me parecerá genial.-le respondió.

-No quiero equivocarme.-le explicó el Ravenclaw.

-Mientras sea tuyo, da igual lo que sea.

Pepper sonrió ante la respuesta de la amiga. Resulta que Mary estaba más enamorada de lo que ella pensaba. Y aunque todo aquello le aburría bastante, la rubia se dio cuenta de que era gracioso ver a alguien como Mary tan dulce y servicial.

Como la rubia estaba al lado del Ravenclaw y no de su amiga, ésta aprovechó ese momento para chivar al novio de la morena, aquel regalo que Mary llevaba meses queriendo.

-Hiddleston. Si la quieres contenta, lo mejor que le puedes regalar es un marco caro con una fotografía de los dos.-le susurró ella al joven.

Al oír a la rubia, el prefecto giró la cabeza hacia la chica y miró a esta con altivez. "Con un gracias hubiera bastado, desagradecido.", pensó Pepper irritada ante la actitud del chico. Como si no le hubiese dicho nada, el Ravenclaw volvió la cabeza hacía delante con gesto serio.

Después de aquello, Pepper se abstuvo de comentar nada y enfocó su atención en otras cosas, como ver el estado de su manicura francesa, apartar su rubio flequillo de la cara o saludar a aquellas personas que se encontraban por el camino.

Por suerte, los tres jóvenes no tardaron mucho en llegar a la entrada de la sala común de los Ravenclaw y Pepper agradeció que por fin hubieran llegado a su destino.

-¿Vais a entrar conmigo?-preguntó Benedict a sus dos acompañantes.

-Sí.-respondió Mary rápidamente, pero justo cuando acabo de decir aquello, vio que Pepper lo negaba un tanto nerviosa con la cabeza.-O, quizá no.

El prefecto miró a su novia confuso. A su vez, la rubia miraba suplicante a su amiga, la cual se debatía entre ir con su novio o quedarse con su amiga.

-¿Sabéis?-comentó al final el Ravenclaw.- Será mejor que entre yo solo y vosotras os quedéis aquí para que, de este modo, preguntéis a los que entren o salgan.

Por una vez, Pepper agradeció que el prefecto estuviera en ese momento con ellas. Balbuceando y aún no muy convencida de si era lo correcto, Mary accedió a regañadientes quedarse con su amiga, mientras su novio iba a la sala común. Aquella reacción no gustó nada a la rubia.

-Vale. Esperad aquí.-dijo Benedict acercándose a Mary, que esperaba un beso de su novio.

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo, al contrario de lo que esperaba la morena, el Ravenclaw tendió su mano esperando que su novia le diese algo.

-Ah sí, el diario. Aquí lo tienes. Gracias por hacerlo, Ben.

-Sabes que no me cuesta nada.-dijo él.

Mientras su novio tocaba el pomo de la puerta y respondía a la adivinanza, Mary lo miraba con una sonrisa de enamorada. Cuando Benedict desapareció por la puerta, la morena se volvió para buscar a Pepper que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Mary asqueada por la mirada de su amiga.

-Nada. Solo que no sé si eres un corderito, un lobo o las dos cosas.-comentó Pepper en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada.-contestó la rubia que se dirigió hacia unos halcones que salían de la puerta de su torre.-Vamos a preguntar a los que salen.

Mary vio con incredulidad cómo su amiga se dirigía a donde estaban los chicos. Volviendo en sí y con rapidez, la morena bloqueó el paso de su amiga, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que pasaron de largo. Pepper se sorprendió ante la reacción de su amiga ya que, aunque pudo haber sido un poco ruda con ella, pensaba que ella no le daría mucha importancia al comentario que había hecho.

-Es mejor que seas clara y me digas lo que has querido decir.-le dijo con cierto enfado.

Pepper se limitó a alzar una ceja y a cruzar los brazos.

-Me dirás que no lo has notado.-dijo finalmente la rubia.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De que parece que un dementor te ha chupado el alma cuando estás con Benedict.

-Eso no es verdad.-le replicó ella.

-¿No? Por favor, si cuando estás con él es como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo. O, ¿acaso te has dado cuenta de qué estaba con vosotros mientras veníamos hacía aquí? ¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho en algún momento? Porque yo si he escuchado tus quejidos por no poder ir con tu novio.

Mary no supo que decir en aquel momento.

-Y si no estás con él-prosiguió la rubia sin poder detenerse.- estás todo el tiempo hablando de tu perfecto novio. Oh, qué listo es mi novio. Oh, qué gran talento tiene. Oh, pero que guapo es y que exótico.-añadió imitando a su amiga con una voz pija y un poco aguda.- ¡Por favor, que es asiático! Ni que fuera norte americano o alemán.

Al oír eso, Mary se apartó de su amiga y la miró con frialdad. Después y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta con intención de alcanzar a los chicos que habían salido de la torre de Ravenclaw unos minutos antes.

-Lo…Lo siento.-dijo Pepper dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.-No quería decir lo que he dicho. Bueno, no quería decirlo de esa forma.

-Sí querías decirlo.-exclamó Mary girando la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.-No mientas, porque sé que hace mucho que me querías decir esto. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que me da igual, porque yo no voy a hacer caso a los consejos de una persona que ve a los hombres como objetos, y que la única relación seria que ha tenido ha sido con un chico genial al que le fue infiel.-finalizó la morena, que se dio la vuelta y empezó andar dejando a su amiga con los ojos llorosos.

-No seas tonta.-dijo Remus en un tono más alto del que normalmente hablaba.

-Ya, pero no me gusta eso de que estéis todos ayudándome. Parece que estéis a mi servicio.-comentó Lily.

-Pero no es así. Si te ayudamos es porque queremos, nada más.

-¿Seguro que no lo hacéis por compromiso?

-En mi caso, no. Tú siempre me has ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, así que quiero devolverte el favor.

Entonces la pelirroja miró a su compañero que le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo. Ella a su vez, sonrió también a su amigo para después soltar un profundo suspiro.

-Aún así, no me gusta.-expresó la prefecta con tono de derrota.

-Sé que no te gusta esto, pero te aseguro que ahora eres la envidia de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Porque cualquier chica no tendría la oportunidad de tener a su disposición a los chicos más simpáticos de todo Hogwarts.-dijo él, no con un tono picarón que emplearían Sirius o James, sino con esa voz tranquila que lo caracterizaba y que no dejaba entrever si lo que decía era broma o no.

Como respuesta a lo dicho por su compañero, Lily rió y le enseñó a Remus la lengua con gesto infantil y a su vez, éste le respondió con la misma mueca. Desde que habían salido de la torre Gryffindor, el chico había intentado hacer reír a su amiga y al fin lo había conseguido.

-Creo que deberías de dejar de juntarte con Potter y Black, se te está pegando la tontería.-opinó ella de manera divertida.

-Puede que tú seas la que se tiene que acercar a nuestro grupo. Ya sabes, para enseñarles a usar el sentido común. Además, seguro que tú puedes aprender algo de ellos.

- Lo dudo. Además, ¿esos dos tienen no tienen sentido común?-preguntó Lily con una incredulidad fingida que hizo que Remus sonriera.

-Aunque no te lo creas, lo tienen. Solo que no la utilizan mucho, no vaya ser que la gasten.-explicó el merodeador.

La prefecta rió ante la ocurrencia de su compañero, pero entonces se acordó del día de la escapada a Hogsmeade y de cómo James le había intentado ayudar cuando se había torcido el pie. Asimismo, también rememoró la charla que había tenido con James el día anterior. "Puede que, por una vez, tuviese que darle el beneplácito de la duda a Potter, aunque solo sea para agradecerle la ayuda", pensó Lily distraídamente.

- Una cosa, ¿qué te parece giramos a la derecha y vamos a la entrada de la sala de los Hufflepuff? Así le pediré a April que le pregunte a la gente de su casa si ha visto el cuaderno.- propuso la pelirroja.

-Me parece bien.

De este modo, Remus y Lily se dirigieron a los barriles que marcaban la entrada de los tejones. Cuando llegaron allí, los dos Gryffindor vieron a un grupo bastante grande de chicos y chicas salían ese momento del pasadizo.

-Parece que al final vamos a tener suerte.-comentó Remus.

-Eso parece.-le respondió la pelirroja acelerando el paso junto con su compañero y sacando el diario prestado por Pepper.

Justo en el momento en el que el merodeador llamó la atención de los chicos, estos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos dos y Lily se dio cuenta de que Cameron se encontraba entre ellos. A su vez, él también la vio a ella, ya que le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Por acto reflejo, la pelirroja también saludó al chico, pero apartó rápidamente la mirada cuando recordó las palabras que había dicho April.

-Hola chicos. Hola Cam.-saludó Remus al Hufflepuff que mejor conocía y con quien mejor se llevaba.- ¿Os puedo retener un momento?

La mayoría de ellos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras otros decían que sí.

-Vale.-dijo el merodeador a la vez que miraba a Lily para hacerle saber que ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Ah, sí. Hola a todos. La cuestión es que he perdido un cuaderno muy importante para mí y que se parece a este. ¿Por alguna casualidad lo había visto en algún sitio o a alguien?

Varios de los chicos miraron primero al diario y luego entre ellos. Lily a su vez, miró con disimulo a Cameron que miraba el diario pensativo. Después de unos segundos, cuatro chicas y tres chicos empezaron a hablar uno de tras del otro haciendo que fuese imposible que se entendiese lo que estaban diciendo.

Aunque los dos prefectos intentaron manejar la situación para que solo hablase una persona cada vez, fue el fuerte silbido del prefecto de Hufflepuff lo que hizo que todo el mundo callase.

-A ver, si queréis decirle algo a Remus y Lily será mejor que habléis de uno en uno, vale.

-Vale.-dijeron algunos a la vez, mientras Cameron asentía a la prefecta para decirle que ya podían continuar.

-Gracias, Cam.

En ese momento, una chica bajita de gafas levantó la mano para poder hablar. Después de que los dos Gryffindor se mirasen mutuamente y sintiendo que se habían convertido en profesores dieron la palabra a la chica que se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Yo creo que se lo he visto a April.

-No.-dijo Lily poniendo la mano en la cara.- Lo siento, se me había olvidado deciros que April también tiene un diario parecido al mío. En total, hay seis libretas como estás. Cinco pertenecen a mi grupo de amigas y otro lo tiene April porque otra amiga de Pepper no lo quiso.

-Ah, entonces no lo he visto. Lo siento.-comentó la chica un poco apenada.

-¿Hay alguien que lo haya visto y que no sea el de la hermana de Mary?-preguntó Remus.

De las siete personas que habían hablado antes, ninguna dijo nada. Al ver que realmente no había nadie de ese grupo que supiese nada, Lily suspiró y se despidió de sus compañeros dándole las gracias por la atención y pidiéndoles que si lo volvían a ver, se lo dijesen.

De este modo, Lily y Remus se encontraron con que después de más una hora de búsqueda aún seguían cómo al principio. Pero como sabían que era poco probable que consiguiesen información en tan poco tiempo, esperaron a que pasase más gente para preguntarles.

Al poco tiempo de que se hubiesen despedido del grupo de Hufflepuff, Cameron volvió al lugar donde se encontraban los dos Gryffindor y se dirigió directamente hacía Lily, que en esos momento estaba sola, ya que su compañero estaba hablando con unos chicos.

-Oye Lily.-le llamó la atención mientras corría hacía ella.-Tengo una idea para solucionar tu problema.

-Hola Cam.-dijo ella mientras el "le hace tilín" de April volvía a resonar en su cabeza.-Dime.-añadió intentando centrarse sobre todo en la conversación

-¿Qué te parecería si pongo un anuncio en _El embrujo de medianoche_?

Ante el ofrecimiento del chico, Lily no supo que decir. No quería despreciar su ayuda, pero le parecía demasiado poner un anuncio en el periódico del colegio.

-Eh…No sé Cam.-comentó la pelirroja.-Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no creo que sea necesario ponerlo en _El embrujo_. Además, no quiero molestarte con mis cosas.

-No pasa nada.-le contestó Cameron mientras le miraba a los ojos y le sonreía de una manera que ponía nerviosa a la pelirroja.- ¿Para qué sirve ser el editor del periódico de Hogwarts, si no puedo utilizar mis influencias?

Lily se quedó callada durante un momento y otra vez escuchó la voz de la Hufflepuff que esta vez decía que serían una pareja genial. Con más fuerza que antes, Lily intentó concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo el prefecto.

-Piensa que así habrá más gente que se enterará de que buscas ese cuaderno.-finalizó el chico después de darle un par de razones para aceptar la idea.

"Ya, pero si le doy más importancia de la que debo, habrá gente cotilla que querrá saber qué pone en el diario", pensó Lily. Y es que una cosa era que todo el mundo se enterase de que ella había perdido algo de importancia y otro era crear un interés que derivará en querer saber qué contenía ese cuaderno.

-No estoy muy segura, Cam. ¿Me dejas que me lo piense?

-Vale. Que sepas que mi oferta no tiene fecha de caducidad.-bromeó el Hufflepuff.

-Lo sé.-dijo divertida-Pero es mejor que espere un tiempo por si aparece.-añadió ella para darle una respuesta más o menos satisfactoria al chico.-Si veo que no lo encuentro y pienso que es adecuado publicarlo, seré toda tuya. Quiero decir, que el anuncio será todo tuyo.-rectificó nerviosa la pelirroja.

-Vale. ¿Trato hecho?-dijo él acercándose y tendiendo su gran mano a la pelirroja.

-Trato hecho.-contestó ella agarrando la inmensa mano del chico.

En ese instante, Lily se fijo en la sonrisa del chico, blanca y grande, de aquellas que podían cautivar a una chica. Era un gesto muy dulce, a la par que juguetón y estaba enmarcado por unos grandes labios rojos que hacían que está fuese más vistosa.

Cuando la pelirroja fue consciente de que llevaban más tiempo de lo normal dados de la mano, la apartó de forma rápida.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que siga preguntando por aquí.-comentó un tanto avergonzada.

-Vale. Entonces, nos vemos estos días por aquí.

-O el miércoles.-añadió ella de forma veloz.

-O el miércoles.-repitió él.- Espero no haber sido muy cabezota intentando convencerte de que lo hicieras.

-Para nada.-negó Lily con una sonrisa.-Agradezco tú ayuda.

-No es nada.-dijo él guiñando el ojo.

Después de eso, el prefecto se fue dejando otra vez sola a la pelirroja que seguía sonriendo aunque el chico ya no estaba. Cuando Remus volvió de hablar con los tejones, este vio que Lily tenía la mirada fija en un punto pero estaba en otro sitio.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Remus.

-¿Eh? No nada. Cam que me ha propuesto poner un anuncio en el periódico por lo del diario.

-Y, ¿qué le has dicho?

-Que me lo pensaría.

-Es una buena idea.-opinó el merodeador.

-Sí, pero por ahora prefiero que hagamos la búsqueda nosotros. Me siento más segura.

-Vale. Al fin y al cabo, es tu diario.-dijo el Gryffindor.

-¿Has conseguido alguna información?-preguntó Lily cambiando de tema.

-No. Por lo visto nadie sabe nada. Lo que sí me han dicho es que April está en un aula vacía del sótano practicando pociones. La verdad es que sería buena idea pasarnos por allí, aunque sea para preguntar.

A la pelirroja le pareció buena idea. Además estaba el hecho de que de los cuatro grupos que se habían formado, el de ella y Remus era el que menos chocaría con los Slytherin, ya que a James no le podían ni ver, con Peter pasaba lo mismo desde que lo pillarán poniendo "Viva Gryffindor" en uno de los pasillos del sótano y Mary le tenía un odio inmenso a la Premio Anual, Clavel Bellum desde que se había enterado de que había salido años atrás con Benedict.

Por ello y aunque no les recibirían con los brazos abiertos, seguramente no evitarían tanto a los dos prefectos.

-Vamos, entonces.- le dijo Remus a la pelirroja.

Mientras se dirigían al lugar, ambos estuvieron hablando de qué podían proponer el miércoles en la reunión. Tanto Lily como Remus dijeron las ideas que tenían pensadas, pero se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de cosas poco originales, y ya que por una vez les habían dejado organizar el evento querían que ese día fuese algo inolvidable. Asimismo, el merodeador le pidió a la pelirroja si podían cambiar los turnos de vigilancia de esa semana ya que notaba que se estaba poniendo enfermo y quería descansar para que no llegase a más. Lily, que estaba acostumbrada al frágil estado físico de su compañero, dijo que no había problema y que hablaría con el novio de Mary.

Justo cuando los dos chicos estaban a unos metros de llegar a las escaleras que daban al sótano, una voz que llamaba al merodeador hizo que se parasen. Se trataba de una de las novias de Sirius, que se acercaba corriendo hacía los jóvenes.

-¡Remus, al fin te encuentro!-exclamó de forma exaltada Claire, la gemela de Ravenclaw.- ¿Ha vuelto ya Sirius?

-No, pero McGonagall me ha dicho que vendría hoy hacía la tarde-noche.

-Vale.-comentó muy contenta.-Y ¿sabes por qué se fue tan rápido y sin despedirse?

-Sí. Resultó que ha muerto un amigo de la familia y tenía que ir al funeral.

-Vaya.-expresó ella con tristeza.- El pobre debe estar hecho polvo.

Remus escondió una sonrisa por el comentario de la chica. Se notaba que conocía poco a Sirius, ya que lo más seguro era que estuviese peor por el hecho de estar con su familia, que por la muerte de un amigo de unos padres que odiaba.

-Cuando venga, ¿le puedes decir que tengo muchas ganas de verle y qué estaré todo el día en la biblioteca?

-Será lo primero que le diga cuando le vea.-le prometió el merodeador.

-Gracias. Eres un cielo, Remus.-expresó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-No es nada.-dijo él colorado y sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Que me están esperando.-comentó mientras su grupo de amigas que le miraban de forma impaciente.- Adiós.

-Adiós.-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-No sé cómo lo hace Sirius para estar con alguien que tiene dos dedos de frente.-explicó Lily.

-A mi no me lo preguntes. Llevo seis años con él y todavía no me ha enseñado ningún truco para ligar con chicas así.

-No necesitas ningún truco, Remus. Además estoy segura de que hay alguna que otra chica que está detrás de ti.

-Yo con una me conformo. La poligamia se la dejo a Sirius.-le contestó el merodeador.

Retomando el viaje, los dos se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, los jóvenes se encontraron con qué un grupo de Hufflepuff subía y entre ellos se encontraba la otra novia de Sirius, Cassy.

-Remus, al fin te veo.-dijo ella con serenidad.-Iba a ir a buscarte a la torre Gryffindor.

El merodeador y la pelirroja se miraron mutuamente y los dos pensaron en la suerte que habían tenido por no encontrarse a las dos novias de Sirius a la vez.

-Hola Cassy. ¿Querías decirme algo?-reaccionó finalmente el Gryffindor.

-Sí, quería preguntarte si has podido ver a Sirius hoy.

-No. Todavía no ha vuelto, pero para la tarde o la noche estará aquí.

-Me alegro.-sonrió ella tímidamente.- ¿Pensáis esperarle en algún sitio?

-Que yo sepa no. Seguramente esperaremos a que suba a la Torre. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

-No. No quiero agobiarle teniendo en cuenta que lo estará pasando mal. Además, él ya sabe donde puede encontrarme.

-Vale.-dijo Remus mientras intentaba disimular el mismo gesto que había tenido antes al escuchar a la hermana de esta decir lo mismo.

Pero aquella sonrisa no le duró mucho, pues un suave golpe que le dio la pelirroja hizo que mirará a está para ver cómo le señalaba el lugar donde estaba Claire.

-Venía a preguntarte si crees a Sirius que le gustaría una tarta de melaza, pero ya veo que le gustan "otras cosas".-le dijo Claire a Remus aunque esta miraba a su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres decir con otras cosas?-preguntó Cassy a su gemela sin entender por qué le miraba con tanto odio.

-Que más que los pasteles dulces, le van más las zorras picantes.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-la Hufflepuff seguía perpleja por la reacción de su hermana.

-Venga ya, no te hagas la santurrona conmigo. Lo he oído todo.

Su hermana la miró sin decir nada.

-Sigo sin saber de qué hablas.-dijo finalmente.

-De qué me quieres quitar a mi novio. No tenías suficiente con quitarme a Jamie Malone que ahora lo quieres volver a hacer con Sirius.

-Claire, ¿todavía sigues con eso?-dijo Cassy de forma calmada.-Ya te dije que no pasó nada entre Jamie y yo. Además, Sirius no es tú novio, es el mío.

-No te confundas, hermanita. Sirius nunca querría estar con una sosa como tú.-expresó la Ravenclaw con gran odio.

-¿Y tú qué? Tampoco creo que alguien quiera estar con una niña malcriada como tú.-dijo la Hufflepuff que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Insípida.-le respondió ella bajando a las escaleras para estar a pocos centímetros de su hermana.

-Consentida.

-Dientes de conejo.-le insulto mientras la Hufflepuff se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-Y tú orejas de soplillo.

-Ah sí. Pues sabíais que Cassy llora como una niña si se encuentra con un simple lechuza.

Cuando la Ravenclaw acabó de decir eso, un murmullo general se adueño de la escalinata. La Hufflepuff pudo escuchar comentarios como "ya decía yo que nunca enviaba lechuzas" de una chica de su casa o "es una miedica" se rió un chico de Gryffindor que apareció por allí.

"Esta me lo pagas, cara mofeta", pensó Cassy e intento justificar su miedo ante sus amigos.

-Además, yo no soy la única que tiene un secreto vergonzoso. Sabéis que la estilosa Clare vómito encima de Clint McBean en San Valentín el año pasado.

-¡Me dijiste que no lo contarías nunca!-le grito de manera furiosa.-Pues Cass se hizo pis en la cama hasta los trece.

Otro murmullo se oyó en el lugar.

-Sabes, puede que el señor osito abracitos tenga que darse un paseo por Hogwarts.

-No te atreverías.

-Oh. Sí me atrevería.-le amenazó la Hufflepuf mientras se ponía a escasos milímetros de su hermana-. Además, llevo tiempo queriéndolo hacer.

Viendo que quedaba poco para que las hermanas pasaran a las manos, Lily intentó calmar las cosas.

-Chicas, chicas. Tranquilizaos. Es mejor que os calméis y habléis luego con la cabeza fría. No os enfadéis la una con la otra por un tío como Sirius. No os merece.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a Lily, que por un momento sintió que toda la ira de las hermanas iría para ella.

-Y tú qué sabes, Lady Frígida.-dijo la Ravenclaw a lo que su hermana asintió.

Lily se quedo en shock ante el comentario de su compañera. Tanto fue el impacto que no supo que decir. Finalmente fue Remus quien fue a decir algo, pero entonces las dos hermanas volvieron con su discusión.

-Admítelo Cass, me tienes envidia.-expreso la Ravenclaw.

-¿Envidia yo? ¿De ti? Por favor.-expresó ella entornando de los ojos.- Ni en sueños. Ya verás como cuando venga Sirius te dirá que es MI novio y NO el tuyo.

-Más quisieras. Tú sigue en tu mundo inventado, pero me elegirá a mí. No lo dudes.-dijo manteniendo la mirada con su hermana.

Aunque ella le iba a contestar, al final la Hufflepuff decidió no hacerlo. En cambio, prefirió mantener una compostura digna y con un gesto hacía su grupo, todos los Hufflepuff subieron las escaleras.

-Ya lo veremos, hermanita.-dijo Cassy con tranquilidad y dejando con la palabra en la boca a su hermana.

Cuando se fueron, Clare se giró y miró directamente a Remus.

-Te aviso de que me voy a pasar todo el día en el vestíbulo hasta que lo vea.-dijo con una fiereza que intimido hasta al merodeador.

-Va…Vale.-tartamudeó Remus.

Sin decir nada más, la Ravenclaw se subió a la planta baja dejando solos a los dos leones. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ninguno de ellos reaccionase.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Lily aún en estado de shock.

-Que creo que Sirius va a tener una sorpresa muy agradable cuando vuelva.-contestó el merodeador.

-Creo que va a ser una vuelta desagradable.

-Sí. Lo va a tener, muy pero que muy jodido.-comentó Remus imaginándose lo que le esperaba a su amigo.

_¡Se acabo lo que se daba! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Tenéis ganas de saber con qué pasará con Sirius? Tener un poco de paciencia y dentro de un tiempo estará todo resuelto en el próximo capítulo. Os lo prometo. ;) _

_Bueno espero tener noticias de vosotros. ¡Un beso a todos!_


	7. Apariencias

_Aquí está el séptimo capítulo de las aventuras de Lily, James y compañía. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Aquí os lo dejo, ¡a disfrutar!_

**Venganza**

-Pobre Sirius.-dijo James con tono de pena que contrastaba con la expresión divertida de su cara.

-¿Esto te divierte a que sí?-le preguntó Remus con una ceja alzada.

El merodeador no contestó a su amigo sino que siguió mirando al frente, mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa. Cuando giró la cabeza para ver a éste, vio que el prefecto le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados esperando a que sucumbiese y le dijese la verdad.

-Vale. Lo admito. Pero es que se lo dije. Se lo dije, y no me hizo caso.

-Tú opción tampoco es que fuera buena.

-¡Oye! Por lo menos así nuestro Casanova particular hubiera dicho la verdad para variar.

-Ya. Y las gemelas seguro que habrían estado encantadas de salir con Sirius las dos a la vez.-ironizó el licántropo que no entendía como esos dos cabeza huecas podían ser los más ligones de Hogwarts.

-Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?-intervino Peter que al igual que su compañero se divertía con la situación.

-Da igual lo que hagamos.-puntualizó Remus.- Tarde o temprano cualquiera de las dos pillará a Canuto y le dejará la marca de su bonita mano en la cara.

-¡Qué pena que no viésemos el espectáculo entre las hermanas! Seguro que fue hasta sexy.-opinó James.

-Sí. Aunque hubiese estado mejor si hubiesen discutido en una bañera llena de barro.-añadió Peter ganándose un signo de aprobación de James.

Remus puso la mano en la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Estos tres no son más que hormonas con patas", pensó el licántropo.

-Pues seguro que Lily os hubiera cambiado el sitio con gusto.

-Clare hizo muy mal en decirle eso. Además de que ella solo quería ayudar.-dijo Peter con cierta pena.

-Estás mujeres están todas locas, Colagus. Si les intentas ayudar, te insultan. Y si les pides salir con toda la buena intención del mundo, van y te mandan a la mierda una y otra vez.-comentó James fingiendo abatimiento y pensando en cierta chica pelirroja.-Creo que deberían tener manual de instrucciones.

-Mujeres.-exclamó Peter con gran efusividad.

-Mujeres.-repitió James.

-Mujeres.-volvió a decir Remus añadiéndose para sí mismo: "No me extraña que ellas tampoco nos entiendan a nosotros."

Los tres amigos siguieron hablando del mismo tema en dirección al vestíbulo. Pero esta vez hacían apuestas sobre si alguna de las hermanas sería capaz de darle una patada en los huevos a su amigo.

Tan abstraídos estaban James y Peter en su conversación que Remus fue el único en darse cuenta de que Sirius corría por el jardín para resguardarse de la lluvia.

-Maldita sea. ¡Es que la vida no puede dejar de joderme!- bramó el joven cuando llegó al vestíbulo.

-¿Qué le pasa al perrito que hoy anda con malas pulgas?- le dijo James de forma burlona.

Al principio, Sirius le miró de forma dura, pero rápidamente cambio su gesto enfadado por uno de fastidio.

-Pichón enamorado.-comentó el joven Black sabiendo que eso fastidiaría a su amigo.- Hoy no estoy de humor como para aguantar tus burlas sin gracia.

-Y, ¿eso?-preguntó Peter curioso.

Después de mirar a sus tres amigos y secarse elegantemente el pelo y la cara con la manga de su túnica, Sirius habló:

-He discutido con mis padres y me he ido de casa.-respondió Sirius como si fuese algo sin importancia.-Y además, se me ha caído al barro la revista guarra de mi tío y me dijo que se la tenía que devolver sana y salva. Me va a matar.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados. Sabían que su amigo no estaba bien con su familia, pero no pensaban que se escaparía de su casa hasta dentro de un año cuando fuera mayor de edad.

Al ver que sus amigos no decían nada, fue Sirius quien acabó hablando.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Todos sabíamos que me acabaría yendo de allí.

-Eso es verdad.-admitió Peter.

-Y, ¿ahora qué vas hacer?-preguntó Remus temiendo que su amigo no hubiese pensado dónde se quedaría antes de irse de su casa.

Sirius no respondió, sino que levantó los hombros como gesto de indiferencia.

-Sobre dónde te vas a quedar, no te preocupes.-dijo James rápidamente.-Sabes que en mi casa siempre habrá sitio para ti. Además, si mis padres han podido con un trasto como yo, ¿por qué no van a poder con otro más?

Después de decir eso, James fue a donde su compañero y le tendió la mano para hacer el saludo especial que se habían inventado ellos dos cuando se vieron por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Antes se lo tendrás que preguntar a tus padres, creo yo.-comentó Remus a James.

-Ya está aquí la voz de la razón.-le contestó Sirius sabiendo que eso molestaría un poco a Remus. Aunque en realidad él sabía que su amigo tenía la razón.

-De eso no te preocupes, Lunático. Hoy mismo mandaré una lechuza a mis padres para pedirles que acojan a este lerdo. Con el tiempo que ha estado en mi casa y el cariño que le tienen, seguro que ya están firmados los papeles de adopción y solo falta enviarlos al notario.

-Ay. No digas esas cosas, tonto.-dijo Sirius como si fuera una chica a quien le están halagando.

Peter se rió por la ocurrencia de su amigo, mientras Remus rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos tenido el momento sensiblero. Así que un servidor se va a ir a la torre a cambiarse.-comentó Sirius.-Por cierto, ¿qué tal estás, patoso del quidditch?

James enarcó una ceja al oír las últimas palabras de su amigo.

-Tú…estás tentando mucho a la suerte.-le amenazó.-Para tu información, no fue culpa mía, ni de Jane que tuviésemos un accidente. Y los dos estamos bien y sin un rasguño.-añadió como si fuese un caballero al cual acaban de atacar su dignidad.

-Me alegro de que estés vivo y coleando, amigo mío. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a la torre. Creo que me estoy resfriando.-expresó su amigo a la vez que le daba un golpe en el hombro.

Así los cuatro chicos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudieran recorrer unos cuantos metros, una chica llamó al recién llegado.

.-dijo Peter que había sido el primero en girarse para ver a Cassy dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Pues eso no es nada.-añadió James señalando al otro lado. A unos cien metros se encontraba Clare que paseaba con sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido por la reacción de sus amigos.

-Han pasado algunas cosas en tu ausencia.- le respondió Remus.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Las gemelas saben que estas saliendo con las dos.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el merodeador.

Justo entonces, Cassy llegó a donde los chicos y agarrando el brazo de su novio con ambas manos, alejó a Sirius de sus compañeros y de la mirada de su hermana.

-Siri, tenemos que hablar.-dijo la Hufflepuff después de darle un beso.

-Eh…Vale. Tú dirás.

-No sé porqué, pero mi estúpida hermana gemela cree que es tu novia. ¿Es eso verdad?

Sirius se quedo callado ante la atenta mirada de su novia. Aquella situación le había cogido tan de improviso que todavía no se le había ocurrido una treta para salir del paso. "Tendré que improvisar, que le vamos a hacer.", pensó el merodeador.

-Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, cariño.-le susurró a la oreja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-Y ahora me gustaría estar solo para ti en otro lugar.

Cassy sintió un hormigueo por la espalda provocado por el aliento de su novio en la oreja. En ese momento, deseó que no hubiese nadie en Hogwarts para poder estampar a Sirius en la pared y arrancarle toda la ropa. Tal calentón provocó el merodeador en la joven, que se olvidó la pregunto que le había hecho a su novio.

-Creo que en el aula once no hay nadie. ¿Te apetece que vayamos?-murmuró ella mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

"Bien", pensó Sirius. "Justo en la dirección contraria a donde está Clare".

-Vamos.-apremió el merodeador tirando de la mano de su novia mientras corría hacia el aula.

Por desgracia, la Ravenclaw se había acercado a James, Remus y Peter para preguntarles si su amigo había llegado. De este modo, pudo ver a su novio con su hermana y cómo el primero le decía algo al oído a la segunda. Al ver la expresión que ponía Cassy, supo que el merodeador le había propuesto irse a algún lugar a enrollarse, ya que ella ponía esa misma cara cuando su novio le proponía algo indecente.

Con la intención de no dejar huir al merodeador, la Ravenclaw salió corriendo hacía ellos dos y al llegar al lugar donde estaba su futuro ex novio, le propinó a este un tortazo en la cara que lo dejó completamente aturdido.

-¡Sirius Black eres un bastardo!-chilló ella ante todos los presentes.- ¡No eres más que un cerdo ególatra que solo está enamorado de su propio reflejo!

-No te consiento que hables a Siri así. Él no tiene la culpa tus tonterías, Clare.-opinó su hermana defendiendo a su novio.

-Tonterías son las que tenía yo en la cabeza cuando empecé a salir con él. Tonta fui cuando pensé que podría cambiar a un niño que solo piensa con la po…

-Basta.-la interrumpió.-No voy a dejar que nos montes un numerito.-añadió agarrando la mano del chico para marcharse.

Clare se interpuso en el camino y miró a su hermana, no con odio como lo había hecho horas antes, sino con cierta pena.

-Cass, este estúpido idiota ha jugado con nosotras. ¿No lo ves?-su hermana no dio signos de que lo viera.- Mira cuando hicimos una semana me dio esto.-señaló a una pulsera de piedras azules.-Seguro que a ti también te dio una diciendo que era única y que la había hecho solo para ti.

La Hufflepuff soltó la mano de su novio y se toco la muñeca por encima de la túnica. Clare se acercó a ella y subiéndole la manga vio una pulsera parecida a la suya pero de color amarillo.

-¿Ves? ¿Ves como tengo razón?-dijo con efusividad la Ravenclaw.

-Que idiota he sido.-susurró Cassy mientras una lágrima asomaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Finalmente, la Hufflepuff se derrumbó, poniendo sus manos en la cara a la vez que un gimoteó salía de su boca. Al ver a su hermana, Clare se tensó de forma amenazante y miró al merodeador con una expresión de profundo odio.

-¡Ay dios mío la que se va a montar!-exclamó Peter haciendo que sus dos amigos asintieran a la vez.

Con firmeza, la joven cogió la varita y apuntó a Sirius, que miraba la escena con incredulidad.

-Tú.- Clare apuntó con la varita a Sirius.-Me lo vas a pagar. Vas a arrepentirte de hacernos esto a nosotras.

-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentirte.-comentó Sirius intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

-Tranquilo, no me voy a arrepentir.-le amenazó.

"Mierda y, ¿ahora qué hago?" pensó el merodeador. "Esto me pasa por querer abarcar demasiado y no planear mejor todo esto.", añadió malhumorado, ya que sabía que después de aquel numerito tardaría bastante tiempo en volver al mercado.

-Chicas, vale soy un cabrón. Pero, ¿podríamos hablar de esto en un sitio más privado?

-No.-dijo Clare tajantemente. Cassy a su vez miro a su hermana implorándole que hiciese caso al merodeador.

"A ver si la idea de James me resulta útil", pensó viendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir bien de esa maldita situación.

-Cassy. Clare. Lo siento mucho, pero no podía elegir entra alguna de las dos. Clare, tú eres divertida y pasional. Y Cassy, tú eres toda ternura y amor. No sabéis lo mal que me siento por no haber podido decidir.-teatralizó esto último para hacerlas saber lo mal que estaba.

La Hufflepuff miró a Sirius con los ojos llorosos e iba a decir algo cuando su hermana le hizo una señal para que se callase.

-No nos vengas con trucos para que te perdonemos. Puede que mi hermana caiga en ellos-Cassy le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero tardó poco tiempo en aceptar que su gemela tenía razón.- Pero yo ya me he quitado la venda y sé lo gilipollas que eres. Sabes creo que te tatuaré eso en la cara.

Rápidamente, la varita de la Ravenclaw soltó un chorro azul que el merodeador esquivo a duras penas.

-Venga, Sirius.-exclamó Clare enviándole inmediatamente otro hechizo, lo que hizo imposible que el merodeador cogiera su varita.- Si el tatuaje te quedará bien con tu personalidad. Aunque si quieres te tatuó cerdo arrogante en tus partes.

-Vale es oficial, estás como una cabra.-dijo Sirius cogiendo por fin su varita y rechazando los hechizos.-Ya me dijeron que eras una pija loca.

Justo al oír esas palabras, Cassy reaccionó y levantándose cogió su varita para atacar a Sirius.

-Tú a mi hermana no le dices eso, imbécil.-chilló lanzándole varios hechizos e insultos.

Sirius, como era típico en él, esquivó algunos y otros los rechazo, pero un hechizo hecho a traición por Clare impactó en él e hizo que se desequilibrase. Aprovechándose de la situación, la Hufflepuff lanzó un encantamiento al chico.

De repente, un fogonazo de luz rosa nubló la vista de los presentes. Cuando por fin pudieron ver, Sirius no estaba en el lugar del impacto sino que había un cerdo cubierto con las ropas del chico. Un estallido de risas inundo el lugar y aunque sabían que estaba mal, sus tres amigos también se rieron. Aunque el cerdo estaba totalmente desprotegido, las dos chicas no tenían suficiente con aquella venganza, así que lo atraparon y mientras la Hufflepuff agarraba al animal, Clare saco pluma y tinta y escribió "Gilipollas" en el lomo del animal.

Justo cuando la Ravenclaw acababa con la última letra, unos brazos la agarraron por detrás. Era James, que la cogió y la empujó vertiendo la tinta por el suelo. A su vez, Remus lanzó un hechizo que aturdió a Cassy y diciéndole un "lo siento", el merodeador la agarró antes de que se cayera de espaldas.

Peter intento coger a Sirius, pero asustado el merodeador huyo hacía el otro lado de la estancia gritando como si estuviesen a punto de llevarlo al matadero. Su amigo le siguió pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, el animal se acurruco bajo los pies de la profesora McGongall.

La profesora primero miró a Pettigrew y después, con cara de desconcierto, dirigió su mirada a James y los demás. La profesora tardó unos segundos en hablar.

-¿Me podéis decir que está pasando aquí?-preguntó a nadie en concreto.

-Sirius ha venido. Y Cassy le ha visto. Y Clare se ha enfadado.-respondió Peter atropelladamente.

McGongall miró otra vez a los merodeadores y las chicas y como pudo ató algunos cabos.

-Debo de imaginarme que el animal está a mis pies es el señor Black ¿verdad?-Peter afirmó con la cabeza.-Potter y Lupin, seguid agarrando a las hermanas Atkinson y seguidme. -añadió agarrando al cerdo y dándoselo a Peter.-Tú también, Pettigrew. Y después me haces el favor de ir a buscar a los jefes de las respectivas casas de estás señoritas.

-Sí, profesora.-dijo el merodeador sin rechistar.

Mientras los chicos se movían, los demás alumnos que habían contemplado la pelea se quedaron mirando a los chicos sin moverse.

-Venga.-exclamó la profesora con serenidad.-Todos a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, el espectáculo se ha acabado.

Tal y como había dicho la jefa de la casa de los leones, los jóvenes siguieron por sus caminos a la vez que un murmullo muy sonoro invadía Hogwarts trasmitiendo lo que había pasado.

**Buscando respuestas**

-Aquí no hay nada.-dijo Mary asqueada cerrando un libro de forma sonora.-Lo siento.-añadió por la mirada que le había dirigido la bibliotecaria.-Aquí no aparece nada de William Van Devik, ni de su hermano, ni de esa tal Mara.

-Aquí tampoco.-comentó Lily cerrando el libro con más delicadeza de su amiga.-Ya no se me ocurre ningún otro sitio donde mirar.-suspiró profundamente.

-A ver, hemos mirado en la zona sobre Hogsmeade, en la sección personas de interés y en mercaderes importantes. Quizá podemos intentarlo con… la de personajes internacionales significativos.

-No creo que haya mucho allí, pero por intentar que no sea.-dijo la pelirroja cogiendo los libros y poniéndolos en un carrito para que Madam Prince pudiera ponerlos en su sitio.-Tú haces una estantería y yo la otra. ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mi bien.-opinó Mary haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

Después de dejar los libros, ambas fueron a la sección internacional. Mientras pasaban, varios cuadros saludaron a las chicas a su paso.

-No deberían de poner cuadros aquí.-comentó la morena.-Nadie se siente a gusto buscando un libro si lo están observando.

-Pues a mí me gusta. Es más divertido que te cuenten la historia de primera mano.-dijo Lily mientras su mirada recorría la primera fila de libros.

-Si tú lo dices...

Quince minutos más tarde ninguna de las dos había encontrado información. Además a Lily le habían empezado a sonar las tripas, lo que significaba que ya debía de ser la hora de comer. Por mutuo acuerdo, las chicas decidieron ir otra vez a la biblioteca después de almorzar, así que recogieron todo lo que tenían en la mesa y se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

Justo cuando pasaban por un pasillo del primer piso, Mary vio al profesor de Historia de la Magia y agarrando a Lily por la muñeca, las dos fueron corriendo a hablar con él.

-Profesor Binns.-dijo la morena con esa sonrisa de alumna pelota que solía poner.-A Lily y a mí nos gustaría preguntarle unas cosas.

-Oh. Hola señoritas. Claro, preguntarme lo que queráis. Es una alegría ver que a dos alumnas les gusta la Historia.

Mary tironeo del brazo Lily para que esta preguntase.

-Nos gustaría saber si por casualidad conoce a algún William o Charles Van Devik. Por lo que hemos descubierto, eran nobles británicos del XV y XVI que comerciaban con Francia e Italia.

-Van Devik.-dijo de manera pensativa.-No sé por qué pero me suena.

-William tenía una casa en Hogsmeade, aunque por allí se le conoce como Billie, el loco.-añadió Mary.

-Ya decía yo que me sonaba. Pobre hombre, se suicidó colgándose en el árbol del patio. Según algunos, se debió a que perdió toda su fortuna. Otros, en cambio, creen que lo hizo porque su hermana murió y los más románticos dicen que se lo llevó una pena de amor. Pero aparte de eso no sé nada más. Lo siento.

Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente con cara de pena.

-Pero puedo mirar en mis archivos privados.-continúo rápidamente.- Aunque no lo sepáis hice una tesis sobre la historia de los distintos pueblos mágicos de Escocia, entre ellos Hogsmeade.

-Lily y yo le agradeceríamos mucho si lo pudiese mirar.-Mary volvió a utilizar su encanto de alumna modelo.

-O si es demasiado trabajo podemos buscar nosotras la información en su tesis.-comentó la pelirroja mientras con la mirada reprochaba a su amiga su actitud.

-Tranquilas. Hace mucho que no la leo. Si encuentro algo os avisaré.

-Gracias profesor.-dijeron ambas chicas.

-Bah. No es nada.-El profesor hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Hay algo más que quiero preguntarle.-añadió Lily.

-Usted dirá señorita Evans.

-Eso.-dijo Mary que no sabía qué quería preguntar su amiga.

-Sé que esto le va a parecer raro, pero ¿existe alguna historia sobre cuatro magos malignos que vestían de rojo, amarillo, gris y negro?

El profesor de historia le miró extrañado y tardo unos segundos en hablar.

-No. No tengo constancia de esos magos.

-Y, ¿algo sobre una mujer llamada Mara y una caja?

Lily dijo esto más rápido de lo normal. No sabía por qué pero no se sentía cómoda hablando de ello.

-Tampoco me suena, aunque yo no lo sé todo sobre la historia de la magia. Si me dejas más tiempo, también consultaré eso en mis archivos.

-Se lo agradecería, aunque no quiero causarle más molestias.

-No pasa nada. Lo haré con gusto. Aunque si no es entrometerme mucho, me gustaría saber ¿para qué quieren esa información?

Las dos chicas se quedaron en blanco. No esperaban que preguntase eso y no tenían nada preparado para decir.

-Eeehh.-balbuceó Lily.

-Es para…el concurso de historias del periódico. Lily está interesada en participar.-dijo atropelladamente Mary.

-Vaya, así que este año se va a atrever con el concurso de historias señorita Evans. Me encantará leer su cuento si gana.

-Me esforzaré para que pueda ser así.-Lily fingió el mismo entusiasmo que tenía el profesor.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya al despacho a buscar mi tesis. Ustedes vayan a comer, que en esta edad la comida es vital. Me acuerdo de que Lord Baelic no tuvo una buena dieta y eso fue lo que hizo que se convirtiera en el miembro más pequeño del consejo de Wizengamot. - dijo el profesor a la vez que se iba.

-¡Adiós!-se despidieron ambas chicas.

-Dando lecciones hasta fuera de clase. No me extraña que los alumnos intenten evitarlo.-comentó Jane que había visto a sus amigas y se había acercado.

-¡Jane, no digas eso!-le espetó Lily.-Solo nos cuenta anécdotas interesantes.

-Ya… Bueno, ¿a quién le interesa ir a llenar la panza?-comentó Jane rodeando con cada uno de sus brazos los hombros de sus amigas.

-Yo estoy interesada.-respondió Lily.

-Y yo.

-Pues vamos, que tengo un hambre que me comería un hipogrifo.

-¡Serás exagerada!-exclamó Mary ganándose una mueca de su amiga.

Las tres amigas se dirigieron al comedor entre bromas, casi todas de Jane dirigidas a Mary. Cuando al fin llegaron a la gran sala, vieron que la mayoría de alumnos ya se habían puesto a comer, por lo que quedaban pocos sitios desocupados. Como las tres tenían bastante hambre y les daba igual donde ponerse, decidieron ocupar los asientos que estaban junto a la puerta.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Pep y Karen?-preguntó Jane después de comerse un trozo de pescado.

Lily negó con la cabeza, mientras Mary se puso tensa. Aunque la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga se había puesto alerta, no lo relacionó con la ausencia de sus amigas, sino que lo achacó a la entrada de Sirius en el comedor. El merodeador iba junto con James, mientras se frotaba la parte derecha de la espalda como podía.

-Son unas salvajes, pero eso McGonnagall no lo ve.-dijo con tono de reproche.- Hay que joderse que siendo yo la víctima tenga un castigo más grande que las otras dos locas. Es injusto.

-Hocicos, esta vez te lo merecías. Por cierto, ¿ya te he dicho eso de "te lo dije"?

-Sí, como unas veinte veces.-admitió el Gryffindor poniendo cara de perrito triste.-Esto te divierte, ¿a que sí?

-Sí, aunque el hambre me está quitando las ganas de regodearme. Mierda, hemos llegado tarde.-comentó señalando el lugar donde un grupo de séptimo comía y charlaba tranquilamente.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el que marca territorio.

Como si los hubiese escuchado Jane les grito:

-¡Chicos, sentaos aquí!- haciéndoles un gesto en la mano para que se acercasen.

Por debajo de la mesa, Mary le dio una patada.

-¡Au!-exclamó la jugadora.

-No deberías haberlo hecho.-comentó Lily antes de dar un trago al zumo.

Uno más contento que el otro se acercaron donde estaban las chicas. Ambos chicos se sentaron a ambos lados de Jane.

-Gracias, encanto.-dijo Sirius cogiéndole de la mano y dándole un meso.- Porque tengo novias que si no… Espera. Ya no las tengo, así que Sirius Black está a tu disposición cuando quieras y para lo que quieras.-añadió con un giño picaron.

Mary soltó una risa seca, que daba a entender lo poco que creía en lo que había dicho el merodeador. Todos sabían que en cuanto pudiera, Sirius volvería a ir de chica en chica como había hecho siempre.

-¡Hombre, si está aquí la hurraca! ¿Te han dejado salir de la jaula para estirar un poco las alas?

Al oír aquello, la morena lo miró con gran odio. Tal era el enfado de la chica, que sus dedos se habían puesto blancos de la fuerza con la que agarraba el tenedor. Pensó en clavárselo, pero aquello le parecía poco. Sirius la volvió a insultar, ganándose la mirada de reproche de sus otros tres compañeros.

-Sirius cierra el hocico.-le susurró James, pero este no le hizo caso.

Harta de su inmadurez y sabiendo que no podría aguantar más el instinto asesino que crecía en su interior, Mary termino con la comida que había en el plato, se levantó y se dirigió a la zona donde estaba su novio.

-Te parecerá bonito.-le espetó Lily.

-No. Lo que me parece es inverosímil. Aún no me creo que el remilgado de Hiddleston salga con nuestra querida Estatua de Pascua.

James miró a Sirius y sin mediar palabra el último entendió que era hora de callarse. Al fin y al cabo, ya no estaba la susodicha para escuchar los ingeniosos comentarios. Aun así, Sirius no pudo evitar murmurar algo que no fue entendible para nadie.

-Canuto, algún día Mary conseguirá convertirte en una cucaracha a la que pisar.-bromeó Jane, que vio como los dos amigos le miraban con una expresión rara.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la pelirroja intrigada por la reacción de los dos chicos.

-Nadie excepto James, Remus y Peter me había llamado así antes.-explicó Sirius.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta más Canuto que Sirius. Así que desde ahora en adelante te voy a llamar así.-finiquitó la jugadora con desparpajo.

James iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo ya que sabía que no conseguiría convencer a Jane de que lo llamará de otra forma. Solo era ella, así que a ninguno de los chicos le importaría que la jugadora llamase a Sirius por el apodo que solo utilizaban ellos.

-Oye James, nunca me has dicho por qué tenéis esos motes.

En ese momento el jugador miró a su amigo y este hizo lo mismo. Lily vio que tenían la misma mirada que Mary y ella habían tenido al no saber qué responder al profesor. Pasaron varios segundos así y a la pelirroja tuvo la sensación de que aunque los dos chicos no decían nada abiertamente, mentalmente uno le decía al otro que se inventase algo pasa salir de la situación.

-James, ¿al final conseguiste alguna información de Bridget?-dijo finalmente la prefecta para alivio de los dos muchachos.

-No. Solo quería pasearme como un trofeo.-respondió mientras Jane sonreía.

-¿Qué haces tú con esa chismosa?-preguntó Sirius extrañado después de masticar un trozo de panceta.

-Es verdad. Sirius no sabe lo del diario.-comentó Jane.-Resulta que Lily ha perdido un cuaderno y le estamos ayudando todos a encontrarlo.

-¿Tanto problema por un simple cuaderno? Si es que falto un día y Hogwarts entero se vuelve loco.

-Se trata del libro donde Lily escribió todas las pesadillas que tuvo después de lo de la casa de Billie, el loco.-explicó Jane.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el merodeador mordiendo otra tira de panceta.-Espera, ¿no me jodas que le has contado lo que paso a tus amiguitas?

-Se han enterado ellas solitas, tranquilo. Yo no voy contando secretos por ahí.

-Mas te vale, pelirroja.-le contestó recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro de su amigo.

-Canuto, no me jodas. Por una vez que estoy de buenas con ella.-le susurró a su amigo.

-Locos. Todos se han vuelto locos.-murmuró él como respuesta.

Después del comentario del merodeador la comida transcurrió tranquila. Solo de vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna exclamación por parte de Jane y James que estaban hablando sobre la estrategia a seguir en el próximo partido. Lily y Sirius, en cambio, se concentraron en sus platos. La primera demasiado pensativa para conversar y el segundo demasiado malhumorado por lo que le había pasado.

La pelirroja estaba comiendo una tarta de calabaza cuando Mary le tocó el hombro.

-Mira hacia allí.-dijo su mejor amiga señalando la mesa donde estaban los Slytherin.

Al principio, Lily no vio aquello que su amiga le señalaba, pero cuando un chico se movió en su asiento pudo ver claramente aquello que Mary había visto. "¡El diario!", pensó sin poder creer que estuviera allí.

Sin decir nada, la pelirroja se levanto de la mesa ante la mirada de sus amigos y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes sin decir nada.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Jane a Mary.

-Creo que acabamos de encontrar el diario. Resulta que lo tenía tu hermanito, Black.-comentó la morena diciendo lo último con tono de reproche.

Sirius le iba a responder cuando James miró a su amigo seriamente, de tal forma que entendiese que no era momento de meterse con la chica.

Al igual que había hecho Lily, Jane, Mary, James y Sirius, no sin antes protestar, se acercaron a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Hola.-saludó Lily a Regulus y a los amigos que le acompañaban.-No he podido evitar darme cuenta de que tienes ese libro.

-Ya, ¿y?-comentó con desdén el chico que se sentaba al lado del Black.

-Pues que he perdido un cuaderno parecido a ese y me gustaría saber si me dejarías echarle un vistazo, solo para ver si es el mismo.

Regulus miró a Lily mientras agarraba el diario. Sabía que seguramente la chica tendría razón, al fin y al cabo lo encontró tirado en el suelo. Justo cuando iba a dárselo a Lily para que corroborase que era suyo, el joven Black vio a su hermano. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el mayor de los hermanos Black dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacía al otro lado. No porque no quisiera ver a su hermano, sino debido a que una punzada de culpa recorrió el cuerpo del merodeador al acordarse de cómo se había despedido de su hermano. Regulus, en cambio, interpretó ese gesto cómo si a su hermano le repulsará verle y tal fue el odio que sintió que agarró el cuaderno y se encaró a la Gryffindor.

-No. Así la próxima vez serás más cuidadosa con tus cosas.-le dijo con una mirada de odio que Lily no entendía.- Quizás los leones no seáis tan perfectos después de todo.-añadió mirando a Sirius por encima del hombro de la pelirroja. Algunos de sus compañeros, le alabaron por lo que había dicho.

-Por favor.-le pidió Lily intentado que la cosa no llegará a mayores.-Es muy importante para mí.

-¿Y a mí que más me da?

-Por favor.-repitió la pelirroja temiéndose que tuviese que arrancarle el cuaderno de las manos o algo peor.

Regulus no cedió a las suplicas de la chica, al contrario se lo tendió para después tirárselo a McGibben que estaba en frente de él. Este se levantó y abrió el libro para leer el libro.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Alan.-le amenazó Mary con la varita.

-¡Cállate, sangre sucia!-exclamó el chico con despreció.- Que una gran familia como lo era los Masterson se manchará por tu culpa…

-Vuelves a decir eso y la enfermera Pomfrey tendrá que estar quitándote costras del cuerpo hasta Navidad.

Al igual que Mary, James también saco la varita listo para intervenir en cualquier momento.

-Regulus, devuélvele a Evans el diario.-le pidió Potter.

Él miró primero al merodeador, para después fijar su mirada en McGibben. Este le contestó con una sonrisa socarrona, que le daba a entender que si Regulus quería, el juego podía seguir y que él, al igual que sus amigos, estaría dispuesto a joder a Lily y a sus amigos.

Viéndose apoyado por sus amigos, Regulus se dejó llevar por los demás.

-Evans, la prefecta perfecta, quien diría que te gustan este tipo de historias. Que callado lo tenías.

Sin que le diese tiempo a decir algo más, Lily lanzó un hechizo al chico haciendo que este cayese hacia atrás y el libro voló haciendo que Regulus y Mary se tirasen a por él. El chico fue más rápido que la morena y con una mano agarrando la varita y otra sosteniendo el libro, habló a Lily.

-Ahora entiendo lo que dicen de ti. No me he dado cuenta de que le has lanzado el hechizo hasta que ya había caído al suelo.

La pelirroja siguió apuntando con la varita al pequeño de los Black, intentado contener las ganas de arrojarle un hechizo a él también.

-Hagamos un trato. Dame una buena razón para que te lo dé y así haremos que todo esto no manche tu espectacular expediente. ¿Qué te parece?-le propuso el Slytherin.

La Gryffindor dudó un momento, antes de bajar un poco la varita.

-Es mío, así que no te pertenece.-dijo la pelirroja con voz cansada.-Si no me crees lleva mi nombre en la esquina izquierda de la primera página.

El chico no verificó lo que le había dicho Lily, simplemente se quedó absorto sin hacer nada. Regulus ya se había cansado de todo aquello. En cambio, se sintió estúpido por lo que había ocurrido. Se había dejado llevar por el odio que le llevaba corroyendo desde hace dos días y lo había pagado con quien no debía. Eso, junto con la idiotez de seguir a sus amigos, había creado aquella estúpida situación.

Esta vez, al contrario que la anterior, Regulus le tendió a Lily el diario con la intención de dárselo. Justo cuando iba a cogerlo, Bratcher el chico que se sentaba a su lado cogió el cuaderno con una risa bobalicona.

Antes de que este pudiera hacerse del todo con el objeto, un hechizo impactó en el brazo de este tirando el libro y vertiendo dos vasos de zumo en la ropa de Regulus. Mientras Lily recogió el diario, los demás miraron a Mary y a James sin saber cuál de los dos había lanzado aquel ataque.

En ese momento llegó April, que se acercó a Regulus para tenderle un pañuelo y le dirigió a su hermana y Lily una mirada de reproche.

-Él es el culpable, así que no me mires así.-le dijo Mary mientras se guardaba la varita.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.-propuso Jane con su tono pacificador de siempre.

-Sí. Será mejor, que sí.-opinó James no sin antes dirigir una mirada dura al hermano de su amigo.

Uno a uno, los chicos se fueron yendo de lugar. Unos como Mary lanzaron miradas de odio a los tres chicos de Slytherin; otros como Sirius se fueron del lugar como si nada hubiese ocurrido anteriormente.

-Siento que todo haya tenido que resolverse así.-le dijo Lily a Regulus antes de irse.

Cuando todo el grupo se hubo ido, April, que todavía seguía ayudando a su amigo, le preguntó qué había ocurrido. Regulus no contestó, solo se sintió idiota por lo que había hecho. Pero aquella sensación se vio mitigada cuando algunos chicos lo felicitaron y algunas chicas se interesaron por él.

**La vuelta de Olive**

Después del encontronazo con Regulus, los Gryffindor decidieron que ya era hora de irse del comedor. Las chicas se fueron a buscar a sus amigas en el cuarto de la torre, mientras que James y Sirius decidieron ir al encuentro de Peter, que se había saltado la comida para poder arreglar el problema de las apuestas del último partido.

Los dos chicos iban en silencio por los pasillos, algo raro en ellos ya que cuando esos dos se juntaban el escándalo estaba asegurado. Sirius era el que más ausente estaba de los dos, con la cabeza baja y los pensamientos en cualquier sitio menos en Hogwarts. James se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal en el momento en el que su amigo había visto a su hermano pequeño, pero no intento preguntarle nada ya que sabía que su mejor amigo no diría nada ni aunque lo torturase. Además, estaba el hecho de que en la mentalidad de los chicos no cabía el decirse los sentimientos uno al otro.

"Bueno, si quiere ya me lo contará un día de estos", pensó James metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y silbando "Baba O´Railey" del grupo muggle The Who. Inconscientemente, Sirius le siguió y los dos se fueron animando cada vez más. Sirius incluso cantó algunas estrofas. Aquella canción les trajo buenos recuerdos del pasado verano y su excursión a un pub londinense con un carnet falso y una barra libre de cerveza.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, ya no había ningún silencio sino que los dos jóvenes rememoraban entre risas sus vivencias de aquel día.

-Dios como me gustaría ver otra vez a esa preciosidad. Y la motera tampoco estaba nada mal.-dijo Sirius provocando la carcajada de su mejor amigo.

-A veces pienso que te casarás con una moto en vez de con una mujer de carne y hueso.

-Más quisiera yo. ¡Colagus!-exclamó al ver a su compañero.- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? Espero que bien.

-Genial. Nadie se queja si le devuelven el dinero.-se quejó Peter moviendo un monedero de cuero donde no sonaba ninguna moneda.

-Tranquilo, Colagus.-le dijo Black rodeándole con el brazo.-Esto lo hacemos por el negocio, para que nuestros clientes se den cuenta de que nos importan. Visión de negocio.

-Visión de negocio.-repitió él no tan convencido como su amigo.

-Se trata de confianza joven pupilo. Imagínate que no les hubiésemos dado el dinero después de que cancelaran el partido. Seguro que no volverían a confiar en nosotros para hacer sus apuestas. Se trata de visión empresarial.-comentó Sirius dándose unos golpecitos en la sien.- ¿A que sí, Cornamenta?

Sirius miró a James, pero este estaba pendiente de otra cosa. Cuando el merodeador siguió la mirada de su amigo vio a una chica con pelo largo castaño que no le sonaba de nada, algo raro ya que Sirius tenía constancia de todas las mujeres que pisaban los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Aquella chica saludó a James con una sonrisa tímida y a su vez este le respondió de la misma forma. Al ver aquello Sirius dio un empujón a su amigo en dirección a la chica. "Anda, salúdale con fundamento", le susurró éste a su mejor amigo.

Con pasó tranquilo, James se acercó a la chica que, nerviosa, se colocó parte de su pelo en la oreja. Ese movimiento hizo que se le vieran todas las pecas que tenía alrededor de la pequeña nariz. James conocía muy bien esas pecas, tan bien como esos ojos grises y esa sonrisa inocente.

-Oli, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!-dijo James dándole un abrazo.-Has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos.-añadió poniendo la mano encima de la cabeza para comparar hasta donde le llegaba.

-Hola Jamie. Tú sigues igual que siempre.

-No esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Esta mañana, pero he estado hablando con el director. Hace un mes que me dieron el alta en San Mugo, así que ya estoy oficialmente curada.

James se alegró al oír aquello. Todavía se acordaba cuando hace más de un año, su amiga de la infancia le había dicho que tendría que irse de Hogwarts por haberse contagiado con la fiebre de dragón. Entonces, Olive no era más que una niña de pelo corto con rostro infantil que no se parecía a la joven que tenía delante.

-¡Bien!-exclamó James revolviéndole el pelo como hacía de pequeño.-Ves como te dije que en nada estarías aquí.

-Sí. Echaba de menos esto.

Por un momento, una expresión de triste se asomo por los labios de la chica. Como ya hacía muchos años que se conocían, James también notó aquella melancolía.

-Creo que tendré que pensar en algo para darte la bienvenida. Como no me avisaste, no he podido prepararte nada.-le reprocho de forma divertida con la intención de animarla.

-Bueno, se suponía que era una sorpresa.-dijo ella con una tristeza fingida.

-Ay, Oli. Aunque lleves el pelo diferente y hayas crecido un poco, no has cambiado nada en este año.

-Sí he cambiado.-comentó ella con cierto fastidio. El merodeador siempre sabía sacarle de quicio, aunque nunca había conseguido que alzara la voz.

Justo cuando Olive le iba a decir algo James, las amigas de ella aparecieron en tropel.

-¡Oli, bienvenida!-chillaron siete chicas de Ravenclaw a la vez tirando el cartel que habían hecho para ella.

Viendo que sobraba en aquel momento, James se despidió de su amiga prometiéndole que le haría algo divertido para celebrar el rencuentro. Cuando llegó a donde sus dos amigos, estos todavía estaban absortos viendo la escena de chicas dando saltos y gritos.

-¿Quién era esa?-preguntó Peter a James sin quitar la mirada de las chicas.

-Olive. Resulta que ya está completamente curada.

-¿Olive? De que me suena.-dijo Sirius pensativo.- ¡Ah, tu amiga de la infancia! Joder, cómo ha cambiado.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerla en tu punta de mira, Casanova.

-No te prometo nada.-admitió el joven Black mientras su mejor amigo lo miraba con desconfianza.

**Recuerdos dolorosos**

Pepper estaba sentada en el puente de piedra que conectaba el primer piso con una de las muchas torres del castillo. A la rubia le había gustado ese sitio desde el año que llegó a Hogwarts porque podía sentarse y dejar sus piernas al aire, y la altura del lugar mostraba una bonita panorámica del jardín y el bosque. Además, pocas personas pasaban por allí, por lo que aquel sitio era más íntimo que otros lugares del colegio.

Después de lo que le había dicho Mary, la rubia sintió ganas de estar a solas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue al puente. Por suerte para ella, la lluvia había cesado ya y solo necesito el pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo para poder sentarse sin ensuciarse la falda que llevaba ese día.

Allí lloró y secó sus lágrimas con una de las mangas de su camisa. Una y otra vez las palabras que le había dicho Mary sonaron en su cabeza, haciendo que la rabia que sentía por el mundo, y concretamente por su amiga, se hiciera más y más grande.

"Que le importa a ella, con quién salgo y con quién dejo de salir.", pensó con ira. "¿Por qué la gente no puede dejar vivir a los demás sus vidas y ocuparse de la suyas propias? Siempre juzgando lo que está bien o lo que está mal.", añadió mientras se secaba una lagrima que caía por su mejilla. "Las apariencias son todo.", le dijo a Pepper una voz de mujer. Se trataba de su madre y esa frase se la dijo el primer día que la presentó en sociedad. Ella estaba muy asustada por tener que conocer a tanta gente y su madre le tranquilizó diciéndole que solo tenía que hacer aquello que habían ensayado días antes. Cuando la pequeña Pepper le preguntó por qué tenía que hablar y actuar así, su madre le dijo que en el mundo de los adultos, muchas veces más que la persona en sí, lo que importaba era la imagen que daba.

Al oír como su amiga le reprochaba la infidelidad que tuvo hace ya casi dos años, Pepper confirmó otra vez lo que su madre le había dicho de pequeña. Aún con cierto dolor, la rubia recordó aquel día de abril:

_1 de abril de 1975_

_Pepper caminaba por el jardín contenta después de salir de una clase de la profesora McGonagal. Por fin había conseguido transformar un gato en un jarrón de la dinastía Ming y quería contárselo lo antes posible a su novio Eric. Por lo que le había dicho Lily, este estaba en el césped con sus amigos, disfrutando del cálido sol de la primavera. Mientras pasaba entre los grupos que estaban allí, se dio cuenta de que la miraban y cuchicheaban señalándola. A la rubia no le importó. Se imaginaba que se debía a que su madre había ganado el premio de bruja del año gracias a su contribución a la moda en el mundo._

_Cuando por fin localizó a su novio y gritó su nombre, los amigos más cercanos de este se levantaron y le impidieron que lo pudiera alcanzar._

_-Chicos me podéis dejar pasar. Quiero hablar con Eric._

_-Pues no te vamos a dejar, y es mejor que te vayas de aquí. Él no quiere verte.-dijo Janice._

_La rubia se sintió confusa. ¿Qué había hecho ella para ser tratada así? Otra vez, la Gryffindor intentó llegar a su chico rodeando a sus amigos, pero no lo consiguió._

_-Eric, por favor, no entiendo nada. ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando?_

_El joven Ravenclaw tocó el hombro de sus amigos y negó con la cabeza para que la dejaran en paz. Pepper sonrió a su novio y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla pero éste se apartó._

_-Lo que faltaba, le pone los cuernos y sigue tan normal.-le dijo una de las chicas del grupo a otra con un tono suficiente alto para que la Gryffindor lo escuchará._

_Ella miró a su novio con confusión y con la boca abierta. No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo actuar. Pero antes de que dijera algo, uno de los compañeros de su novio le dirigió una mirada de odio._

_-Venga North, dile a esta lo que pasa. Que parece que no se entera. Lo único que tiene es pasta, porque de lo demás…_

_Pepper miró a Eric que rehusó su mirada, mientras se frotaba el cuello con indecisión._

_-Eric, dímelo de una vez.-le pidió la rubia asqueada por la situación._

_-Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo.-dijo Leslie Follett, la mejor amiga del chico, poniéndose al lado de Eric.-Tú eres una zorra, que ha jugado con los sentimientos de un chico tan genial como Eric. Así que no vengas ahora a dónde él cómo si no hubieses hecho nada. Todos sabemos que has estado liándote con Jonah Jinx._

_Pepper no dijo nada sino que se quedó mirando a la chica, para después dirigir la mirada a su chico. Para entonces Pepper tenía los ojos llorosos, no entendía por qué todos estaban tan enfadados con ella cuando no había hecho nada._

_-Yo… yo…-balbuceó intentando coger la mano del chico, pero antes de que le tocará este se separó.-Yo no entiendo de qué habla. Por favor, vamos a otro sitio hablar. Yo solo quiero hablar.-añadió esta vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_El chico, afligido y sin hacer caso a sus amigos, la cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó a otro lugar. Mientras Pepper era llevada por su novio, no dejó de oír los comentarios que no solo los del grupo de su novio hacían, sino también los del resto de alumnos de la escuela._

_-No me extraña. Siempre la he visto un poco promiscua.-dijo una de Hufflepuff._

_-Ya decía yo que esta relación no iba a durar.-comentó un chico de Slytherin al otro._

_-No sé en qué pensaba North cuando salió con Paltrow, se le ve que es una braga suelta. Siempre ha dado esa imagen.-opinó un chico de Gryffindor que Pepper conocía._

_Aquello último fue lo que más le dolió a la rubia en ese momento, no porque lo dijese alguien de su propia casa, sino debido a que nunca había pensado que diera esa imagen a todo el mundo._

Pepper se tapó la cara con la mano y esta se humedeció con el contacto de las lágrimas. Su cuerpo se estremecía a la vez que un gemido involuntario salía de su boca. Intentó controlarlo, intentó tranquilizarse. Por un momento, tuvo ganas de chillar y decir al mundo todo lo que tenía dentro de ella. Enseñar a todos cómo era ella en realidad. Pero no lo hizo, lloró y lloró hasta que ninguna lágrima más salió por sus ojos. Entonces se quedó mirando el agua ondulante del lago, dejando vacía su cabeza.

Se sintió en paz al oír el débil eco de las olas que había provocado la zambullida del calamar gigante. Pero aquello no duró mucho, ya que alguien dijo su nombre detrás de ella. Era Karen. Pepper no quiso mirarle a la cara, porque sabía que si lo hacía vería los ojos enrojecidos.

-Hola Karen. Si buscas a las demás, no sé donde están.-dijo intentando parecer lo más convincente posible.

-Tranquila. Estarán en el comedor siendo la hora que es.-respondió Karen con su voz suave característica.

"Seguro que Karen nunca será una zorra infiel para los demás", pensó la rubia amargamente. En cambio, a ella no habían tardado en ponerle esa etiqueta.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto la morena sin mucha esperanza de que le contase lo que realmente le pasaba. Karen sabía cómo era Pepper. Era de esas personas que aunque la notases mal, nunca te diría lo que le pasaba.

-No, nada.-mintió ella, confirmando la suposición de su amiga.

Sin juntarse mucho a su amiga e intentado darle un poco de espacio, la morena se sentó en la barandilla de piedra. "Si no puedo saber lo que le pasa, puedo intentar consolarla de alguna forma", pensó Karen mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Sabes. Sirius ya no tiene novias.-comentó la morena.

-¿Y eso?-dijo la rubia sin mucho interés.

-Clare y Cassy se han enterado de que salía con ambas. Cuando Sirius ha vuelto, le han montado el espectáculo y lo han dejado las dos. Según lo que oído, pocas chicas van a querer estar con él durante un tiempo. Quien dice, ¿quizá sea la oportunidad de pedirle salir?

-Sí. Quizá sea el momento oportuno de hacerlo.-le contestó Pepper mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

**El inicio del despertar**

Era de noche y los búhos ululaban posados en un árbol que daba a una ventana. Por la cristalera una luz tenue asomaba por una lámpara mágica. En el escritorio de la habitación un hombre sentado en un butacón de terciopelo escribía en un papiro. Tenía unas grandes ojeras producto de una semana de mal sueño y estrés. Un par de canas hacían acto de presencia en la coronilla del hombre del mismo modo que unas arrugas habían aparecido en el entrecejo y en las esquinas de los ojos.

Con un gesto serio dejó la pluma en la mesa y miró la hora en el reloj de cuco que tenía en frente. Eran las dos y media. El hombre suspiró y se quito las gafas. "Llega tarde", pensó mientras su paciencia disminuía cada vez que el minutero hacía click.

Justo cuando estaba sirviéndose su tercera taza de té Earl Grey, un ruido de tos le indicó que su cita había llegado por fin.

-Llegas tarde.-comentó secamente para después darle un sorbo al té.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Keith.-dijo el aludido desde su cuadro.-No tengo perdón.

El hombre se quedó callado, esperando a que el visitante siguiera la conversación.

-Nathaniel, podrías decirme lo que quieres. Es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Sí. ¡Qué cabeza la mía! Al final y al cabo, nos hemos citado aquí para abordar una cuestión importante y urgente.

-Dime, ¿qué es eso que me tenías que decir?

-Creo que es hora de comenzar con el despertar. Cuanto antes mejor, incluso.

Al oír aquello, Keith abrió mucho los ojos y dejó la taza de té en el escritorio. No podía creer que el viejo director le estuviese pidiendo aquello. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Y, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué? Esas eran las preguntas que cruzaban la mente de Keith Saphiro en ese momento. Mil sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho: envidia, miedo, emoción, esperanza, pavor…

El director no dijo nada, sabía que aquello causaría gran conmoción en su descendiente. Sintió pena por él, le había tocado vivir en tiempos difíciles y se convertirían en algo peor cuando todo comenzase.

-Keith, ¿sabes cómo debes de actuar?-le preguntó finalmente.

-Sí. Desde que tengo memoria me han preparado para esto. Puedes dejar este peso en mí, con buen gusto lo aceptaré.

-Siento que recaiga en vosotros esta misión, pero no hay nadie más que lo pueda llevar a cabo.-dijo el director con gran pesar.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Empezaré con los preparativos.

-Gracias Keith, de verdad. Eres un orgullo para la familia.-expresó Nathaniel poniendo la mano en el pecho.

El señor Saphiro, en cambio, simplemente asintió al director. Dando por finalizada la conversación, Nathaniel volvió a su cuadro de Hogwarts. Keith, a su vez, tomó el último sorbo de té y apagando la lámpara dejo a oscuras su despecho. Antes de irse, abrió el cajón con trampilla incorporada y saco de allí una caja de tamaño medio y se fue de la habitación para dormir al lado de su mujer. En la última bocanada de aire, inconcientemente el señor Saphiro retuvo el aliento, del mismo modo que el mundo lo haría cuando el despertar comenzase.

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Me dejaréis un comentario? Yo los recibiré con muchísima ilusión jejeje. Gracias por haberme leído, os espero en el octavo capítulo de las aventuras de James y los demás. _

_¡Un beso!_


	8. El nuevo profesor de pociones

_¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con el octavo capítulo de esta historia. Con nuevas aventuras y líos protagonizados por nuestros personajes favoritos. _

_¡Espero que os guste! ;)_

**Discusión**

Lily suspiró profundamente mientras hacía la mochila para ese día. Metió el libro de historia y el de pociones, el trabajo de herbología y el diario de Mara ante la atenta mirada de Jane que, tendida despreocupadamente en la cama, sonreía cada vez que su amiga hacía su tic de siempre.

-Lil, deja de suspirar. No te vas a perder gran cosa por no ir un día a transfiguración.

-Lo sé.-dijo ella sentándose en el colchón y agarrando uno de los numerosos cojines que tenía.-Pero me fastidia que me coincida la reunión de prefectos y la clase de la profesora McGonagall.

-Pues yo si pudiera no iría.-comentó Pepper que se estaba probando diferentes peinados sentada frente el espejo.

-Pep, estamos hablando de Lil. Junto con la que está en la ducha, es de las personas que mejor asistencia ha tenido de todo sexto curso. Las palabras "hacer novillos" no están en su vocabulario.

La pelirroja le tiró el cojín que tenía entre las manos.

-Técnicamente no es "hacer novillos" porque tiene autorización.-opinó Karen recibiendo el cojín, esta vez, por parte de Jane.

-Da igual. Tú ve a la reunión que tienes que intimar con Cam y luego nos lo tienes que contar.

-Eso, eso.-le dio la razón la rubia, que al final se había decidido por una diadema azul.

Lily entorno los ojos. Desde que les había contado lo que le había dicho April, sus amigas cada vez que querían bromear de algo, sacaban ese tema.

-Sois una pesadas.-dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la indignada.

-Ya, ya.-contestó Jane levantándose de la cama.- Pero seguro que te gustaría que te mirará con esos ojitos negros y esa sonrisa encantadora que derrite el corazón de cualquier chica.-añadió acercándose a traición a su amiga para hacerle cosquillas.

Por suerte, Lily se dio cuenta a tiempo y las dos amigas empezaron a correr descalzas por la habitación, provocando las carcajadas y los gritos de ánimo de Pepper y Karen.

Ante tal escándalo, Mary asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Al verla, Jane fue directamente hacía ella para hacer lo mismo con la morena, pero esta fue mucho más rápida y poniendo el pestillo del baño, frustró las intenciones de la jugadora.

-Yo me voy ya al comedor. Quiero coger un buen sitio.- Buen sitio en el vocabulario que utilizaba últimamente Pepper significaba estar lo más cerca posible de Sirius Black.

Todas sus amigas sabían que buscar un buen sitio no era la única razón por la que la rubia se quería ir del dormitorio. También estaba el hecho de que, tanto Pepper, como Mary, intentaban hacer lo posible para evitar estar juntas. Cada una de las chicas había intentado hablar con las dos amigas, pero ninguna había conseguido que esas dos cabezonas hablasen entre ellas.

-Creo que yo también voy a ir.-dijo Jane poniéndose los zapatos.

Pepper miró a Karen, que no se dio cuenta ya que estaba revisando el trabajo de herbología.

-Yo iré más tarde.-comentó finalmente.- Tengo que acabar de mirar este trabajo y hablar con Jessie sobre una actividad del club.

De este modo, Jane y Pepper se dirigieron al comedor dejando atrás a sus tres amigas. Karen siguió mirando su trabajo, mientras Mary seguía en el baño y Lily pensaba en el sueño que había tenido hace dos días.

Al igual que el domingo no había tenido una pesadilla, pero este sueño había sido más enigmático que el anterior. En él había conocido a Claudia e Edward. Los dos eran miembros importantes de los Guardianes de la Caja, que resultó ser el nombre de la organización que se encargaba de proteger a Mara y su objeto.

En el sueño pudo ver cómo ellos dos junto con Charles, William y Mara hablaban con el tutor de ésta. Ignatius había hablado con un hombre que conocía la existencia del cofre y afirmaba que tenía información sobre el destino de ese objeto. William e Edward desconfiaban de ese hombre aún sin haberlo conocido. En cambio, Charles y Claudia querían darle una oportunidad si eso significaba ir hacia delante en su misión de proteger el preciado objeto. Mara, como era costumbre, se mantenía callada preguntándose internamente a qué se referiría el desconocido con lo del destino del cofre.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en qué posición estaría ella si hubiese estado en esa situación, Karen la distrajo.

-Lily, ¿puedes decirle a Mary de mi parte que la estaré esperando en la sala común?

-Sí, claro.-dijo ella rápidamente.

-Gracias Lil. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.-se despidió Lily volviendo a sus pensamientos.

Unos segundos después de que Karen se fuera, Mary salió del baño vestida con el uniforme y secándose el pelo con la varita.

-¿Dónde es…?

-Pep y Jane se han ido ya al comedor.-dijo Lily antes de que su amiga pudiese acabar.- Y Karen me ha dicho que te diga que te esperará en el sala común.

-Vale.-comentó su mejor amiga que se dirigió a su cama.

Cuando termino de sacarse, Lily vio el momento perfecto para volver a hablar con su amiga.

-Marian Masterson, ¿cuánto más vas a seguir con esto? ¿No crees que es hora de que Pepper y tú habléis?

La morena le miró con dureza, pero Lily no le hizo caso. Sabía cómo era su amiga. Por muy cabezona que fuese, la pelirroja sabía que con buenos argumentos y aún más tozudez que su amiga, podría hacer que está hablase con Pepper tarde o temprano.

-No, Li. Sabes que Pepper no tenía derecho a decirme eso.-dijo Mary mientras metía las cosas en su bolso.

-¿Has pensado que quizá lo que quería era hacerte ver una cosa, pero no lo hizo de la mejor forma posible?

-Me echó en cara que era una de esas novias que dejan a todo el mundo en la estacada por estar con sus novios y no, yo no soy así.-comentó tajantemente.

Cuando la morena miró a su amiga, pudo ver como la duda se reflejaba en su cara. Aquello inquietó a Mary.

- Li, no soy una novia loca de esas. Y me da igual lo que pueda decir Pepper o cualquier otra persona. Sé que no lo soy y punto.-insistió con más fuerza que antes.

La pelirroja no le contestó, sino que se levanto de su cama y se sentó en la de su amiga.

-Mary.-dijo Lily dando palmaditas al colchón para darle a entender a su amiga que se sentase a su lado.

Con reticencia y orgullosa, la morena hizo lo que le pidió su amiga.

-No es fácil para mí decirte esto, pero por favor intenta no sacar tus propias conclusiones hasta que me escuches de principio a fin. ¿Vale?

-¿Qué quieres decirme Li?-preguntó ella con seriedad.

-Prométeme que me escucharas sin sacar ninguna conclusión hasta el final.-volvió a decir.

-Vale.-prometió Mary.

-Creo que Pep tenía razón en lo que te dijo.

-¡¿Cómo?!-preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-A ver,-dijo la pelirroja sin darle oportunidad de decir más.- no eres una novia loca como tú dices. Pero sí es verdad que cuando estás con Ben enfocas demasiado la atención en él, dejando a los demás en un segundo plano.

-Li yo nunca he hecho eso.

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó Lily sin ningún reproche, solo para darle a su amiga un momento para recapacitar.

-Sí.

-Piensa mejor, Mary.

La morena se quedó callada, pensativa, intentando buscar entre sus recuerdos un hecho que le diera la razón.

-No lo he hecho queriendo.-dijo Mary cuando empezó a entender que quizá su amiga tuviese razón.

-Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que nunca te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-¿Cuándo lo empecé a hacer?

-Creo que…Te acuerdas de cuando quedamos para hacer un picnic para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jane.

-Sí.

-Supuestamente era solo para chicas, pero tú te trajiste a Ben contigo.

-Lo sé, pero Jane dijo que no le importaba que viniese.

-Sí y por lo menos tuviste la consideración de preguntárselo a ella. Seguro que hay gente que no haría ni eso. Pero sabias que aquella fiesta estaba pensada solo para nosotras.

La morena miró a Lily con cara de derrota, pero sin derramar ninguna lágrima.

- ¿Y cuántas veces lo he hecho?

-Algunas más.

-Y, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo siento. Es algo de lo que queríamos hablar contigo este fin de semana pero con lo de Jane y lo mío no pudimos hacerlo como es debido. Después pasó lo de Pepper y tú, y no sabía si te sentaría peor que te lo dijésemos.

-¿Pudimos? ¿Dijesemos? ¿Eso significa que Jane y Karen piensan lo mismo que tú y Pepper?

La pelirroja asintió y Mary soltó un gran suspiro.

-Solo queríamos darte un toque de atención. Además, sabemos qué es algo normal cuando uno tiene su primera relación. Así que no pienses que te odiamos o algo parecido. -consoló Lily a su amiga agarrándole la mano.

-Pues te juro que yo no me di cuenta.

-Lo sé.-comentó la pelirroja agarrando más fuerte la mano de su amiga.- Y sé también que ahora que lo hemos aclarado todo, no volverás a hacerlo.

Mary asintió y por un fugaz momento dejó que los sentimientos le embargasen, antes de volver a la actitud fuerte y segura que tenía siempre.

-Ahora que está aclarado, ¿me harás el favor de hablar con Pep y pedirle disculpas?

-Sí, creo que se lo debo.-dijo ella a la vez que recibía un abrazo de la pelirroja.

-Seguro que Pep también te pedirá perdón. Ya verás. Si es que al final no sois tan cabezotas.-opinó Lily con una sonrisa.

Mary le miró con seriedad al oír la palabra cabezota, pero después de que su amiga le sacase la lengua, no pudo contener la sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vayas a desayunar con las demás. Además, Karen ya debe estar aburrida de esperarte-dijo Lily, mientras Mary la miraba.-Me gustaría acompañaros pero tengo una reunión-desayuno con los prefectos. Luego en clase de pociones nos vemos y hablamos de qué tal te ha ido todo, ¿vale?

-Vale.-dijo la morena levantándose.

-Será mejor que me vaya yendo ya, no vaya a ser que me lie y llegue tarde.

Lily cogió el bolso y antes de irse abrazó otra vez a su mejor amiga.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?-le dijo la pelirroja a la morena.

-Sí.-admitió ella con una sonrisa.

-Por si acaso.-comentó Lily para después irse del cuarto.

**Vuelta a las andadas**

-Levántate ya, que a este paso me veo yendo a transfiguración con un hambre enorme.-le chilló alguien a Sirius, que estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados en la cama.

-Cinco minutos más y si tienes hambre, Colagusano, coge del alijo secreto y deja de joder.

-Nos lo comimos el lunes. Resulta que a alguien se le olvido reponerlo.-le espetó James que, impaciente, agarró la sábana de su amigo y tiro de ella con fuerza.

Sirius se quedó un momento quieto, pero al notar el fresco en las piernas se levantó y saltó hacía su mejor amigo con la intención de recuperar el trozo de tela.

-No jodas. Estoy cansado de estar corriendo con Lúnatico toda la noche. ¿Acaso no me merezco un pequeño descanso?

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto.-comentó James zafándose de su amigo.-Anda perro quejica, vístete y vamos a por unos huevos fritos y beicon.

-Sí, vamos.-apremió Peter mientras sus tripas rugían.

A regañadientes, Sirius se puso lo primero que encontró y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Tío, es genial que Slug no vaya a volver a dar más clases.-opinó Black.

-Eso lo dices porque te tenía manía.-dijo Peter.-Pues yo preferiría que volviese. A saber cómo será el profesor nuevo.

-Dentro de poco lo sabremos chicos. Solo espero que me empareje con otro que no sea Sirius, ya me entendéis.

-Tú y tu obsesión por la pelirroja. Amigo mío, creo que deberías expandir horizontes en cuanto a chicas. La primera que tiene que caer en tus redes es Olive, que ya tienes el trabajo casi hecho.

James no dijo nada, sino que miró a su amigo con seriedad.

-No tiene gracia.-le dijo secamente.- Sabes que Olive y yo solo somos amigos y nada más, así que deja de sacar ese tema.

-Pues que sepas que si tú no atacas, lo haré yo.-comentó con picardía y acelerando el peso para entrar en el comedor.

-Eso ni de coña, Canuto. No le toques ni un pelo.-respondió James corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo.

Al igual que sus amigos, Peter aceleró el paso y los siguió mientras se reía de las burlas que se decían James y Sirius. Cuando llegaron al comedor, los tres chicos se sentaron en el sitio de siempre.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Peter cogiendo la tortilla con el tenedor y metiéndosela en la boca.

-Ten cuidado Colagus, no vaya ser que te atragantes y te tengamos que llevar a la enfermería otra vez.

Peter gruñó con la boca llena de comida. En cambio, James no había probado los platos que tenía delante. Estaba más concentrado en buscar a alguien con la mirada, pero luego recordó que tenía una reunión.

-He estado pensando en algo.-dijo Sirius tras un sorbo de zumo.

-Enhorabuena. Y yo que creía que tus neuronas no podían hacer tal cosa.-comentó con sarcasmo James.

-Muy gracioso Cornamenta, pero te recuerdo que tú y yo estamos a la par en notas. Ahora a lo que vamos. ¿Para cuándo una pequeña venganza por lo del partido?

Al oír aquello, Peter dejó de masticar y James alzó una ceja.

-Aunque estoy muy tentado a seguirte amigo mío, todavía no sabemos de quién fue la culpa.

Sirius miró a James cómo si no supiera quién era esa persona que se sentaba en el sitio que normalmente ocupaba su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo James Potter rechazaba hacer una broma? ¿Acaso Lily finalmente había conseguido lo que más temía Sirius? "Sí. Con sus poderes de arpía estirada ha conseguido arrebatarle su personalidad divertida", pensó Sirius.

-No me mires así Canuto. Ni que hubiese dicho que me voy a liar con tu prima Bellatrix.

-Tío no me vuelvo a apartar de tu lado en lo que quede de vida. Me voy un fin de semana y ya te me vuelves la copia del aburrido novio de la hurraca.

-No seas exagerado. Solo quiero estar seguro de saber quién es el capullo que hizo todo eso para poder devolvérsela con intereses.-dijo James decidido.

Aquello hizo que Sirius se sintiese mejor. No había perdido todavía a su amigo y compañero de fechorías.

-En eso tiene razón.-intercedió Peter que ya había acabado de desayunar.

-Y, ¿qué os parece si mientras vamos practicando?-preguntó de forma maliciosa.

Peter y James se miraron mutuamente preguntándose en que idea absurda estaría pensando su amigo.

-Creo que hay que preparar una pequeña broma a nuestro Quejicus, para que no se acostumbre a lo bueno.- propuso el joven Black.- ¿O acaso no tienes lo que hay que tener, señor Potter?-añadió incitando a James con la estrategia que siempre le había servido para pinchar a su amigo.

Los dos amigos se aguantaron las miradas el mayor tiempo posible, mientras Peter se emocionaba por volver a la rutina.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-preguntó James.

-Esta vez te toca a ti ser el cerebro pensante. La última vez le tocó a Colagus y ya sabemos cómo va esto.-dijo señalando primero a James, luego a él, después dijo el nombre de Remus y por último el de Peter.

-Vale. Déjame la clase de McGonagall para que se me ocurra algo.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Sirius tan alto que hizo que sus compañeros de alrededor le mirarán.- ¡Los merodeadores vuelven!

-Espero que sea tan épica cómo la última que pensaste.-comentó Peter tan emocionado como su amigo.

-Dejad que el artista piense sin presiones.-dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras Peter hacía los últimos ejercicios de herbología, James y Sirius siguieron con su desayuno rememorando las diez mejores bromas de los merodeadores. Justo cuando hablaban de la quinta mejor broma que habían hecho, Jane y Pepper entraron al comedor.

-Hola chicos. Hola capitán.-los saludo Jane.

-Buenos días, preciosas.-respondió Sirius al ver a las dos chicas.

-¿Os importa que nos sentemos con vosotros?-preguntó Pepper sonriendo sobre todo a Sirius.

-Por mí no ha problema.-opinó James.

-Ni por mí.-añadió Peter.

Sirius, en cambio, cogió la servilleta que no había utilizado todavía y, como gesto caballeroso, limpio las migas del sitio que estaba a su lado y se lo ofreció a Pepper.

Después de aquello, James y Jane empezaron a hablar sobre cómo arreglar lo del partido del sábado anterior. Según ellos, lo mejor era seguir con el partido desde el momento en que ocurrió el accidente, pero sabían que el capitán de los Hufflepuff diría que no para que de este modo el partido no puntuase y siguieran teniendo ventaja frente a los leones.

A su vez, Peter seguía con sus ejercicios, mientras escuchaba la conversación de Sirius y Pepper.

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó Pepper con interés.

-Ahora mejor que hace cinco minutos. Sobre todo por qué estás tú.

Pepper se ruborizó un poco, pero no se dejo caer tan pronto en la seducción del merodeador.

-No será para tanto. ¿Ya se te ha quitado lo que te pusieron esas dos locas en el costado?

-Sí. A base de frotar y frotar, porque McGonagall ordenó que no me lo quitasen con magia.

-Pobrecito.

-Sí.-dijo Sirius con esa cara de perrito apenado que le encantaba a las chicas.

Peter se rió por la situación, recibiendo un sutil puntapié de Sirius del que nadie se dio cuenta.

-Quizá si otra persona, un alma caritativa, me ayudará a olvidar lo que pasó.

-Si te refieres a mí, no sé si podré ser lo suficiente caritativa para ti.-le respondió Pepper.

Justo en ese momento, Karen y Mary llegaron al comedor. La primera vio a los demás y se sentó a lado de Pepper, mientras que la segunda se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. Al final la morena decidió primero ir a dónde Pepper para hablar con ella lo antes posible. Viendo la aproximación de Mary, la rubia se acercó más a Sirius, sabiendo que aquello haría que no se sentase cerca de ella y le hablase.

Aquello tuvo el efecto que había esperado la rubia y Mary se sentó al lado de Karen, no sin antes mirar con cierto reproche a su amiga. El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, solo con las conversaciones de los jugadores, Pepper y Sirius y de vez en cuando, Karen sacaba dos o tres palabras a Mary que estaba abstraída con sus pensamientos.

**Planeando la fiesta de Halloween **

-Lo haremos cómo siempre.-dijo Benedict con tono neutral.-Quien esté a favor de hacer la idea de Remus Lupin que levante la mano.

De las siete personas que estaban allí cuatro alzaron la mano. Los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron los dos prefectos de Slytherin y la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-Cuatro a favor, tres en contra.-comentó el Ravenclaw mientras Maggie Geller, la prefecta de Hufflepuff, escribía con su vuela pluma todo lo que se decía.- De acuerdo. Entonces cada casa hará un evento durante el día de Halloween y a la noche celebraremos un baile. ¿Hay algo más que tratar?

Los prefectos se miraron unos a los otros esperando que alguien dijese algo, pero ninguno de los presentes dijo nada.

-Está bien. Si nadie tiene nada que decir nos volveremos a reunir el próximo miércoles como siempre.

-A poder ser traer una idea del evento que queréis hacer y las cosas que vais a necesitar para entonces.-intercedió Lily en voz alta para que su voz se escuchase por encima del ruido de las sillas que se deslizaban por el suelo.

Todos asintieron, algunos con mejor humor que otros, y se marcharon del aula a sus respectivas clases. Solo Lily, Cameron y Maggie se quedaron allí.

La primera recogía los platos y cubiertos del desayuno improvisado. Mientras los dos Hufflepuff metían los papeles que habían dejado en la mesa en sus respectivas carteras.

-Lily, no es tienes porque hacer eso.-dijo Maggie con ese tono dulce que hacía imposible que te cayera mal.

-Lo sé, pero no me parece bien que los elfos domésticos tengas que recogerlo todo. Al final y al cabo, el lugar para desayunar es el comedor y no está aula.-opinó Lily mientras apilaba varios platos.

-Eso es verdad.-coincidió la prefecta de los tejones.- Pero seguro que a ellos no les importará hacerlo.

-A mí tampoco me importa.-comentó la pelirroja a la vez que el ruido del choque de los platos entrecortaba su voz.

Maggie le iba a decir algo, cuando la mano de su compañero se posó en su hombro. Ella lo miró y éste negó con la cabeza. Haciéndole entender que no iba a cambiar la opinión de la Gryffindor.

Viendo que ya había acabado de recoger y que no iba a convencer a su compañera, Maggie decidió ayudarla. Al verla recoger los cubiertos, Lily sonrió y le dio las gracias por el gesto. Cuando ya los había recogido todos, la Hufflepuff miró a su alrededor buscando el lugar donde ponerlos.

-Déjalos encima de los platos.-le explicó Cameron que estaba ayudando a limpiar la mesa con su varita.

-Gracias.-contestó Maggie ruborizada por no haber sabido qué hacer.-Es la primera vez que recojo una mesa. En mi casa, Bubble es la que se encarga de todo lo doméstico.-intentó justificarse.

-Tranquila, es normal.-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Sobre todo en familias donde todos son magos.-añadió Cameron.

-Oye Lily-añadió con un tono de curiosidad en su voz.- ¿Es verdad que los muggles tienen que limpiar todo con sus propias manos?

Cameron y Lily se miraron sonriendo por la pregunta de su amiga.

-Sí y no.-contestó finalmente la pelirroja.-Existen aparatos que sirven para limpiar la ropa o aspirar la suciedad y el polvo del suelo de una habitación. Pero aún así hay muchas otras cosas que sí se tienen que hacer a mano, como limpiar los platos y quitar el polvo de los huecos.

-Con lo fácil que es que una elfina te lo haga todo.

-No todos tienen la "suerte" de tener un elfo o una elfina, Mag.- expuso Cameron con una sonrisa.-Y hay algunos magos que ni siquiera quieren tenerlos.

La Hufflepuff le miró extrañada, como si eso fuera lo más raro que hubiese oído.

-Mi padre, por ejemplo, no quiere tener elfos domésticos en casa porque dice que es denigrante para ellos. Además, mi madre prefiere seguir aparentando ser muggle aunque tenga un marido mago.

-No, lo entiendo. Si no es denigrante.

-¿Te acuerda de Kunta Kinte, el libro que te dejé el año pasado?-le preguntó el prefecto.-Pues el protagonista y los elfos domésticos comparten de cierto modo el mismo destino. Ninguno de los dos es libre para vivir y ambos son propiedad de otros.

-Es verdad.-coincidió Lily.-Lo que pasa es que mientras que Kunta Kinte era consciente de su falta de libertad, con los elfos no pasa lo mismo.-añadió ella sorprendiendo a Cameron, ya que no se imaginaba que la pelirroja leyese ese tipo de libros.

Después unos segundos de silencio en los que Maggie recordó aquel libro que tanto le había gustado y la pena que sintió por el protagonista, la Hufflepuff decidió que la próxima vez que viera a su elfina le daría la primera prenda que tuviese en sus manos para liberarla. Sus dos compañeros, al oír aquello sonrieron a la vez, no solo por el hecho de querer hacer aquello, sino también por la inocencia y el buen corazón que tenía Maggie.

Cuando dejaron todo más o menos arreglado, los tres chicos se separaron: Maggie se fue a su clase de Astronomía, mientras que los otros dos prefectos se dirigieron al vestíbulo con la intención de ir a clase de herbología y pociones.

-Me ha sorprendido mucho que te hayas leído Kunta Kinte.-le dijo Cameron a Lily, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

-Sí, mi padre supo de él gracias a que se lo regaló un alumno y cada noche lo leíamos los dos juntos. Y tú, ¿cómo es que te lo has leído?

-Era la lectura favorita de mi abuelo. Su abuelo fue esclavo de un productor de algodón y se acordaba mucho de él gracias al libro. Al final cuando murió, mi padre lo heredó y él me lo dio a mí para enseñarme cómo no hay que tratar a alguien.

Aquella explicación dejo a Lily sin palabras. Cameron, en cambio, se sintió incomodo, ya que el recuerdo de su tan querido abuelo aún le dolía. Por ello, cambio de tema.

-Me han contado que vas a participar en el concurso de historias.

-Ah sí.-dijo la pelirroja agradeciendo el cambio de tema.-Ya lo he acabado, pero tengo que releerlo un par de veces para mejorarlo. Espero que quede bien.

-No te preocupes, fijo que le gustará a todo el mundo.-dijo el prefecto mucho más convencido que la pelirroja.-Y, ¿de qué va?

Lily le miró dudando de si contarle o no su historia. Le daba vergüenza admitir que la idea le había surgido cuando estaba cotilleando con sus amigas sobre lo que le había pasado a Sirius. Finalmente fue la sonrisa franca y segura de Cameron, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se atreviera a contarlo.

-Vale, pero no te rías.

-No me reiré.-prometió el chico con cierta seriedad.

-Es una historia de amor. No la típica de chico, conoce a chica y demás. Es sobre el amor pero vista desde el punto de vista de un Cupido gruñón, creído y liante que tiene que lanzar flechas a un chico y una chica, pero por ciertas cosas lo hace mal y se forman unos líos muy divertidos entre las personas "flechadas".

-Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.-dijo Cameron.-Aunque creo que tendré leerlo antes de darle el visto bueno.-añadió de forma picara.

-No te lo voy a dar. No insistas.-comentó Lily con seriedad.

-Venga.-le pidió.- Solo un vistazo.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Aún no estaba cómo ella quería.

-Pídeme lo que sea y te lo daré.

-No creo que tengas nada que quiera Cam. Te lo digo sin ofender.

-Un poco ofendido sí me siento, pero te lo perdonó si me dejar echarle un vistazo a tu historia.

La pelirroja sonrió ante la insistencia del muchacho. Aunque Cameron siempre intentaba conseguir lo que quería, nunca le había resultado cansino. Además, el chico sabía cuando tiene que parar.

-Vale, veo que no te voy a convencer así que no insisto más. Pero cuando lo acabes quiero ser el quinto en leerlo.

-¿Quinto?

-Me imagino que antes se lo enseñaras a Mary y los demás.

-Sí. Ellas también están pidiéndome la historia. Pero son mucho más insistentes que tú.

-Una razón de más para que me lo dejes a mí. Así hasta que no te lo devuelva, no te preguntarán.

Aquella ocurrencia hizo sonreír a la Gryffindor.

-Es buena idea, pero seguro que se enfadarían si te lo dejase antes a ti.

-Seguramente. Bueno, entonces tendré que esperar.-dijo Cameron con voz de derrota.

Lily miró a Cameron mientras este le sonreía de la forma que le había dicho Jane esa mañana. Sus ojos negros y su sonrisa blanca eran efectivamente un ataque que ninguna chica podía soportar.

-Vale.-dijo Lily sin pensar.-Te daré la parte que tengo corregida con la condición de que me lo devuelvas lo antes posible.

-Me parece bien. Te prometo que no se lo diré a tus amigas.

-Tranquilo, a ellas se lo leeré entero esta tarde. Aunque sea el borrador.

Lily sacó de su mochila los papeles donde estaba la historia corregida y se lo dio al chico, que los miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quedamos esta tarde hacía las siete en el vestíbulo?

-Me parece bien.-dijo ella, mientras se escuchaban los tañidos del reloj.

-Gracias Lily, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-No pasa nada. Cuanta más gente me dé la opinión mejor.

-Vale.-expresó él con una gran sonrisa.- Bueno, nos vemos luego, que no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa.

-Hasta las siete Cam.

-Hasta luego, Lily.-dijo el chico a la vez que corría hacia el invernadero.

Mientras la pelirroja veía alejarse al prefecto, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. "Mary y Pepper. ¿Habrán hablado ya?", se preguntó. Con el objetivo de encontrarse a su amiga antes de entrar en el aula, Lily empezó a andar más rápido hacía su primera clase de pociones con el sustituto de Slughorn.

**El nuevo profesor de pociones**

Cuando la pelirroja llegó al aula de pociones vio que todos sus compañeros ya estaban en sus sitios. Extrañada porque todavía faltaban unos minutos para empezar la clase, Lily entró en el aula y se digirió a donde estaba su mejor amiga. Al llegar a su sitio, la Gryffindor preguntó qué hacían ya en el aula.

-Parece que nos ha tocado un profesor bastante estricto. Según Jane, todos los de Hufflepuff están castigados en el almuerzo por no estar sentados en sus sitios cuando ha venido él.

-Pues sí que es estricto.-opinó Lily.-Por cierto, ¿has podido hablar con Pep?

Mary negó con la cabeza.

-No he podido. La señorita ha estado todo el tiempo con Black y como que no tenía ganas de hablarlo delante de él.-comentó la morena malhumorada.- Lo he intentado también después de la clase de la profesora McGonagall, pero ha hecho como si no estuviese y se ha marchado, muy digna ella.

-Ya veo. Puede que sea mejor que hables con ella a la noche cuando estemos en el cuarto. Si quieres le digo a Jane y Karen que nos quedamos un rato más en la sala común.

-No sé si ella querrá. Aún así, intentaré hablar con ella antes de cenar.-dijo la morena.-Cuanto antes arreglemos las cosas, mejor.

-Sí, pero ya sabes que tienes que tener paciencia, que Pep es igual de cabezona que tú.

-¡Oye, que yo no soy tan cabezota! –protestó Mary.- Bueno ¿qué tal en la reunión?

-Bien. Al final han aceptado la idea de Remus de hacer cada una de las casa un evento individual y luego hacer el baile.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Mary contenta de que no hubiesen quitado el baile.- ¿Has estado con Cam?

-Sí, él también estaba en la reunión.-comentó la pelirroja sin hablar del tema que realmente interesaba a su amiga.

-¿Y solo has estado con él en la reunión?-preguntó la morena de manera inquisitiva.

-No. Luego Maggie, él y yo hemos estado recogiendo el aula. Pero no ha pasado nada, así que no preguntes más, cotilla.

-No sé porque, pero creo que me mientes.-dijo Mary con ese tono serio que ponía siempre.

Lily le miro fijamente para después rodar los ojos.

-Yo te cuento todo lo que me pasa con Benedict.-le reprochó la morena.

-Mary, no ha pasado nada. Solo hemos hablado sobre el concurso de historias y le he dado un fragmento para que lo lea. Luego hemos quedado para que me la devuelva.

Su mejor amiga sonrió de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo cuando leía una novela de amor.

-No te imagines cosas. Solo somos compañeros.

Justo en el momento en el que la morena iba a decir algo, el nuevo profesor llegó con paso rápido. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, flaco, rubio y de ojos azules que miró fijamente a sus alumnos. Su cara reflejaba que no quería estar allí, haciendo ese trabajo, viendo aquellas caras que esperaban sus primeras palabras.

-Veo que en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw sabéis bien lo que tenéis que hacer.-dijo el profesor con voz seca y dirigiendo una mirada crítica a todos sus alumnos.-Me llamo Caradoc Dearbone, pero para vosotros seré siempre el profesor Dearbone. No soy vuestro niñero, tampoco vuestro colega, ni mucho menos vuestro amigo, así que me trataréis con respeto cada vez que me dirijáis la palabra. Si lo hacéis, todo irá bien. ¿Hay alguna duda sobre lo que acabo decir?

Ninguno de sus alumnos dijo nada. Incluso algunos de ellos contuvieron la respiración sin querer. Al ver que nadie contestaba, el profesor sonrió disimuladamente con satisfacción y prosiguió con su asignatura.

-Si han traído el libro de pociones, empezaremos por la página 312.

Todos abrieron el libro por la página que había dicho el profesor. Ese día les tocaba hacer una poción revitalizante bastante difícil, así que cada alumno puso gran cuidado en hacer su trabajo, no fuera a castigarles.

Mientras los chicos hacían la poción, el profesor Dearbone, al igual que Slughorn en el pasado, miró atentamente cada caldero. La mayoría de veces, no dijo nada a sus alumnos y paso a otro caldero con rapidez, pero cuando llego al lugar donde estaba Peter este se quedo más tiempo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peter Pettigrew, profesror.

-¿Dónde está tu compañero?

-Está enfermo, profesor. Creo que vendrá para la siguiente clase.

Dearbone no dijo nada sino que miró atentamente el tono verdoso que había cogido la poción del merodeador, mientras le daba vueltas al mejunje. De vez en cuando intercalaba la mirada del caldero, al merodeador, poniéndolo nervioso. Durante esos segundos, Peter no supo qué hacer. James y Sirius, que lo miraban con atención, vieron como una gota de sudor caía por la cara de su amigo y al final el primero de ellos, fue quién se acerco a su amigo.

-Toma Peter, el jengibre que me pediste para mejorar tu poción.-le dijo James tendiéndole el ingrediente.

Peter le miró sin entender muy bien la situación, pero aún así echó el jengibre al caldero y su contenido se volvió de un verde más saludable que el anterior.

-Bien.-comentó sin ningún énfasis el profesor antes de ir a por el siguiente grupo.

-Gracias James. Me acabas de salvar el culo.

-De nada compañero. ¿Para que están los amigos?

Después de aquello, la clase fue tranquila. Al acabar, muchos alumnos ya más relajados notaron la tensión que habían acumulado durante la asignatura. Por suerte para ellos, no tenían más clases hasta después de comer, así que la mayoría se fue a tomar el aire.

-¿Vas a hablar con Pepper ahora?-preguntó Lily a su amiga mientras salían del aula.

-Sí. A ver si esta vez no pasa totalmente de mí.-contestó ella al ver que la rubia se había quedado atrás hablando con un Gryffindor.- ¿Nos vemos luego en el césped?

-Vale. Si no estamos ahí, seguramente iremos a la habitación.

-Os buscaré allí, si no os veo.

-¡Buena suerte! Y ya sabes, no os enfadéis más.

-Lo intentaré.-dijo Mary con fastidio, mientras Lily se iba con Jane y Karen que la esperaban.

Al contar la pelirroja a las demás porque Mary no iba con ellas, sus dos amigas le hicieron gestos de ánimo que Mary agradeció.

-Le diré a mi madre que me envíe el catálogo de este mes. Seguro que podemos encontrar algo para Johanna.-dijo Pepper saliendo del aula.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

-Tranquilo, que a mí no me cuesta nada Martin. Cuando llegue te aviso.

-Hola Martin.-saludó Mary entrometiéndose en la conversación.- ¿Me puedo llevar a Pepper durante unos minutos?

-No voy a hablar contigo, así que no te esfuerces.-comentó tajante.

-Escucha lo que te tengo que decir, Pep.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-expresó Martin que se sentía incomodo entre las dos chicas.

Pepper intentó decirle algo para que se quedará, pero este se fue deprisa y sin mirar atrás.

-Ya lo has conseguido. Puedes seguir insultándome.

Mary inspiró y expiró para no dejar florecer su impaciencia.

-Lo siento Pep. No debería haber dicho lo que dije.-confesó la morena sin dar ningún rodeo.

Aquello dejo a la rubia sin palabras. Debía ser la primera vez que oía a su amiga decir lo siento.

-Que me digas lo siento no significa que te vaya a perdonar. No tenías ningún derecho a decir que soy una infiel y una calienta braguetas.

-Lo sé. Estaba enfadada y dije lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza. Aunque lo que me dijiste tú también me dolió.

-Solo te dije la verdad. Si no puedes soportarla, igual no eres tan madura como decías.

-Lo que tú digas.

-A ti lo que te fastidia es que te haya sacado de ese pedestal en el que te tenías. No eres perfecta Mary, ya es hora de que lo sepas.

Por un segundo tuvo ganas de gritar a su amiga. Pero no dejo que sus sentimientos aflorasen tan pronto. Además ella había ido a donde su amiga para dejar todas las cosas claras, no a empeorarlas. Así que no se iba a ir de allí hasta que se hablaran bien las cosas.

-Pep para ya de atacarme, he venido aquí para hacer las paces. No necesito que me insultes más.

-Te lo voy a dejar claro Mary. Tú sabes lo mal que lo pase mientras todo el mundo me miraba y me señalaba como la zorrilla de Hogwarts, pero aún así has tenido el valor de reprochármelo. Así que no esperes que te perdone.

Al acabar de decir aquello, Pep se marchó con rabia dejando sola a Mary. La morena, suspiró sin darse cuenta de que un chico la miraba.

-Creo que le costará mucho perdonarte.-comentó el chico.

Mary se giró y vio a Jonah Jinx, el Ravenclaw con el que Pepper había puesto los cuernos a su novio.

-Jinx déjame en paz. Además, esto no te incumbe.

-Tanto tú, como yo, sabemos que aunque sea indirectamente estoy metido en vuestra discusión.-comentó.- Sabes, creo que ya es hora de contarle a alguien la verdad sobre lo que pasó y en tu caso esto te ayudará a entender mejor porque tú amiga está tan enfadada.

Mary no entendió lo que quería decirle, pero aún así sintió la necesidad de escucharle.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me merezco algún review? Como dato curioso deciros que la historia que hace Lily, realmente es una que tenía pensada hacer yo con los protagonistas de esta historia. El titulo de la historia se va a llamar "El trabajo de Cupido es muy sufrido" y seguramente lo veréis algún día por estos lares. Jejeje._

_Bueno, os espero en el próximo capítulo de esta saga. ¡Un beso y a cuidarse!_


	9. Y la verdad fue dicha

_¡Hola gente del fan fiction! Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido unos meses un tanto ajetreados (enfermedades, operaciones, exámenes). Por suerte, ya he acabado el capítulo 9 y estoy muy contenta de publicarlo. Ha sido un capítulo difícil de escribir en ciertas ocasiones, pero espero haber transmitido todo lo que quería._

_Para compensaros, os he dejado una historia extra al final del capítulo._

_¡Espero que os guste! ¡A leer!_

**El cuaderno de Barnabas**

-¿Es para hoy o para mañana, amigo cornamenta?-dijo Sirius impaciente a la vez que botaba una pelota contra la pared de la habitación.

James no hizo caso a su amigo y siguió buscando en su baúl, tirando aquello que sacaba al suelo. Una túnica, unos calzoncillos, una bufanda roja y dorada. Nada era lo que él buscaba.

-¡Aquí está!-exclamó el merodeador al encontrar al fin el objeto deseado.

-¿Tanto alboroto por un simple cuaderno?-comentó Black al ver un libreto viejo y amarillento en la mano de su amigo.

-Yo también me esperaba algo más.-añadió Peter para después meterse un pastel de crema en la boca.

El jugador de quidditch siguió sin hacer caso a sus amigos, ya que estaba demasiado absorto leyendo las páginas de su preciado cuaderno. Estaban llenas con las letras pequeñas y apretadas de su anterior dueño. En cambio, las pocas anotaciones de James, grandes y estilizadas, contrastaban de forma que parecían intrusas en aquellos papeles.

-Venga Canuto, ¿no lo reconoces?-preguntó el joven Potter con gran énfasis.

-No me digas que…-la cara de Sirius cambió al fijarse más en el cuaderno negro. Ya no parecía aburrido, sino tan emocionado como su compañero.

Peter era el único que aún no entendía la reacción de sus compañeros.

-Colagus hemos hablado mil veces sobre ello.-dijo Sirius.-El cuaderno de notas del padrino de James.

El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido por la revelación. Tanto lo estaba, que Sirius le robo el pastelito que tenía en la mano.

Bernad Barnabas, el padrino de James, era algo así como un mito para los cuatro merodeadores. El mejor amigo de Charlus Potter era quien le había enseñado al merodeador todo lo que sabía. Desde qué mecha utilizar para que una bomba fétida explotase en el momento exacto hasta qué hechizo lanzar para que el enemigo vomitase babosas. Él había hecho de James Potter el bromista que era y ahora tenía todas las bromas que había aprendido su héroe a lo largo de su vida apuntadas en aquel cuaderno.

-No lo entiendo.-comentó Sirius confuso.- ¿Qué haces tú con eso?

Una mirada de preocupación apareció en los ojos de James.

-Greywind me lo trajo después del desayuno. Lo vi en mi cama cuando subí a por el libro de pociones con una nota que decía: "Ahora es tuyo".

Tanto Sirius, como Peter, quisieron reprocharle a su amigo el no habérselo contado hasta entonces, pero los dos sabían que James no era muy dado a contar sus preocupaciones y sentimientos, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos. Sabían que aquello era parte de él y hacían lo que podían cuando el joven Potter les dejaba hacerlo.

-¿Seguro que solo pone eso?-dijo Sirius cogiendo la nota del escritorio.

James asintió.

-Seguro que esto es una de sus bromas. La del año pasado fue por estas fechas.-comentó Peter para que su amigo no pensará en lo peor.-Además es un auror, si le hubiese pasado algo nos hubiésemos enterado ya.

-Eso es.-coincidió Sirius cogiendo el profeta de ese día para leerlo.

-No te esfuerces Canuto. Lo he leído de arriba abajo y no aparece nada. Por si acaso, he mandado a Greywind con una carta para mi madre y además tengo pensado preguntarle a Cameron McKay si sabe algo.

-Ya verás cómo no es nada Cornamenta.-opinó Sirius con un desparpajo para intentar animar a su amigo.

-Eso es.-añadió Peter.

James agradeció los ánimos de sus amigos con una sonrisa efímera.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál era la broma tan buena que nos ibas a enseñar?-preguntó Colagusano para desviar el tema de conversación.

El jugador ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y empezó a buscar entre las páginas del cuaderno la broma que les quería enseñar.

-Me he basado en una broma que Barb le hizo a mi padre el día que se casó. Por lo visto, hechizo su pajarita para que se extendiera y lo atrapará dejándolo inmóvil, porque según él, cometía un gran error casándose con mi madre después de estar solo 10 años como novios.

-Ese hombre es la ostia.-dijo Sirius con gran admiración. -Creo que debería adoptarme él en vez de tus padres.

James y Peter se rieron de su amigo.

-Lo que tú digas Canuto.-dijo el jugador.-Yo tengo pensado algo parecido para el pelo graso de Quejicus. Ya que él y sus queridos libros están siempre juntos, había pensado en estrechar la relación que tiene con ellos.

Peter puso cara de no entender lo que quería decir su amigo y Sirius, cuál perro, ladeó la cabeza para hacer visible su confusión.

-Vaya dos.-dijo James ante la poca imaginación de sus amigos.-Seguro que Lupin lo hubiese entendido más o menos a la primera.

-Ya, pero nosotros no somos el empollón de Lunático así que desembucha.-comentó el joven Black ligeramente ofendido.

James se acercó a su escritorio y después de que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo, les explicó su idea en un papel.

-Me gusta.-opinó Peter con emoción.

Sirius tardó un poco más, pero desde el momento en que los ojos del jugador se cruzaron con los de su mejor amigo, supo que a Sirius también le encantaba aquella idea.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si lo ponemos a prueba?-dijo Sirius cogiendo un libro al azar.

**La verdad guardada detrás del silencio**

Pepper estaba concentrada leyendo la lección siete del libro de adivinación, ya que aquel mediodía le había tocado ir a la biblioteca con sus compañeras de clase para hacer un trabajo. Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía era que la rubia en realidad no estaba leyendo la repercusión de Marte en los acontecimientos amorosos, sino el nuevo catálogo de Bruja Diez que había llegado esa mañana con el correo.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su lectura, que no vio entrar por la puerta a Mary hecha una furia. En cambio, el ruido que hizo ésta al dar un golpe en una de las mesas sí llamó su atención. Cuando miró a su amiga, vio que se encontraba hablando con una Ravenclaw de manera más exaltada de lo normal.

-¿Dónde está North?-dijo la morena con su cuerpo en tensión.

-¿A ti que te importa, Masterson? –comentó Janice que había trasladado el asco que tenía a Pepper, a sus amigas.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está?-le pregunto de forma cortante a otra de las chicas de allí.

-Creo que está en la sección de historia.-respondió la Ravenclaw con cierto miedo ante la actitud de la morena.

Con decisión, Mary pasó por las mesas y se dirigió a las primeras estanterías mientras Pepper le miraba intrigada. Justo cuando iba a desaparecer detrás de los muebles llenos de libros, se encontró con quien buscaba y sin que nadie se enterará lo empujo para esconderse en un punto en el que ni Madame Prince, ni ninguno de los compañeros de las mesas lo vieran.

Vencida por la curiosidad, Pepper se levantó de sitio y, sin hacer caso a los comentarios de sus compañeras, se acercó para ver qué pasaba entre su ex novio y su ex amiga. La rubia intentó aproximase lo máximo posible, pero desgraciadamente en el único sitio en el que no la podían ver, las voces llegaban entrecortadas.

-North, no sabes las ganas que tengo de romper unas cuantas reglas de Hogwarts para darte lo que mereces.-dijo Mary con fuerza.

-Masterson, ¿estás loca o qué coño te pasa? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-A que eres un mentiroso y un cobarde, que dejas que los demás carguen con lo que no quieres afrontar tú.

El Ravenclaw le miró confuso e intento apartarse de ella para seguir con lo suyo. Pero Mary no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar, sentía demasiada rabia y cada vez se apoderaba más de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra mover un pelo, North.-le amenazó clavándole la varita en la garganta.

Aquello hizo que el chico se hiciese daño al intentar tragar saliva.

-Vale, Mary. Tranquilízate, no he hecho nada para que te pongas así.

-¿Ah, no? Pues le hiciste daño a propósito a una amiga mía y eso, que lo sepas, es cómo si me lo hicieras a mi también.

Eric no supo que decir. De aquello ya había pasado algún tiempo, ¿a qué venía reprochárselo ahora?

-No entiendo a que viene eso ahora.

-Lo sé, ¿sabes? Sé lo que pasó en realidad aquel día. Eres un capullo egoísta y cobarde. ¿Cómo permitiste que pasase eso?

Al oír eso, el Ravenclaw se puso blanco, por fin sabía de lo que le estaba hablando la morena. Aquello hizo que empezara a sudar y una diminuta gota cayó por su cara.

-Déjame explicártelo.-dijo el chico atropelladamente.-Vamos a un lugar donde haya menos gente.-le pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-Tranquilo, no soy cómo tú. No voy a contarle a nadie lo que sé. Por ahora.

-Gracias.-contestó North más relajado.-Te juró que yo no quería eso.

-No seas falso Eric. No quieras darme más asco.

El chico asintió y rehusó la mirada a la Gryffindor.

-Yo también sufrí por Pepper.-dijo el chico intentando defenderse.

La forma en que dijo aquello hizo que Mary tuviese ganas de darle una patada en sus partes o un puñetazo en el estomago. Pero se contuvo, ella nunca se dejaría llevar tanto por sus sentimientos. Aun así, no se paró a la hora de ponerle la varita entre ceja y ceja del chico.

-Si hubieras sido un hombre de verdad, no le habrías dejado llorar por ti.-le dijo Mary.

Un ruido hizo que Mary no continuase y mirase hacia una dirección cerca de ellos. Eric, en cambio, seguía con la mirada fija en la varita, tensando el cuerpo cada vez que está se movía.

-No mereces la pena, Eric.-opinó Mary bajando la varita para alivió del Ravenclaw.-Te daré un consejo para que no te vuelva a ocurrir nada parecido: ni te acerques a Pepper, ni la mires, ni siquiera estés en la misma zona que ella o te juró que te arrepentirás de que alguna vez hayas pisado Hogwarts. ¿Me has entendido?

Eric asintió sin decir nada. No sabía por qué, pero Mary le daba demasiado miedo como para decir algo.

-Así me gusta. Te puedes ir.-aliviado él se alejó rápidamente de ella.-Espera.-añadió Mary antes de perderlo de vista.-Acuérdate de dejar el libro que tienes en la mano en el carrito o en la mesa de Madame Prince, que sé que los dejas en cualquier lado.

El chico asintió y se alejó de la Gryffindor. Mientras, Mary cerró los ojos y cogió una bocanada de aire. Después guardó su varita y se puso bien toda la ropa. Cuando acabó se dirigió al lugar de donde había venido el ruido para encontrarse allí con la melena rubia que había visto.

Sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, la morena cogió fuertemente a Pepper por la muñeca y tiró de ella para salir de la biblioteca e ir a un lugar más íntimo. La rubia no protestó, estaba demasiado confundida por las pocas palabras que había llegado a oír.

**La verdad**

Cuando finalmente llegaron al aula once, que estaba desierta, Mary soltó la muñeca agarrotada de su amiga. Mientras que ésta intentaba recuperar la circulación, la morena tomó dos sillas, las puso frente a frente y con un gesto le pidió a la rubia que se sentase.

-No pienso sentarme, Mary. Y quiero saber lo has estado hablando con mi ex.-dijo Pepper con orgullo.

Su amiga la miró y suspiró de forma irritada. Solo la rubia conseguía causarle ese efecto tan rápido. Armándose de toda la paciencia que tenía, que era mucha, Mary se propuso empezar bien toda aquella conversación.

-Pep…-la morena hizo un parón para conseguir que esas palabras saliesen de su boca.-Lo siento. No debería haberte dicho eso.-dijo finalmente.

Aquello sorprendió a la rubia que se olvido de la curiosidad que sentía por saber de qué habían hablado Eric y Mary. Y es que Pepper sabía que su amiga nunca decía lo siento. Según Karen, que era la que desde más tiempo conocía a la morena, nunca en sus diez años de relación le había escuchado decirlo.

Tal y como esperaba Mary, aquellas palabras hicieron que Pepper diese su brazo a torcer y se sentase a regañadientes en la silla en frente de su amiga.

-Tú dirás.-comentó la rubia que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado su orgullo.

-Sé que fui una desconsiderada por lo que te dije. Da igual que me hicieses daño con tu comentario. Eso no me daba derecho a descárgame contigo y a utilizar un tema que sé que todavía te hace daño. No lo debería haber hecho.

-Pues sí. Me decepcionaste bastante. Y yo por lo menos no quería hacerte daño con lo que te comenté.

Mary no dijo nada. Solo la miró con incredulidad, cómo si no lo creyese del todo.

-Bueno, será mejor discutir eso luego. Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir y ahora hay algo más importante de lo que quiero hablar.-dijo la morena con seriedad.- Jonah me ha contado la verdad.

Esas palabras tomaron de improviso a Pepper, que empezó a balbucear algo incomprensible.

-Tranquila. No hecho nada malo con esa información. Y no te preocupes de Eric, solo le he dicho que cómo se atreva a acercarse a ti se arrepentirá de haber venido a la escuela.-le comentó la morena con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, cómo seguramente le había pasado al chico. Mary sabía cuando dar miedo de verdad y en ese momento, la morena podría atemorizar hasta a un boggart.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que pasó en realidad?

Pepper quiso darle una respuesta que ni siquiera ella sabía. Nunca había entendido muy bien porque no se había atrevido a decírselo a nadie.

_1 de abril de 1975_

_Eric y Pepper se encontraban en la periferia del bosque prohibido. Solos y sin ninguna persona que lanzase comentarios hirientes hacia la rubia._

_-Cariño, dime qué es lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué dicen esas cosas de mí? Te juro que yo no te he engañado con Jonah.-suplicó a su novio._

_Pepper le agarró del puño de la camisa, deseando que le consolase y le dijese que no pasaba nada. Pero no fue así, ya que prestaba más atención al movimiento de los arbustos que tenía a su derecha._

_Cuando la rubia miró hacía esa dirección pudo ver cómo Jonah Jinx se acercaba hacía ellos. Pepper no entendía que hacía él allí, sobretodo porque se imaginaba que sería él el culpable de todo aquello. _

_Al ser tan popular, no era la primera vez que alguien había dicho que se había liado con Pepper, pero la mentira nunca se sostenía por mucho tiempo y no pasaba de los meros rumores y burlas tontas hacía el mentiroso. Esa vez, en cambio, todo el mundo estaba muy convencido de que había habido algo entre ellos dos._

_-Eres un cabrón mentiroso. No sé cómo la puedes mirar a la cara.- Jonah escupió aquellas palabras con un profundo odio que sorprendió a la rubia.-Eres la vergüenza de la casa Ravenclaw._

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No había otra salida.-dije Eric con fuerza pero sin mirar fijamente, ni a Jonah, ni a Pepper._

_-Sí lo había, solo que tú decidiste utilizar la opción más sencilla._

_La Gryffindor estaba más confusa que antes. No entendía porque los dos chicos discutían y tampoco sabía de qué estaban hablando. Varias veces intento interrumpirlos, pero la conversación había llegado a los gritos._

_-¡Ya basta!-gritó Pepper.-No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, pero me gustaría que alguien me lo explicase._

_Los chicos se miraron entre ellos dándose cuenta de la situación que debía haber presenciado._

_-Creo que deberías ser tú el que le cuente la verdad.- le propuso Jonah a Eric sin dejar su odio a un lado._

_El Ravenclaw abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Pepper y Jonah le miraban expectantes y notaba cómo el corazón latía cada vez más desbocado haciendo que le fuese imposible pensar claramente. _

_No sabía cómo empezar y no estaba convencido de lo que iba a hacer. Si hablaba, si le contaba la verdad, era muy probable que toda la vida que se había preocupado en construir se viniera abajo. No sabía si Pepper le ayudaría a seguir con aquello o revelaría toda su mentira._

_Harto de esperar, Jonah se acercó a la rubia y le pidió que se sentase en uno de los troncos de un árbol cercano. Ella, a regañadientes por machar su falda, se sentó._

_Después de mirar duramente a su compañero, el Hufflepuff empezó a relatar la verdad de lo que había pasado. Multitud de sentimientos aparecieron en el corazón de Pepper. Sorpresa, confusión, pena, dolor, odio e ira. Al acabar, la rubia no supo cómo reaccionar. Ni por un momento pensó que pasaría aquello. Pero ahí estaba, con su novio y el amante de su novio. _

_Pepper tenía ganas de pegar a Eric, de gritarle por haberle mentido todo este tiempo, reprocharle no haber confiado en ella. Tenía ganas, pero no podía, porque había algo que la detenía. "Sé lo que es vivir una mentira", pensó Pepper mientras se acordaba de cómo su familia fingía ser perfecta ante los demás, cuando en realidad su padre y madre no se hablaban y tampoco se esforzaban en ocuparse de su hija. Por ello, sentía más lástima que odio por aquellos dos chicos. Podía ver la culpa y el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Jonah y el miedo en los de Eric._

_De esta manera, decidió no hacer nada de lo que deseaba. Ya podría pegar a su almohada tanto cómo quisiera o llorar tomándose una larga ducha. En cambió, Pepper se levantó y se quito con parsimonia la tierra y hojas que se habían pegado en su falda, mientras se mentalizaba para aparentar una gran calma. Después de eso, miró a los chicos y decidió acabar con el silencio que había entre los tres._

_-Tranquilos, seguiré con la farsa.-dijo la rubia ante las sorpresa de los dos chicos._

_-¿Qué? No. Me niego a que sufras por algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos.-opinó Jonah mirando a Eric para que lo secundase._

_Pero no le devolvió la mirada. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la rubia._

_-¿En serio? ¿No dirás nada a nadie?-preguntó el Ravenclaw poniendo especial énfasis en las palabras nada y nadie._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-No tienes porque hacerlo. No deberías hacerlo.-comentó el Hufflepuff con la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión._

_-Lo hago porque quiero Jinx. Da igual lo que hagamos, la mentira ya está dicha y el daño está hecho también. _

_-Pero… y los comentarios de los demás._

_- Me da igual lo que digan los amigos de Eric y los demás sobre mí._

_Pepper dijo esa frase con tal convicción que hasta ella misma se creyó el papel que estaba interpretando. La rubia pensó que aquello era lógico, al final y al cabo tenía mucha experiencia en aparentar y su madre había sido muy buena maestra._

_-Stone...-prosiguió el Hufflepuff._

_-¡Jonah, déjala en paz!-le espetó Eric.-Ya ha decido. Así que acabemos con esto lo antes posible._

_Aquello hizo hervir la sangre del Hufflepuff e incluso irritó a Pepper. Poco se parecía ese Eric North egoísta y cínico al chico cariñoso y amable que habían conocido Pepper y Jonah al inicio de su relación_

_-Entonces, ¿lo vamos a dejar así?-preguntó Jonah con incredulidad._

_-Así es.-dijo Pepper._

_-Sí.-corroboró Eric._

_-Jonah.-la rubia llamó la atención del chico.-Déjalo. Los tres sabemos que no hay ninguna solución que sea buena, así que dejémoslo y cuanto más rápido pase mejor._

_Aunque Jonah todavía tenía mucho que decir, decidió finalmente callarse. ¿Quién era él para negarle el sufrimiento que ella misma quería sentir? De este modo, los tres prometieron no contar nada a nadie y fingir que toda aquella mentira era de verdad._

_Tres meses tuvieron que pasar para que todo aquel asunto perdiera fuerza. Para que la rubia dejase de escuchar voces susurrantes que la juzgaban en cada rincón de la escuela. Muchas cosas tuvo que escuchar en esos 92 días de tortura. Pero siempre mantuvo el silencio._

Cuando Pepper consiguió volver a la realidad, Mary aún la miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta. En cambio, ella seguía sin poder dársela. Tenía todas sus fuerzas puestas en no llorar delante de su amiga.

Al final, la rubia no pudo aguantar más la tensión, derrumbándose delante de Mary. Esta, a su vez, se levantó de la silla y abrazo a su amiga fuertemente. Ella hundió la cara en su hombro haciendo que se le mojase la camisa.

Una tras otra, las lágrimas caían por las mejillas pecosas de Pepper. En ellas estaban cada insulto que escuchó, cada vacio que sufrió por parte de los que se hacían llamar sus amigos, cada silencio cuando podía haber dicho la verdad. Eran gotas amargas que se habían hecho cada vez más pesadas por no haber tenido salida en su momento. Era el llanto reprimido de una mujer valiente.

Un gemido involuntario hacía estremecer su cuerpo cada pocos segundos, mientras Mary le acariciaba el pelo, la mecía y le susurraba que todo iba a ir bien.

-Tranquila.-le dijo con la misma voz que utilizaría una madre para consolar a su hija.

Poco a poco, Pepper se fue calmando aunque todavía temblaba de vez en cuando. Cuando vio que su amiga se había serenado más o menos, Mary la soltó y cogió la silla para acercarla a la de la rubia.

-¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió, pero no fue capaz de mirar a su amiga. Prefería posponer ese momento mirando al suelo.

Aunque Mary deseaba saber las razones que llevaron a Pepper a no destapar toda la mentira, el estado de la rubia le hizo cambiar de opinión. Por ello, decidió dejar de lado ese tema, para animar a su compañera.

-Fuiste muy valiente Pep. Cualquiera no habría hecho eso.

La rubia siguió sin contestar.

-Entiendo que no quisieras decirnos nada. A saber cómo hubiésemos reaccionado si nos lo hubieses dicho.-comentó imaginándose lo que pasaría.- Pero tampoco es bueno que cargaras tú sola con ello. La próxima vez que tengas un problema, no te preocupes por el qué dirán y cuéntaselo a quien más confíes. No lo tengas para ti sola. Sé que cualquiera de nosotras hubiera guardado tu secreto sin rechistar. Bueno, no.-recapacitó.-Pero lo hubiésemos mantenido en secreto, igual, igual.

-Fui una tonta.-comentó finalmente Pepper con una voz débil.

Mary no sabía a qué se refería realmente su amiga. ¿Había sido tonta por no decirles nada a ellas o por haber querido ocultar el secreto de los chicos?

-No.-contestó Mary de forma dulce.- Simplemente no lo hiciste. No es nada malo. Hay gente a quien no le gusta hablar de sus problemas. Solo te digo que cuando estés desbordada y ya no puedas más, cuentes con alguien. Sé que yo no soy le primera en tu lista, pero seguro que Jane siempre estará dispuesta a dejar el quidditch de lado para ayudarte.

Pepper lo dudaba, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No es qué pensará que Jane no la iba a ayuda si estuviera mal, pero la rubia sabía que el mundo de una persona no se paraba solo porque otra estuviese triste. Además, en esa época los mortifagos habían capturado a los tíos de Jane y no estaba para preocuparse de otras cosas.

-Mary, siento lo de Benedict.-dijo cambiando de tema y alzando por fin la cabeza para ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga.

-No pasa nada. Lily me ha hecho ver que tenías razón. Desde ahora en adelante intentaré cambiar mi actitud. Ves cómo no soy tan cabezota como piensas.-se burló la morena haciendo que si amiga sonriera.

-Si no fuera por "el efecto Lily", eso no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

Las dos chicas se rieron y aquello relajo la tensión que había. El efecto Lily era el nombre que le habían puesto a la habilidad de la pelirroja por hacer entrar en razón a los demás. Algo irónico, teniendo en cuenta que nadie era capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión a ella.

-Entonces, ¿amigas?-preguntó Mary.

-Amigas.-repitió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

No hubo abrazos, ni gestos de cariño, pero aquello hizo que desapareciesen finalmente todos los malos rollos que había habido entre ellas esos dos días.

Aún sabiendo que aquella pregunta haría que Pepper se volviera a poner tensa, Mary no pudo reprimir lo que le rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Tienes pensado contarle algo de esto a las demás?-le preguntó pero ante el asombro de Mary aquello no sorprendió a Pepper.

La rubia pensó varios segundos la respuesta. "Quizá sea lo mejor. Acabar con todo esto.", se dijo a sí misma. "También hablaré con Jonah.", añadió con más decisión que antes.

De este modo, Pepper le hizo a saber a Mary que hablaría con las demás a la noche y que cuando pudiese se encontraría con Jonah.

Poco después de aquello, las dos Gryffindor salieron del aula y se separaron para ir cada a distintos lugares. Mientras que Pepper se dirigía hacia la Torre de los leones, Mary se quedo quieta mirando cómo se iba a su amiga. Entonces, recordó algo que le había dicho Jonah cuando acabaron de hablar.

"A veces cuando crees conocer una persona llega algo que te hace ver que estás completamente equivocado. Ya sea para bien o para mal".

**La broma fallida**

Lily y Jane se encontraban en la sala común de los leones. La primera adelantando deberes, mientras la segunda leía el ejemplar de "Deportes mágicos" camuflado en un libro de transformaciones.

-Jane, puedes pasarme el libro de plantas de Gales.-le pidió la pelirroja a su amiga.-Jane.-Le llamo la atención.-Jane.-añadió otra vez más alto.

Al ver que su amiga no le contestaba, Lily cogió su varita e hizo levitar el libro de su amiga dejando al descubierto su revista favorita. En la portada aparecía el jugador que estaba causando furor esa temporada, Oliver Muntz.

-¿No tenías prisa por acabar el trabajo de mañana?-le preguntó Lily enarcando una ceja.

Jane sonrió de forma traviesa e intentó hacer a ver sin éxito que la revista era más importante que el trabajo de McGonagall.

-Como siempre, vas a hacer el trabajo a última hora, ¿a qué sí?- le preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

La jugadora asintió despreocupadamente. Aquella era su forma de estudio: Hacer los trabajos a última hora y aprobar, estudiar poco antes del examen y conseguir una buena nota. Pepper la envidiaba por ello, lo que a ella le costaba horas aprender, ella lo conseguía en minutos.

-Ya que tengo tu atención, pásame ese libro.-le dijo consiguiendo por fin que le diese lo que quería.-Por cierto, me lo parece a mí o Muntz se parece mucho a Corey Clarkson.

Tal y como había esperado Lily, Jane se puso roja al oír aquello. Al ver aquello, Lily rió divertida. Desde que les había dicho que estaba con el jugador de quidditch, ninguna de las chicas había desperdiciado la ocasión de ruborizar a su amiga en venganza de todas las bromas que había hecho ella.

Por suerte, un carraspeo llamó la atención de las dos amigas. Se trataba de Liza, una Gryffindor de cuarta que solía estar en el club de jardinería con Mary y Karen. Ella estaba de pie en frente de las dos chicas, arrugando con fuerza la carta que llevaba en la mano.

-Hola.-le saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- ¿Querías algo?

-Me han enviado esto para ti.-le respondió a sin hacer caso a Lily y tendiéndole una carta a Jane.

Ella lo recogió confusa.

-¿Seguro que es para mí?

-Sí. Para ti y James. Y me han dicho que lo leáis los dos solos. Prométeme que será así.-Le exigió.

-Em. Vale, subiré a la habitación de James.-dijo Jane guardando la carta en la túnica.

-Prométemelo.-repitió dándole la mano para cerrar el trato.

Jane y Lily se miraron mutuamente y finalmente, la jugadora le dio la mano.

-Eso era todo. Adiós.-se despidió Liza sin dejar que las chicas lo hiciesen.

-Sabía que esta chica era rara, pero no tanto.-comentó Jane sacando la carta.

Lily intentó cotillearla pero la jugadora no le dejo.

-No seas cotilla.-le reprendió la morena para concentrarse otra vez en aquel papel.

Cuando leyó el nombre del remitente, un surcó apareció en su frente. Aquello inquietó a Lily, que vio cómo su amiga se giraba rápidamente para buscar a alguien en la sala.

-¡Jesse!-alzó la voz cuando encontró a quien buscaba.-¿Vas a tu cuarto por casualidad?-le preguntó al ver que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-dijo el chico con desgana.

-Ya que vas, puedes decirle a James que baje. Por favor.

-Vale.-contestó con su mal humor de siempre.-Espero que no estén liándola como siempre.-añadió dando un largo suspiro.

Si James, Sirius, Remus y Peter habían tenido la suerte de coincidir en la misma habitación, Jesse tenía la desgracia de compartir ese mismo espacio con aquellos cuatro. Al contrario que los demás, no le gustaban las aventuras, las bromas, ni cualquier cosa que significase alejarse a más de 50 metros de sus preciados libros Asimismo, la actitud de sus compañeros le parecía pueril y reprobable y utilizaba cualquier oportunidad para ir corriendo a dónde la profesora McGonagall con alguna queja. Había intentado cambiarse más de una vez de cuarto, pero la profesora de transformaciones siempre lo convencía para que volviese a aquel infierno. Para que enderezase la actitud de aquellos energúmenos pensaba él.

Jesse solo tardó unos minutos en volver solo de la habitación y como siempre, llevaba uno de sus inseparables libros en la mano.

-El gandul y sus amigos no están en el cuarto. Seguramente estarán vagueando en cualquier lugar.-comentó de una forma que le hizo parecer un bibliotecario amargado.

-Gracias Jesse.-le dijo Jane.

El chico carraspeó y se marchó hacía la mesa con más libros de la sala. A su vez, las dos chicas se miraron sabiendo que las dos pensaban lo mismo. "Este chico necesita relajarse por lo menos durante un día".

-Creo que algún día los libros acabaran por tragárselo.-le susurró Jane a Lily.

Como si el destino la hubiese escuchado, las páginas del libro que llevaba Jesse empezaron a estirarse y moverse cuando lo abrió. Papel por papel fueron envolviendo al chico convirtiéndolo en una momia. Lily fue la primera en reaccionar, mientras Jane seguía mirando estupefacta como la página cobraba vida, se estiraba y envolvía al chico cual serpiente.

Con gran agilidad, la pelirroja destrozaba los papeles que cobraban vida mientras se acercaba al chico. Con voz firme, llamó a Jane, que despertó de su ensoñación, y le pidió que desatase al pobre chico mientras ella lidiaba con las rebeldes hojas.

Otros dos compañeros de Gryffindor se acercaron a ayudar a la jugadora, que miraba a su amiga atentamente. A Jane siempre le había fascinado la forma en que la pelirroja sabía resolver ese tipo de situaciones problemáticas. Siempre con serenidad y seguridad. Ella también era capaz de solucionar aquellos momentos en el campo de quidditch, pero en fuera del estadio la cosa cambiaba.

Cuando por fin se acabaron las páginas, Lily se agachó y ayudó a desatar el cuerpo agarrotado del chico que por suerte había conseguido librarse del papel que le tapaba la cabeza. Respiraba entrecortadamente y el sudor le impregnaba toda la cara roja. Con delicadeza, Jane le empapó la cara con un paño mojado, lo cual agradeció el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa que nunca habían conseguido ver ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó una voz masculina.

Lily y Jane miraron a la dirección de donde había venido la voz y se encontraron con los tres merodeadores. Justo en ese momento, las dos chicas que tapaban a Jesse se aparataron dejando que los chicos vieran a su compañero de cuarto.

-Ups.-dijo Peter.

-O no.-añadió James llevándose la mano a la cara.

-Es que no se te puede dejar solo, ratón de biblioteca.-comentó asqueado Sirius llevándose una mirada de furia de la pelirroja.

_Bueno, esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto cómo a mi escribirlo. Para el próximo capítulo intentaré no tarda tanto. Jejejej. Ahora os dejo con el bonus especial- ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!_

_Un beso y un saludo._

**El comienzo de la mentira**

Eric y Jonah estaban cuerpo con cuerpo dejándose llevar por sus instintos más bajos. Los dedos de Eric rozaban la piel caliente de Jonah, provocando que el bello del chico se erizara a su paso. Jonah, en cambio, solo podía agarrar el pelo corto de su amante, mientras contenía los gemidos de satisfacción que rogaban salir de su boca.

Aquella no era la única vez que los chicos estaban juntos, pero los dos sentían cada encuentro como el primero. Ambos habían intentado no sucumbir a sus sentimientos y seguir viviendo tal y cómo debían de hacerlo. Pero una tarde lluviosa y un castigo por parte del profesor de historia, había hecho imposible guardar más las apariencias. Ese día de otoño quedó marcado como el momento en el que se liberaron de sus ataduras para poder vivir, aunque fuese efímeramente, sin las cadenas que se ponían diariamente.

Desde entonces, los chicos habían tenido el máximo cuidado para que sus encuentros fueran privados y nadie supiese su secreto. Incluso muchas veces, habían reprimido las ganas de echarse uno encima del otro, con tal de que nadie les viese por un descuido. Pero ese día había demasiado sentimiento que demostrar, demasiado amor para dar y recibir. La pasión era más fuerte que cualquiera de sus miedos y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, podían hacer realidad aquellos sueños que habían tenido por las noches debajo de sus sábanas.

Jonah, al igual que lo había imaginado en muchas de sus clases, subió la camiseta de su compañero para poder besarlo. Empezó por la zona del ombligo, subiendo poco a poco y añadiendo más intensidad a los besos que al final se convirtieron en lametones. Cuando llego al cuello, el joven puso su cara a la par del de su compañero y le robó un beso de su boca. Al terminar aquel beso se oyó un quejido por parte de Eric que no quería que aquello terminase, pero Jonah se acerco a su oreja y le susurro unas palabras haciéndole sonreír.

Aquello hizo que Eric cogiera a Jonah y lo intentase subir a una de las tantas mesas que había en el aula. Justo entonces, la peor pesadilla de los chicos comenzó. En la puerta se encontraba Gary, uno de los compañeros de cuarto de Eric.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el chico soltó a su compañero haciendo que se cállese sobre el duro suelo y se diese con la esquina de la mesa en la cara.

-¿Por qué me has hecho eso?-dijo Jonah en el suelo y sangrando por una ceja.

Este no le respondió sino que se quedo inmóvil con la mirada clavada en un punto. Jonah lo siguió y con horror pudo reconocer al mejor amigo de su amante.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Gary confuso ante lo que veía.

Ninguno de los dos chicos respondió, estaban demasiado aterrorizados para hacerlo y el ritmo frenético de sus latidos tampoco les ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

Por suerte, Gary había sido siempre un chico bastante cotilla e imaginativo, así que fue él mismo quien busco la respuesta a esa situación.

-Se trata de Pepper a que sí. Sabía que ella solo quería estar contigo para ser más popular.

Ni Jonah, ni Eric le respondieron, pero no hizo falta porque Gary ya había comenzado a hilar su propia historia de los hechos.

-Pensaba que cuando encontrará alguien mejor que tú, si lo hay, rompería contigo. Pero, ¿Jonah Jinx? No te llega a la suela de los zapatos. Al final va a resultar que además de una interesada, también es tonta.-opinó con despreocupación.-¿Quieres que te ayude a linchar a este idiota?

-No.-dijo Eric por fin.-Esto es un asunto entre él y yo.-continuo diciendo sin negar la versión de su amigo.

-Vale. Cerrare la puerta para que tengáis más intimidad. Si necesitas algo, avisa y traigo a los demás.

Eric asintió, mientras Jonah le miraba estupefacto.

-Dale fuerte Eric, luego si eso ya nos encargaremos de que no diga nada y no se le noten las heridas.-comentó su amigo con tono confidente.

-Cierra la puerta Gary.-le ordeno Eric con una voz fuerte.

Como le había pedido su amigo, el Ravenclaw cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Jonah sin comprender la situación.

-Gary nos ha dado una historia con la que tapar lo nuestro.-le respondió Eric con un tono que carecía de sentimiento.

-Ni hablar.-opinó Jonah levantándose del suelo.- Sabes lo que le pasará a Stone si estoy sigue. Van a hacer de su vida un infierno y ella no ha hecho nada.

-Lo sé.-el Ravenclaw seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué le has seguido el juego a Gary?

-¿Qué querías que le dijese?-estalló Eric por fin.-Que estábamos enrollándonos. No sé tú, pero si alguien se enterará de esto mi mundo se haría añicos.

-Crees que mis padres o mis amigos se lo tomarían mejor que los tuyos Eric. No, pero aún así no traicionaría a alguien que me importa. O es que, ¿ella no te importa?

Eric apartó la mirada de los ojos de su compañero. No soportaba que le estuviese juzgando.

-Yo no voy a participar en esta farsa y si continúas con ella y no le dices a Pepper el porqué se lo diré yo. Ella merece saber que la has estado usando todo el tiempo.-le reprochó esperando que al final cambiase de idea, pero el chico seguía sin cambiar de opinión.

- No entiendo como he podido ser tan tonto y pensar que eras de otra forma.-dijo Jonah pensando en lo superficial y egoísta que le había parecido Eric al principio.

Aquel tono de decepción en la voz de su amante, hirió a Eric mucho más de lo que realmente aceptaría jamás. Aún así, el dolor era menor que la ira que sentía por todo lo que había pasado.

-Puede que yo no sea un santo, pero tú tampoco eres mejor. O acaso me dirás que Jocelyn sabe lo tuyo.

Jonah no le respondió, pero solo con la mirada supo que la novia ficticia de su compañero sí sabía lo que realmente sentía su novio.

-Al contrario que tú. Yo escogí a alguien que confiaba y le conté mi proble…lo que me pasaba. En realidad lo de hacernos pasar por novios fue su idea. Yo nunca le pedí que hiciese algo así por mí.

Eric se sintió cada vez más culpable por no haber negado lo que había dicho Gary. Pero ya parecía demasiado tarde cómo para enmendar su error. Sabía que si salía de allí y decía una historia diferente crearía sospechas por todo el colegio y quizá alguien podría llegar a la verdad. La única opción que quedaba para Eric era seguir adelante y herir a dos personas que lo único que habían hecho mal, era haberse acercado a él.

-No voy a dejar que nadie sepa la nuestro y destruya todo lo que tengo. Me da igual si alguien sale herido por mi culpa. Así que no te interpongas en esto o…

-O, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?-le retó sabiendo que seguramente no lo haría.

-Sí.-contestó Eric, que sin darle opción a reaccionar golpeo con su puño a Jonah en el hombro.

Aunque estaba sorprendido, Jonah no dejo que su compañero le diese el segundo golpe. Con toda la fuerza que tenía le agarro por la cintura y lo empujo hasta que los dos se cayeron encima de una silla que no pudo soportar el peso. Después de aquello los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea en la que los dos recibieron y dieron fuertes golpes. De no ser por el ruido al romper el mobiliario del aula, McGonnagal ni si quiera se hubiese enterado de lo que estaba pasando en el aula 11.


End file.
